Love Survival Game
by Pupuputri
Summary: Baekhyun bersumpah akan membuat laki-laki yang sudah membuat Jiyeon patah hati menyesal. Dengan menyamar menjadi perempuan, Baekhyun berencana untuk membuat Park Chanyeol –laki-laki yang membuat Jiyeon patah hati– jatuh cinta padanya. Namun Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeol itu gay, sedangkan dirinya straight. CHANBAEK/HUNHAN/Others
1. Chapter 1

Luhan menganga tidak percaya pada sahabatnya yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan itu. Tidak sekalipun terbesit dalam benaknya sahabatnya itu akan mengeluarkan ide itu.

"Ide terbaik yang pernah ada, bukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ide terbodoh yang pernah ada." Luhan menepis. "Kau sudah gila ya?" tanya Luhan sarkastis.

"Lu, kita tidak bisa membiarkan sahabat kita menangis seperti itu hanya karena laki-laki tak berperasaan macam Park Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun menggebu-gebu, membuat Luhan menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Tapi, Baek, kupikir ini tidak benar. Kau pikir Jiyeon akan senang mendengarnya?"

"Kita tidak perlu memberitahunya, cukup berikan hasilnya saja." sahut Baekhyun enteng. Laki-laki dengan mata berhiaskan eye-liner itu kembali menyesap susu strawberry-nya tanpa mengacuhkan ucapan Luhan.

Luhan mendengus. "Aku tidak percaya aku terlibat ke dalam permainan tidak-dewasa-mu lagi."

_Gerbang utama Seoul Arts High School_

Seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Saat laki-laki itu sedang fokus pada lagu yang sedang didengarnya, seorang perempuan berambut coklat lurus sepunggung menghentikan langkah laki-laki jangkung itu. Sadar jalannya dihalangi seseorang, laki-laki tinggi itu menatap perempuan itu datar. Si perempuan pendek dengan mata berhiaskan eye-liner itu tersenyum manis padanya. Ditiliknya penampilan perempuan itu dari bawah hingga atas. Laki-laki tinggi itu tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, apalagi perempuan itu mengenakan seragam yang berbeda dengannya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Si laki-laki tinggi berusaha sopan sambil melepaskan headphone hitamnya.

"Kau yang bernama Park Chanyeol?" tanya perempuan itu –tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Ya." jawab si laki-laki tinggi yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"Kalau begitu, bersiap-siaplah." Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar ucapan perempuan ber-eye-liner itu. Perempuan itu mengeluarkan seringaiannya dan menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

**###**

**LOVE SURVIVAL GAME**

**Part 1 **– **Pay Back**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Comedy**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: FF yaoi kedua saya ini terinspirasi dari komik yang saya baca. Saya suka sekali kisah cinta klasik anak SMA, jadi tema kali ini lebih ke kehidupan romansa dan persahabatan anak SMA. Perlu saya ingatkan, disini nggak ada gender-switch. Last but not least, hope you like it and enjoy~**

**###**

"Dia bilang begitu?" tanya Sehun setelah mendengar cerita sahabatnya –Park Chanyeol– mengenai kejadian di gerbang sekolahnya tadi. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Lalu, kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada. Dia langsung pergi begitu saja. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya." sahut Chanyeol seraya meminum jus pisangnya.

"Hee~ jangan bilang kau tertarik pada perempuan itu?" Sehun menaik-turunkan alisnya –menggoda Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Bodoh. Mana mungkin."

Sehun tertawa. Ditepuknya pundak sahabatnya itu tanpa menghentikan tawanya. "Astaga, kawan. Kau benar-benar gay tulen ya?" ledeknya.

Chanyeol menatap tajam Sehun. "Lihat siapa yang bicara. Bukankah kau sendiri juga gay?"

"Setidaknya orang-orang tahu aku gay, tidak sepertimu, Tuan Terlalu Populer." Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Laki-laki berkulit seputih susu itu selalu berhasil membalikkan kata-katanya setiap kali mereka berargumen.

Sementara itu, di dalam sebuah rumah, dua laki-laki dengan seragam sekolahnya sedang berbincang.

"Baek, kau yakin mau melakukan ini?" tanya Luhan. Dia masih asyik melihat Baekhyun yang mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian rumahnya.

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun menarik rambut palsunya dan memberikannya pada Luhan. "Kau seharusnya lihat bagaimana ekspresinya tadi." Baekhyun terkekeh mengingat kembali kejadian di gerbang Seoul Arts High School.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tingkah aneh sahabatnya ini. "Kau pikir ini game, apa? Bagaimana kalau dia sampai mengetahui identitas aslimu?" Luhan terdengar khawatir.

"Oh? Itu terdengar bagus. Ini adalah survival game dan aku akan memenangkannya." ujar Baekhyun seraya meminum jus strawberry-nya. "Lagipula itu adalah intinya, Lu. Saat dia sadar bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki, dia pasti akan langsung patah hati, iya'kan?" Baekhyun menambah seringaian di ujung kalimatnya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menaikkan bahunya. Baekhyun jadi kembali teringat pada Jiyeon –sahabatnya yang telah dibuat patah hati oleh laki-laki dingin bernama Park Chanyeol.

_Flashback_

"_Dia apa?!" pekik Baekhyun dengan mata melotot dan mulut yang menganga lebar. Perempuan cantik di hadapannya hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan –tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Airmatanya masih mengaliri pipi putihnya, membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan merasa kasihan padanya._

"_Aku tidak percaya dia menolak Jiyeon, padahal Jiyeon adalah perempuan paling populer di sekolah kita." ucap Luhan._

_Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dia benar-benar emosi saat ini. Sahabatnya –Park Jiyeon– baru saja ditolak oleh laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol dari __Seoul Arts High School. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir pada laki-laki dingin itu._

"_Kita harus membalasnya." Jiyeon dan Luhan mengernyit, kemudian memandang laki-laki bermata sipit itu. "Aku punya rencana." ucapnya dengan seringaian menghiasi wajahnya._

**###**

Chanyeol dan Sehun berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah mereka setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Mereka terlihat begitu mencolok, padahal mereka lakukan hanyalah mengobrol. Yang membuat mereka begitu mencolok adalah tatapan kagum para siswa dan siswi Seoul Arts High School yang tertuju pada dua laki-laki tampan itu. Oh Sehun memiliki kepribadian yang ceria dibandingkan Park Chanyeol yang berkesan dingin. Sifat mereka juga sangat berbeda, tapi –anehnya– mereka bersahabat. Meskipun hal itu terlihat aneh di mata orang-orang yang baru mengenal mereka, tapi ketahuilah bahwa mereka adalah teman sejak kecil. Mereka selalu satu sekolah, bahkan bertetangga. Keduanya memang memiliki daya tarik masing-masing, tapi memberikan pengaruh yang sama –membuat orang di sekitar mereka terpesona.

Di saat Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang asyik berbincang, pandangan Sehun terpaku pada sosok perempuan dengan seragam yang berbeda dari mereka. "Hey, apa itu perempuan aneh yang kemarin?" tanya Sehun seraya menyenggol lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang menyadari itu mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. Dan dia tidak bohong. Perempuan aneh yang mendatangi Chanyeol kemarin dan bilang akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya, datang lagi hari ini. Perempuan itu memasang pose angkuh –melipat kedua tangan di dada dengan dagu terangkat– di depan gerbang, membuat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang terus menatapnya dari bawah hingga atas. Perempuan aneh itu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan Sehun tanpa melepaskan pose angkuhnya.

"Wow, dia manis juga." celetuk Sehun, tapi Chanyeol terlalu tidak peduli untuk peduli. Chanyeol menatap perempuan aneh itu datar, sedangkan perempuan aneh itu menyeringai ke arahnya saat jarak mereka hanya satu meter.

"Hai~" sapa perempuan aneh itu. Chanyeol masih menatapnya datar tanpa menyahut sapaannya, tapi itu tidak membuat Baekhyun –perempuan aneh di mata Sehun dan Chanyeol– patah semangat. "Kita tidak sempat berkenalan kemarin. Aku Byun Baekhee, kelas 2 School of Performing Arts Seoul." ucap Baekhyun seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Chanyeol tidak mengindahkannya. Dia hanya menatap bergantian Baekhyun dan tangannya yang masih terulur.

"Maafkan dia ya? Dia terkadang suka canggung di depan anak manis sepertimu. Hai, aku Oh Sehun –sahabatnya." Sehun menjabat tangan Baekhyun. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhee-ya. Oh, bolehkah aku memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel '-ssi'? Kami berdua juga kelas 2."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Tentu. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sehun-ah."

"Kau datang kemari hanya untuk bertemu Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Aww~ kau lihat itu, Yeol? Dia jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk bertemu denganmu." goda Sehun, membuat Chanyeol jengkel.

"Pulanglah dan jangan datang lagi." ucap Chanyeol dingin. Chanyeol hendak berjalan melewati Baekhyun, tapi laki-laki itu menghentikannya dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau pulang ke arah sana'kan? Rumahku juga ke arah sana." ucap Baekhyun seraya menunjuk arah rumahnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kita pulang bersama-sama saja." Ucapan Sehun mendapatkan death glare dari laki-laki yang lebih tinggi, tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Laki-laki berkulit seputih susu itu malah merangkul Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju arah rumah mereka. Chanyeol tidak bisa protes sama sekali, dia hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena ulah sahabat bodohnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa makanan kesukaanmu?" tanya Baekhyun –entah yang ke-berapa kalinya– dan masih tidak disahut oleh Chanyeol. Selama perjalanan mereka pulang, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menanyakan hal tentang Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun menyahutnya. Sehun sendiri hanya bisa terkekeh dengan tingkah kedua orang itu sambil sesekali menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dan terkadang menggoda Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan dua orang di sebelahnya ini. Kenapa mereka bisa begitu kompak di saat mereka baru saja bertemu?

"Aku sudah sampai." Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah di depan gerbang sebuah rumah yang cukup besar bercat putih. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Chanyeol langsung membuka gerbang rumahnya, namun itu dihentikan oleh tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap jengkel Baekhyun. "Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Boleh aku mampir?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar, membuat Chanyeol emosi.

"Yak! Kau itu penguntit ya?! Kau tidak punya rumah, hah?!" Chanyeol berteriak pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun agak terkejut awalnya, tapi kemudian memasang tampang polosnya.

"Kenapa kau mengataiku penguntit? Hatiku terluka, kau tahu? Aku hanya ingin mampir sebentar, apa itu salah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan (sok) polosnya.

"Tentu saja salah! Kita bahkan tidak berteman. Untuk apa kau mampir ke rumahku?!" balas Chanyeol.

"Kita'kan sudah berkenalan tadi? Jadi, kita sudah berteman'kan, Sehunnie?" Baekhyun balik bertanya pada Sehun –meminta dukungannya.

"Mm-hm." Sehun mengangguk. "Tapi, aku punya ide yang lebih baik. Bagaimana kalau kau main ke rumahku saja? Rumahku tepat di sebelah rumah si Dobbi. Akan kuceritakan pengalaman memalukan Chanyeol padamu." Sehun berbisik di telinga Baekhyun di akhir kalimatnya.

Chanyeol mendelik. "Aku dengar itu, bodoh." Dialihkannya mata Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. "Kau pulanglah. Kau tidak takut diperkosa olehnya? Kau bahkan baru mengenalnya setengah jam yang lalu."

"Yak, siapa yang mau memperkosa siapa?" Sehun tidak terima.

Baekhyun cemberut sambil menghembuskan napas panjang. "Arasseo. Aku akan pulang. Tapi lain kali, aku pasti akan mampir ke rumahmu." ucap Baekhyun menggebu-gebu. "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok!"

Sehun melambaikan tangannya, sedangkan Chanyeol menatap datar Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya. Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu perempuan aneh yang keras kepala sekaligus menyebalkan.

"'Sampai ketemu besok' katanya." Sehun melirik Chanyeol. "Well, selamat, Tuan Park. Kau secara resmi mendapatkan penguntit yang keras kepala." ledeknya seraya pergi memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol kembali mendengus kesal setelah Sehun pergi.

**###**

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar membuktikan kata-katanya kemarin. Dia benar-benar datang lagi hari ini dan sudah bertengger manis di depan gerbang sekolah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah! Sehun-ah!" seru Baekhyun seraya melambaikan tangannya. Sehun balik melambaikan tangannya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal melihat wajah Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol dan Sehun berjarak satu meter dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. "Kau tidak sekolah? Kenapa datang lagi kemari?" tanya Chanyeol sarkastis.

"Aku sekolah, tenang saja."

"Sudahlah, Yeol. Tidak masalah kalau Baekhee ingin pulang bersama kita, bukan? Dia tidak mengganggu sama sekali." Ucapan Sehun berhasil mendapatkan death glare dari Chanyeol, tapi Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman bocah.

"Aku dengar ada toko es krim baru di dekat sini. Bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu?" usul Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau." tolak Chanyeol cepat.

"Setuju! Ayo, kita pergi!" Sehun tidak memedulikan jawaban Chanyeol dan malah menyeret lengannya paksa mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan di depan mereka. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah pasrah diperlakukan semena-mena oleh sahabatnya.

"Kalian ingin rasa apa?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka sudah duduk di dalam toko es krim itu.

"Hm..aku coklat saja. Kau suka rasa apa, Baek?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku suka rasa strawberry."

"Aah~ strawberry katanya, Yeol. Feminin sekali ya?" Sehun menyenggol lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku rasa pisang." Chanyeol akhirnya ikut memesan. Setidaknya dia harus menikmati sesuatu di tengah suasana menyebalkan ini.

Begitu pelayan toko itu pergi setelah mengambil pesanan mereka, Baekhyun menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja dan menatap dua laki-laki tampan di hadapannya. "Jadi, kalian adalah teman sejak kecil?" tanya Baekhyun –mencairkan suasana.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku sampai muak bersamanya terus-menerus selama bertahun-tahun." ujar Sehun.

"Ahahaha~ begitukah? Kalau aku pasti senang bisa bersamanya setiap saat." Baekhyun berakting.

"Oooh~ apa itu pernyataan cinta?" goda Sehun. Baekhyun pura-pura tersipu malu, sedangkan Chanyeol memutar bola matanya lagi.

Merekapun menghabiskan siang itu dengan berbincang ria sambil menikmati es krim pesanan mereka. Namun di saat mereka hendak pulang, tiba-tiba hujan deras turun begitu saja.

"Gawat, aku tidak bawa payung." gumam Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, pakai payungku saja. Aku akan minta Hyu–Oppa-ku menjemputku." Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengoreksi kata-katanya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau pakai saja. Kau'kan perempuan." celetuk Chanyeol. Sehun menyenggol lengan Chanyeol cepat sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak usah, Baekhee-ya. Aku dan Chanyeol akan berlari saja saat hujan sudah reda." tolak Sehun halus.

"Sungguh, tidak apa. Aku sudah menghubungi Baekbeom Oppa kok, kalian pulanglah duluan." ucap Baekhyun seraya memberikan payung biru miliknya.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, terima kasih." Sehun menerima payung itu. "Kalau Oppa-mu tidak bisa menjemputmu, minta saja Chanyeol menjemputmu. Ini nomor ponsel Chanyeol."

Chanyeol melotot ke arah Sehun yang tengah sibuk bertransaksi nomor dengan Baekhyun. "Yak, yak! Kenapa aku yang harus repot? Kenapa tidak ka–mmph!" Sehun segera membekap mulut Chanyeol dengan tangannya dan menariknya dengan semena-mena (lagi).

"Jangan sungkan untuk meneleponnya ya!" seru Sehun sambil berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati ya!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya. Saat dua laki-laki tampan itu menghilang dari penglihatannya, Baekhyun mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Dilihatnya kembali nomor ponsel Chanyeol yang didapatnya secara cuma-cuma dari sahabatnya sendiri. "Ini bahkan terlalu mudah." desisnya.

**###**

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Ditatapnya datar perempuan menyebalkan yang akhir-akhir sering ditemuinya setiap sepulang sekolah. "Sudah kuduga kau akan datang lagi."

"Wow. Jadi, kau mengharapkan kehadiranku ya?" goda Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri dengan payungnya. Hari ini, hujan kembali turun meski tidak sebesar kemarin sore.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan. "Selain aneh, kau juga narsis ya? Dari mana asalnya kepercayaan dirimu itu, hah?" tanya Chanyeol sarkastis, tapi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum bocah menanggapinya. Entah kenapa, terkadang Baekhyun mengingatkannya pada Sehun –dalam versi perempuan.

"Mana Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun karena tidak melihat laki-laki berkulit seputih susu itu di samping Chanyeol.

"Dia sedang ada kegiatan klub." Chanyeol merogoh sesuatu dari tas-nya dan memberikan payung berwarna biru pada Baekhyun. "Terima kasih."

Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian mengambil payung itu. "Sama-sama."

Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk segera pulang. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Hey, bukankah kita seperti pasangan? Kita selalu pulang sekolah bersama-sama." ujar Baekhyun –memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Cih. Padahal kau sendiri yang selalu mengikutiku." gumam Chanyeol.

"Aku dengar itu." sela Baekhyun.

Hening. Keduanya sama-sama sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Chanyeol melirik perempuan aneh itu sekilas. Well, Baekhee memang tidak terlalu cantik, tapi dia sangat manis –aku Chanyeol. Tapi, dia tetap tidak bisa membalas perasaannya meskipun dia ingin. Itu karena dia adalah gay.

"Dengar ya. Meskipun rasa sukamu padaku begitu besar, aku tetap tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu." Chanyeol menegaskan tanpa menatap mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun agak terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol, tapi sedetik kemudian, dia mendengus.

"Siapa bilang aku menyukaimu?"

Dan ucapan Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol menautkan alisnya. Laki-laki jangkung itu kemudian menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku punya alasan lain untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, bukan berarti aku menyukaimu." sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya –menahan emosi. Baru kali ini dia dipermainkan oleh perempuan, terlebih oleh perempuan aneh sepertinya. "Kau bahkan tidak menyukaiku, tapi kau bilang akan membuatku jatuh cinta? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." balas Baekhyun dengan seringaian andalannya.

Hebat. Baekhyun berhasil menyulut emosi seorang Park Chanyeol. Merasa dirinya dipermainkan oleh perempuan menyebalkan macam Byun Baekhee, membuat rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Dilemparkannya payung yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, kemudian mendorong bahu Baekhyun sampai membentur tembok pagar rumah di sekitarnya. Baekhyun yang tidak menyangka akan pergerakan Chanyeol tidak bisa menghindarinya. Dia hanya bisa meringis karena rasa sakit di punggungnya. Astaga, Chanyeol benar-benar mendorongnya dengan cukup keras.

"Apa yang kau–mmphh!" Chanyeol membungkam bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Menekannya kuat sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa menolaknya. Baekhyun yang terlalu terkejut dengan hal ini hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Payung yang dipegangnya jatuh begitu saja sehingga mereka berdua kini sama-sama terguyur air hujan.

Beberapa detik setelah itu, Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatap tajam Baekhyun. "Kau pikir kau bisa mempermainkanku, hah?" desis Chanyeol. "Lihat saja nanti, Byun Baekhhee. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan pulang tanpa menunggu respon dari Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri masih mematung disana dengan mulut menganga. Otaknya rasanya berputar lebih lama dari biasanya untuk memproses hal yang telah terjadi barusan.

**TBC**

**Gimana? Penasaran sama lanjutannya? Review dulu ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatap tajam Baekhyun. "Kau pikir kau bisa mempermainkanku, hah?" desis Chanyeol. "Lihat saja nanti, Byun Baekhhee. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."_

"Bibirkuuuuuuu!"

BRAK!

Nyonya Byun membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun kasar. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran saat mendengar anak bungsunya berteriak di pagi hari. Ditatapnya anaknya itu –yang sedang mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. "Baekkie sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Nyonya Byun seraya mendekati anaknya.

Baekhyun menatap Eomma-nya dengan wajah agak pucat, kemudian mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Hanya mimpi buruk."

Nyonya Byun menghembuskan napas lega mendengarnya. Dielusnya puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut. "Cepatlah mandi dan sarapan. Waktunya kau pergi ke sekolah." Baekhyun menggangguk mengerti.

Setelah pintu kamarnya ditutup kembali oleh Eomma-nya, rahang Baekhyun mulai mengeras mengingat kejadian kemarin. Bibirnya telah dinodai oleh laki-laki brengsek itu. Itu bahkan ciuman pertamanya. Mengingatnya, membuat Baekhyun semakin emosi. Laki-laki pendek itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat dan menggeram. "Akan kubalas kau, Park Chanyeol."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**LOVE SURVIVAL GAME**

**Part 2 **– **Game On**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Comedy**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Tadinya part ini mau di-publish nanti kamis, tapi mumpung saya lagi terenyuh *halah* sama review-review positif kalian, jadi saya publish hari ini. Part kedua ini adalah saat dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengibarkan bendera perang mereka. Jadi mulai sekarang, mereka akan terus melakukan sesuatu agar lawannya jatuh cinta duluan. Dan ada sebuah rahasia yang terungkap disini. Gak usah lama-lama, langsung dibaca aja dan jangan lupa untuk kasih review.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa?! kau berciuman dengan Pa–" Baekhyun segera membekap mulut Luhan yang ember dengan tangannya.

"Jangan teriak, bodoh! Kau mau Jiyeon mendengarnya?!" pekik Baekhyun setengah berbisik. Baekhyun-pun melepaskan bekapannya setelah Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Yak, benarkah itu? kau benar-benar berciuman dengannya?" bisik Luhan.

Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Luhan. "Aish, dia yang menciumku duluan!"

"Apa bedanya? Bibir kalian sama-sama menempel'kan?" Luhan bersikap acuh, membuat Baekhyun jaw-drop. "Wow. Ciuman dengan laki-laki setampan Chanyeol, aku jadi ingin mencobanya juga." Luhan membayangkan hal aneh yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal.

Mimpi apa Baekhyun sampai memiliki sahabatnya semesum Luhan? Demi Hyuna yang seksi, Baekhyun yakin dirinya masih 100% lurus!

"Xi Luhan, aku ini straight! Aku masih suka vagina, tapi bibirku telah dinodai laki-laki brengsek itu! Bisa kau pikirkan posisiku?!" protes Baekhyun.

"Aigoo~ tenang saja, Baek. Meskipun kau straight dan berciuman dengan laki-laki, itu tidak masuk hitungan." hibur Luhan. "Kecuali kalau itu ciuman pertama, baru tragis."

JLEB!

Baekhyun merasa dilemparkan beribu anak panah tepat ke jantungnya, sedangkan Luhan hanya menatapnya polos. Kenapa ucapan laki-laki Cina itu bisa membuat jantungnya begini sakit tepat di bagian yang paling sakit?

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas kasar sambil memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing gara-gara Park Chanyeol dan sahabat gay-nya. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran gay. Dasar aneh." cibir Baekhyun.

Luhan mendengus. "Kau mengeluh karena dicium oleh laki-laki karena berpura-pura jadi perempuan demi balas dendam meskipun kau tahu lawanmu laki-laki. Aku terang-terangan mengakui kalau aku ini gay. Siapa yang lebih aneh?" tantang Luhan, membuat Baekhyun cemberut. "Tenanglah. Ini tidak seperti Chanyeol merebut keperjakaanmu, bukan? Kalau kau memang kesal padanya, tinggal balas saja."

Tetap saja ciuman pertamaku tidak akan kembali –batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak mau memberitahu Luhan hal itu karena dia tahu Luhan akan menertawainya habis-habisan. Jadi, dia putuskan untuk melupakannya. "Balas bagaimana?"

"Buat dia berdebar karena ulahmu. Chanyeol juga straight'kan? Kalau dia dicium balik oleh perempuan, jantungnya pasti akan berdebar."

Baekhyun melotot. "Kau ingin aku menciumnya?!"

Luhan melirik ke arah lain sambil menaikkan bahunya –nampak acuh. "Kalau kau berani." gumamnya.

"Yak, aku dengar itu." Baekhyun menatap tajam Luhan. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di dadanya. Baekhyun memikirkan usulan Luhan barusan. Well, itu memang ide super gila. Tapi, dia sudah memantapkan dirinya untuk melaksanakan balas dendam ini demi Jiyeon dan dia tidak punya banyak pilihan saat ini. Setelah beberapa detik berpikir, Baekhyun menghembuskan napas berat dan melirik Luhan. "Apa rencanamu?"

**###**

Baekhyun tidak percaya dirinya mengikuti ide gila Luhan. Tapi, sudahlah. Ini semua juga demi Jiyeon. Jadi, dia tidak boleh ragu. Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun segera berdandan ala Baekhee, kemudian pergi ke sekolah Chanyeol. Namun, Baekhyun tidak menghampiri Chanyeol seperti biasa, melainkan memantaunya dari kejauhan. Dia harus memastikan hari ini Chanyeol pulang sendiri agar dia bisa menjalankan rencananya.

Baekhyun menyeringai saat melihat Chanyeol keluar dari gedung sekolahnya sendirian. "Bagus, dia sendirian."

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun berlari menuju tempat persembunyiannya. Rencananya dia akan menunggu di jalan yang biasa dilaluinya sepulang sekolah, kemudian 'menyerang' Chanyeol di saat dia sedang lengah. Baekhyun bersumpah akan mencekik Luhan kalau rencana bodohnya tidak berhasil. Begitu Chanyeol semakin dekat dengan tempat persembunyiannya, Baekhyun memasang kuda-kudanya. Dia harus berhasil dengan sekali coba. Harus.

Saat Chanyeol berjalan melewati tempat persembunyian Baekhyun, Baekhyun dengan cepat menariknya ke gang sempit itu. Baekhyun menguncinya pergerakan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya yang menempel dengan tembok. Chanyeol terkejut saat melihat sosok perempuan di hadapannya. Dalam hatinya, Chanyeol sempat berpikir dari mana perempuan itu mendapatkan tenaga yang begitu besar untuk menyeretnya kemari? Tapi, sepertinya itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang penting.

"Yak, kenapa kau–"

CUP!

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya saat Baekhyun menciumnya dengan menarik lehernya. Tapi dengan cepat, dia menyadarkan dirinya. Didorongnya paksa kepala Baekhyun sehingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas. "Apa yang kau–"

CUP!

Baekhyun membungkam Chanyeol kembali dengan bibirnya, membuat Chanyeol sempat kaget. "T–tunggu–"

CUP!

Baekhyun mengecupnya kembali saat Chanyeol mendorong paksa bahunya. Chanyeol benar-benar berpikir perempuan ini sudah sinting. Setiap kali Chanyeol menyingkirkan dirinya –yang selalu berusaha mencium bibir Chanyeol, Baekhyun pasti kembali berusaha mencium bibirnya lagi. Dan begitulah seterusnya sampai lima kali berturut-turut.

"Hahh..hah.." Napas kedua laki-laki itu terdengar sama-sama memburu. Baekhyun mencengkeram seragam Chanyeol sambil menunduk, sedangkan Chanyeol yang sudah lelah melawan Baekhyun hanya bisa terduduk bersamanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan seringaian di bibirnya. "Kau berdebar karena ciumanku'kan? Tapi, ini semua bukanlah apa-apa. Ini hanyalah awal, Park Chanyeol." desis Baekhyun. Laki-laki pendek itu bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Kau mau main-main denganku? Baik, akan kuladeni kau." desis Chanyeol.

**###**

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya lurus. Ini sudah menit kelima laki-laki pendek itu melamun karena kejadian tadi. Namun tiba-tiba–

"Aish! Aku pasti sudah gila! Gila! Gila! Gila!" pekik Baekhyun seraya menutup wajahnya yang memerah tiba-tiba dengan gulingnya.

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri begitu sampai di rumahnya. Ya. Karena mau dipikir berapa kalipun, tindakannya tadi tergolong nekat. Tapi bodohnya, dia tetap melakukannya. Laki-laki manis itu hanya bisa berguling-guling di kasurnya sambil memukul-mukul guling dalam pelukannya –melampiaskan kekesalan atas kebodohannya sendiri. Well, itu benar-benar ide tergila yang pernah dilakukannya dan dia menyesal karena telah melakukannya. Itu berakibat pada jantung Baekhyun yang tidak mau berhenti berdetak normal setiap kali mengingat tindakan nekatnya. Pipi Baekhyun-pun tidak berhenti terbakar karenanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun menghentikan acara berguling-gulingnya dan berganti dengan menghembuskan napas panjang. Ditelungkupkan wajahnya di kasurnya. "Ya Tuhan, tenangkanlah debaran ini." ucapnya lirih. Seharusnya dia tidak usah menuruti ide gila Luhan tadi.

Di tempat lain, Chanyeol sedang bertelepon ria dengan temannya yang bersekolah di School of Performing Arts Seoul –Kim Jongin. Laki-laki jangkung itu ingin mencari tahu tentang perempuan bernama Byun Baekhee.

"Byun Baekhee?" tanya Jongin di seberang sana.

"Kau kenal? Rambutnya coklat lurus sepunggung dan selalu memakai eye-liner. Dia juga kelas 2." Chanyeol menyebutkan ciri-ciri Byun Baekhee.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Ada banyak perempuan yang mirip dengan yang kau sebutkan ciri-cirinya itu, tapi aku cukup yakin tidak ada perempuan dari angkatanku yang bernama Byun Baekhee." terang Jongin.

"Kau yakin? Mungkin murid pindahan?"

"Aku yakin." jawab Jongin mantap. Mendengar jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Lagipula, yang bermarga Byun di sekolahku hanya ada satu orang dan itupun laki-laki."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Laki-laki?"

"Iya. Dia tidak satu kelas denganku sih, tapi aku tahu namanya."

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Chanyeol cepat.

"Byun Baekhyun. Dia memang manis sih, tapi dia masih memakai celana panjang ke sekolah, jadi aku cukup yakin dia laki-laki."

Chanyeol tercengang. Setelah kejadian aneh bersama perempuan aneh, sekarang dia mendapat informasi bahwa tidak ada yang namanya Byun Baekhee, tapi hanya Byun Baekhyun dan diapun laki-laki. Siapa sebenarnya kau? –tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan perempuan ini? Kau jatuh cinta, hah?" Godaan Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdecak.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Jongin terkekeh di seberang sana. "Kau tahu? Dalam beberapa bahasa, 'bukan urusanmu' artinya 'tebakanmu benar'. Ayolah, kita sudah berteman sejak SMP. Menyukai seseorang itu bukan dosa besar kok."

"Siapa menyukai siapa, hitam? Aku sibuk. Terima kasih informasinya."

TUT.

Chanyeol langsung mematikan sambungan telepon sebelum Jongin sempat menggodanya lebih jauh. Otaknya berpikir keras mengolah informasi yang tadi didapatnya. Apa mungkin Byun Baekhee adalah Byun Baekhyun? Kenapa dia berpenampilan seperti perempuan? Apa dia banci atau waria? Ah, tidak mungkin. Dia bilang dia punya alasan melakukan ini. Tapi, apa? –Chanyeol dibanjiri berbagai pemikiran.

Laki-laki itu menatap lurus ke depan. Pikirannya melayang menuju sosok Byun Baekhee. Perempuan itu begitu manis, tingkahnya juga seperti perempuan biasa. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang tidak memperhatikan penampilan perempuan itu sejak awal. Apakah perempuan itu memiliki jakun atau tidak? karena hanya itu yang bisa membedakan laki-laki dengan perempuan dari luar. Tidak mungkin'kan Chanyeol memegang dadanya atau kelaminnya? Dia bisa dicap sebagai laki-laki mesum.

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya." gumam Chanyeol.

**###**

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyamar sebagai murid School of Performing Arts Seoul. Sebisa mungkin laki-laki jangkung itu merubah penampilannya agar orang-orang tidak mengenalinya. Bermodalkan seragam Jongin –setelah sebelumnya memaksa meminjamnya, wig berwarna coklat, dan kacamata besar, Chanyeol berhasil bertransformasi. Saat laki-laki jangkung itu memasuki kawasan School of Performing Arts Seoul, tidak ada siswa ataupun siswi yang mengenalnya. Rencana pertama sukses. Sekarang tinggal menemukan Jongin. Mereka sudah janjian untuk bertemu di gerbang sekolah sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Si hitam itu terlambat." Chanyeol mulai pegal menunggu Jongin di depan gerbang sekolahnya. "Awas kalau dia datang." desisnya.

Tak lama setelahnya, Chanyeol menangkap sosok Jongin yang berjalan sendirian tanpa menatap sekitarnya –karena matanya terpaku pada ponsel di tangannya. Laki-laki tinggi itu segera menarik tangan Jongin, membuat laki-laki berkulit tan terkesiap.

"Chanyeol? Itu kau? Astaga, aku hampir tidak mengenalimu." Jongin menatap Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan tidak percaya sekaligus takjub.

"Aku tidak punya waktu mendengar ocehanmu. Cepat tunjukan mana laki-laki yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu."

"Arasseo, arasseo. Tidak sabaran sekali sih? Ck." Jongin berdecak, kemudian melangkah menuju gedung –dimana kelas Baekhyun berada. "Memangnya ada apa dengan laki-laki Byun ini? Dia cari gara-gara denganmu?" tanya Jongin basa-basi.

"Begitulah."

"Sungguh? Padahal dia bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka cari masalah dengan orang lain." Jongin agak terkejut.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau sepertinya kenal sekali dengan laki-laki ini?"

"Well, dia memang lumayan populer disini. Selain jago hapkido, dia juga orang yang sangat ramah. Jadi hampir semua siswa-siswi di sekolah ini mengenalnya." tutur Jongin.

Jago hapkido? Dengan badan sekecil itu? Chanyeol ragu.

"Itu dia." Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Mereka ternyata sudah berhenti di sebuah kelas –kelas 2-D. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu lagi, Chanyeol mencari laki-laki yang ditunjuk Jongin di dalam kelas itu. "Aku tidak percaya kau rela bolos demi melihat laki-laki ini." celetuk Jongin.

Chanyeol menemukannya. Seorang laki-laki berperawakan pendek dengan rambut coklat dan mata berhiaskan eye-liner. Itu dia! –pekik Chanyeol dalam hati. Meskipun dia memakai celana dan berambut pendek, Chanyeol yakin itu adalah dia. Ditiliknya laki-laki yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu dari bawah ke atas. Wow, dia seperti saudara kembar Baekhee atau dialah Baekhee yang sebenarnya.

"Sialan. Jadi, dia benar-benar laki-laki?" desis Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa dibodohi sekarang. Itu membuat rahangnya mengeras dengan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Dia memang laki-laki." ujar Jongin seraya mengangguk pelan. "Hey, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Ada tugas yang belum kukerjakan. Tidak apa'kan kutinggal?" Chanyeol hanya berdehem menjawab Jongin. Sedangkan laki-laki berkulit tan itu hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian pergi ke kelasnya.

"Beraninya kau menipuku, Byun." Pandangan Chanyeol tidak lepas dari sosok Byun Baekhyun. Semakin lama ia menatap laki-laki yang dikiranya perempuan, ia semakin merasa tolol.

Di lain sisi, Baekhyun yang tadi sedang asyik bercengkerama dengan Luhan, mulai berjalan keluar kelas. Namun yang tak diketahui laki-laki pendek itu, seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi tengah mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat Baekhyun memasuki toilet, laki-laki tinggi –yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol– itu juga ikut mengikutinya memasuki toilet. Baekhyun tidak curiga, bahkan saat dia dengan santainya dia membuka retsleting celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang tidak mengira hal itu akan terjadi, terpaku melihat penis Baekhyun yang tidak sebesar miliknya. Wajahnya mendadak merah dengan jantung yang menggila. Sial. Kenapa dia jadi berdebar begini? Dengan cepat, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari penis Baekhyun.

"Aah~ leganya." ujar Baekhyun. Laki-laki pendek itu segera menutup kembali retsleting celananya, kemudian mencuci tangannya. Saat Baekhyun keluar dari toilet, Chanyeol hanya diam di tempat. Setelah semua ini, dia jadi tambah yakin bahwa tidak ada yang namanya Byun Baekhee, hanya Byun Baekhyun dan dia adalah laki-laki.

"Lihat saja pembalasanku." Chanyeol mengembangkan seringaian di bibirnya.

**###**

"Dia apa?" tanya Sehun setengah tak percaya.

"Dia laki-laki."

Sehun mengernyit. "Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. "Kau tahu apa yang membedakan perempuan dengan laki-laki? Kita punya penis."

"Ya Tuhan, kau memegang penisnya?!" Sehun memekik seperti perempuan. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tidak, bodoh! Aku hanya..," Chanyeol berdehem untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya, "..melihatnya sedikit." Suara Chanyeol mengecil di ujung kalimat, tapi Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Sehun jaw-drop. "Aku tidak tahu kau adalah seorang maniak."

"Aku bukan maniak, bodoh. Itu tidak disengaja!" bela Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana mungkin melihat penis orang lain itu tidak disengaja?" sindir Sehun, lagi-lagi membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kau berlebihan."

"Jadi, itu sebabnya kau bolos pelajaran pertama tadi?" Sehun bertanya –mengingat dia tidak menemukan Chanyeol saat jam pelajaran pertama. Sehun menghembuskan napasnya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol serius. "Jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Kau akan mengungkapkan jati dirinya?"

Chanyeol menatap lurus keluar jendela –menatap siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang. Seringaian tercetak di bibir tebalnya. "Tidak. Kalau dia ingin bermain game, akan kuladeni. Kita lihat yang bertahan paling akhir."

Sehun yang sudah mengetahui tabiat sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kasar sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Terserah kau sajalah."

**###**

Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun datang lagi ke sekolah Chanyeol sebagai Baekhee –sesuai dengan perkiraan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari bawah ke atas. Dia tidak menyangka sosok manis ini adalah laki-laki yang dia lihat memasuki toilet laki-laki dan memiliki..ekhem..'sosis'.

"Kau datang lagi?" tanya Chanyeol basa-basi.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau jatuh cinta padaku." tandas Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol geli dalam hati. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah memegang kartu As-nya.

"Semoga beruntung kalau begitu." Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun. Tak lama setelahnya, Baekhyun menyusul dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hey, aku boleh main ke rumahmu'kan?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menatap Baekhyun –yang matanya dibuat-buat seperti anak anjing yang ditelantarkan.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali main ke rumahku?"

"Penasaran saja. Siapa tahu aku dapat hal menarik tentangmu."

Chanyeol mendengus, kemudian kembali berjalan. "Kalau kau berharap bisa menemukan kaset atau majalah porno di kamarku, maka simpan saja niatmu."

"Oh? Kau mau membawaku ke kamarmu?" goda Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Badannya dihadapkan sepenuhnya pada laki-laki mungil itu, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tidak menyangka hal itu, refleks memundurkan wajahnya dengan sedikit rona di pipinya.

"Kau mau ke kamarku?" tanya Chanyeol –sedikit menggodanya.

"Um..ya, kalau kau mengizinkan." sahut Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Tanpa disadarinya, Chanyeol mengembangkan seringaian di bibirnya. Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk membalas perbuatan si kecil.

"Boleh saja. Ayo." ucap Chanyeol seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun –menggenggamnya. Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa menolaknya. Hal itu justru membuat jantungnya berdebar gila.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun berada. Di kamar Chanyeol, berdua saja dengan laki-laki jangkung itu. Mata berhiaskan eye-liner itu tak henti-hentinya menatap setiap sudut kamar Chanyeol yang rapi. Well, berbeda sekali dengan kamarnya yang berantakan.

"Orangtuamu mana?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan acara melihat-seisi-kamar-Chanyeol.

"Orangtuaku sedang di luar kota, sedangkan Noona-ku sudah menikah." sahut Chanyeol seraya menyimpan tas-nya. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Um..apa saja."

"Oke, tunggu sebentar." Chanyeol-pun beranjak menuju dapur di lantai satu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengizinkannya masuk ke kamarnya. Terakhir kali Baekhyun ingin main ke rumahnya, dia selalu menolak. Tapi, ini kamarnya. Dia bahkan bersikap baik pada Baekhyun. Mendadak Baekhyun jadi curiga.

"Apa dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu?" gumam Baekhyun. Laki-laki kecil yang tidak bisa diam itu segera bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikannya senjata untuk menyerang Chanyeol kelak. Seperti kelemahannya atau hobi anehnya. Laki-laki kecil itu mencari-cari entah-apa-itu di laci meja belajar Chanyeol, atas meja belajar Chanyeol, maupun di bawah ranjang laki-laki jangkung itu.

Chanyeol yang baru kembali dari dapur menatap Baekhyun –yang sedang menungging di bawah ranjangnya– dengan alis naik sebelah. Laki-laki pendek itu bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol di belakangnya. Dia masih sibuk mencari entah-apa-itu. Disimpannya nampan berisikan jus jeruk dan kue coklat di lantai kamarnya, kemudian menatap kembali Baekhyun. Astaga, Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang mengenakan rok dan rok mini-nya terangkat tinggi karena posisi menunggingnya –memperlihatkan celana dalam hitamnya. Dan ya, itu membuat Chanyeol cukup salah tingkah.

"Kau sedang apa?"

DUK!

"Auuuww!" Baekhyun meringis karena terbentur ranjang Chanyeol saat laki-laki pendek itu dikejutkan oleh suara Chanyeol. Chanyeol sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun. Saat matanya kembali terpaku pada celana dalam Baekhyun, dia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Um..celana dalammu kelihatan tuh."

"Ap–"

DUK!

Kepala Baekhyun kembali terbentur ranjang Chanyeol lagi karena ucapan laki-laki tinggi itu. Dengan cepat, laki-laki pendek itu mengeluarkan badannya dari bawah ranjang Chanyeol –masih sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Wajahnya memerah karena ketahuan melakukan hal aneh di kamar Chanyeol, terlebih lagi si pemilik kamar sempat melihat celana dalamnya. Chanyeol yang agak kasihan pada laki-laki mungil itu, segera menghampirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya seraya mengusap kepala Baekhyun yang berdenyut. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan menjawabnya. "Kau itu sedang mencari apa disana?"

"Uh..itu..kupikir aku melihat kecoak disana, jadi aku ingin membunuhnya." Baekhyun berdalih.

"Kau ingin membunuh kecoak? Ahahaha!" Baekhyun berhasil dibuat tertegun melihat Chanyeol tertawa karena kebohongannya. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Chanyeol tertawa di hadapannya. Biasanya dia bersikap dingin dan sekalinya tersenyum, pasti itu adalah seringaian. Dan Baekhyun akui, Chanyeol terlihat manis saat sedang tertawa begitu. Sekali lagi, pipinya merona karena laki-laki jangkung itu. Ditambah lagi, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Aish, berdetak normal-lah, jantungku! –pekik Baekhyun dalam hati.

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar saat Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya –masih dengan tawa menawannya. "Baru sekarang aku melihat perempuan ingin membunuh kecoak. Tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot, oke? Duduklah disana, aku sudah bawakan jus jeruk dan kue coklat untukmu." Baekhyun menurut saja dan langsung duduk manis disana. Dia merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Jadi, kau sudah menemukan barang aneh di kamarku?" tanya Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun tertegun. "Ya, aku tahu. Kau sedang mencari barang aneh'kan? Sudah kubilang percuma saja karena aku tidak punya yang begituan."

Baekhyun mendengus dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Dia tidak sadar telah membuat Chanyeol gemas padanya hanya karena sikapnya itu. "Aku tidak sedang mencari apapun kok!" Baekhyun tetap bersikukuh.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Cepat dimakan kue-nya." Chanyeol mengalah, tapi itu justru membuat Baekhyun kesal. Tapi toh dia tetap memakan sajian yang dihidangkan. *euuh ngomong aja laper* #plakk!

"Setelah ini, giliranku main ke kamarmu."

"Uhukk! Uhhuk!" Baekhyun tersedak kue yang dimakannya. Wajahnya panik sekarang. "A–apa?"

"Aku bercanda. Kurang kerjaan sekali main ke kamarmu. Paling isinya boneka dan hal-hal feminin lainnya." Chanyeol berbohong, membuat Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega.

"Kapan orangtuamu kembali?" Baekhyun mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak tentu. Mereka sangat sibuk." Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Kamarmu lebih rapi dari yang kubayangkan." ujar Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir semua kamar laki-laki itu berantakan?" Baekhyun mengangguk polos. "Well, aku tidak terlalu suka kamar yang berantakan. Aku berani bertaruh kamarku lebih rapi daripada kamarmu." ledek Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerucutkan kembali bibirnya kesal. "Kenapa dengan bibirmu itu? Kau mau menciumku lagi?"

BLUSH! –pipi Baekhyun memerah sempurna. Dia jadi teringat kejadian waktu itu. Sial. Jantungnya berdebar kencang lagi.

"Ada apa dengan wajah merona itu? Padahal kau duluan yang menciumku. Kemana perginya keberanianmu itu, Nona Byun?" Chanyeol kembali meledeknya. Seringaian terpatri jelas di bibirnya.

"Si–siapa yang merona?" Baekhyun masih berusaha menyangkal.

"Tentu saja kau."

"Aku tidak merona!" Baekhyun bersikukuh.

"Aku yang lihat, bukan kau." Dan sekakmat. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyangkal lagi. "Tapi kau beruntung. Kau mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku."

Baekhyun terkesiap mendengarnya. "Itu ciuman pertamamu?"

"Itu bukan yang pertama bagimu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. Baekhyun terdiam –tidak berani menjawab bahwa itu juga ciuman pertamanya. Dia hanya bisa menunduk sambil meminum jus-nya. Dia tidak percaya laki-laki setampan Chanyeol belum pernah ciuman. Padahal dengan wajah setampan itu, dia bisa mendapatkan perempuan manapun yang dia inginkan. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Wajahnya saja semanis perempuan, karena itu, tidak banyak perempuan yang naksir padanya.

Jadi, itu sama-sama ciuman pertama kami? Wow, itu benar-benar aneh –batin Baekhyun.

"Aku yang dicium, kenapa kau yang merona?"

"Aku tidak merona!" tepis Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol tidak membalasnya, tapi seringaian di bibirnya tiba-tiba muncul. Laki-laki jangkung itu tiba-tiba mendekati wajah Baekhyun –yang merona hebat, membuat Baekhyun memundurkan wajahnya refleks. "M–mau apa kau?" Baekhyun panik. Seringaian di bibir Chanyeol semakin terlihat jahat. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas, membuat rona di pipi Baekhyun semakin terlihat jelas.

"Aigoo~ lihat itu. Pipimu semakin merah, kau tahu?" goda Chanyeol.

"YAK!" Baekhyun protes, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Laki-laki pendek itu hanya bisa makan kue coklat-nya tidak sabaran untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang sudah abnormal. Sedangkan Chanyeol meminum jus jeruk-nya sambil menyeringai di balik gelas itu.

Game on, Byun Baekhyun –batin Chanyeol.

**###**

"O. M. G." Itulah komentar Luhan setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun. "Kalian ciuman lagi?"

"Dia yang memulai!" bela Baekhyun, tidak membantu sama sekali dalam acara penyangkalannya.

"Astaga, itu hebat! Aku juga mau!" Baekhyun melotot karena keinginan aneh sahabatnya. "Tapi serius, Baek. Bukankah ini pertanda bagus? Sepertinya dia tertarik padamu."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kau tidak mungkin mencium orang yang tidak kau sukai'kan?" Baekhyun mendelik ke arahnya. Laki-laki Cina itu ternyata tidak sadar bahwa Baekhyun telah mencium orang yang tidak disukainya berkali-kali. "Tentu saja tidak termasuk kau yang ingin balas dendam padanya." ralat Luhan cepat.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. "Tapi dia pernah bilang akan membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Bukankah itu artinya dia juga ingin mempermainkanku?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar tertarik padamu? Bukankah itu mempermudah rencanamu?"

Well, itu memang benar.

"Kalaupun dia memang ingin mempermainkanmu, kau harus bergerak lebih cepat darinya. Buat dia berdebar dengan tubuh seksimu~"

"Aku tidak mau meliuk-liukkan badanku hanya untuk menggoda laki-laki tiang listrik itu." tolak Baekhyun cepat, membuat Luhan cemberut.

"Arasseo. Bagaimana dengan bersikap manis? Laki-laki suka perempuan yang melakukan aegyo'kan?" Luhan memberikan saran lain. Baekhyun menaikkan bola matanya ke atas –nampak berpikir. Sedetik kemudian, dia mengangguk membenarkan.

"Boleh juga."

"Karena itu, aku sudah menyiapkan ini!" Luhan mengeluarkan beberapa majalah dari dalam tas-nya.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Majalah apa itu?"

"Majalah ini memuat beberapa tips untuk meluluhkan hati laki-laki. Kau akan membutuhkan ini untuk membuat Chanyeol bertekuk lutut padamu." tutur Luhan percaya diri.

"Kau semangat sekali sih? Kupikir kau tidak suka dengan ideku untuk balas dendam?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku memang tidak suka ide itu, tapi aku suka reaksi kalian berdua. Kalian benar-benar seperti cerita-cerita dalam drama!"

Baekhyun menatap datar Luhan yang terlalu semangat itu. "Kau harus berhenti nonton drama, Lu."

Tapi Luhan sudah terlalu jauh dalam fantasi dramanya, jadi dia tidak terlalu mendengarkan Baekhyun. Laki-laki maniak eye-liner itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Seumur hidup, dia tidak pernah menyangka akan membaca majalah perempuan seperti ini dan masuk ke dalam fantasi drama Luhan.

**TBC**

**Part dua selesai! Mind to review?**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya. Anyway, ini balasan saya untuk review kalian.**

**DevilCute: *ikut ngetawain baek***

**Dianahyorie1: dilanjut minggu ini, chingu **

**Followbaek: advice accepted!**

**Meliarisky7: segera dilanjut**

**1004baekie: segera diapdet chap berikutnya **

**Rnine21: *tos!***

**ShinJiWoo920202****: segera dilanjuuuuut~**

**septhaca****: heol, kamu kok tau?**

**Special bubble****: komen kamu juga cucok max deh :3 dilanjut minggu ini ya**

**aquariusbaby06****: iya, kalo udah gini, kira-kira gimana kelanjutannya menurut kamu?**

**Baby Crong****: segera dilanjut kok**

**nur991fah****: ne~**

**JungKimCaca****: wajib lanjut, wajib review lagi berarti hehe**

**Parklili****: rasanya nano-nano dah, segera berlanjut**

**Song Jiseok****: OKE OKE OKE!**

**black winx****: huaaa makasih pujiannya :D ahaha santai ya, semua pasti indah pada akhirnya**

**Nisa0517****: menurut kamu gimana? Kalo kata saya sih kacau, tapi pasti segera dilanjut!**

**Chanlove****: menurut kamu siapa? *smirk***

**YeLuBaekk: salam juga, chap selanjutnya lebih seru loh *smirk***

**Parkbaekyoda: advice accepted! Tunggu kelanjutannya ya**

**Jengkyeol: karena baek itu mulutnya nyebelin jadi si yeollo pengen nyipok *eh* BTW makasih semangatnya~**

**Thirteenapril: aduuuh si thehunnie disamain sama porselen *puk-puk sehun* ahaha namanya juga FF, semakin berbeda dengan situasi nyata, semakin rame**

**Yeollo: apdet minggu ini kok **

**Minggu depan saya update Finding Prince Charming dan The Queen Bee, so anticipate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

"B–bbuing-bbui–ing.." Baekhyun menatap datar pantulannya dalam cermin yang sedang berlatih aegyo.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrghh! Aku bisa gilaaaaaaaaaa!" Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya kesal.

Tidak.

Dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Ini bahkan lebih sulit daripada memutuskan antara puding strawberry atau es krim strawberry untuk hidangan penutup. Pasalnya, seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah melakukan aegyo –secara disengaja. Dan saat dia melihat pantulannya di cermin, bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri semua.

Aku benar-benar tidak berbakat melakukan hal feminin seperti ini –batin Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menyerah!" Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya. Dia kembali mendekati cermin dan bersiap-siap melakukan aegyo.

Ayolah, Byun Baekhyun! Ini bukanlah proyek sains, pasti tidak akan sulit –batinnya.

Ditariknya napas, kemudian dihembuskan perlahan. Oke, dia siap. Diposisikan kedua tangannya mengepal dan ditempelkan di kedua pipinya, mata puppy-look-like, bibir dikerucutkan seimut mungkin, dan–

"Bbuing-bbuing~"

Well, itu lumayan daripada tadi.

"YES! YAHOOOOO!" Baekhyun melompat kegirangan karena usahanya berhasil. Dia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di ambang pintunya yang menatapnya ngeri. Itu Hyung-nya –Baekbeom. Dan saat laki-laki mungil itu menyadari kehadiran Baekbeom, mendadak badannya membeku –dengan posisi kedua tangan di atas dan senyuman lebar super kikuk.

"EOMMA, BAEKHYUN BERTINGKAH ANEH LAGI!"

"HYUNG, KAU SALAH PAHAM!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**LOVE SURVIVAL GAME**

**Part 3 **– **Throbbing Tonight**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Comedy**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Untuk catatan, FF ini gak akan jadi rated M (mian karena saya malah ngetik 'anu'nya baek dengan 'p***s' di part sebelumnya, itu tanpa disadari, sumpah). Tapi saya janji akan ganti rate KALAU ada hal-hal berbau dewasa di next-next-nya. Dan, oke, saya mulai gila. Saya bahkan senyam-senyum sendiri pas ngetik part ini –because I love this part so freaking hard! Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin plot dimana cast-nya nari tango di sebuah pesta. Penasaran? Well, cekidot!**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun datang dengan dandanan Baekhee dan menjemput Chanyeol di sekolahnya. Mereka pulang bersama seperti biasa. Well, dia sudah mempersiapkan ini kemarin, bahkan mati-matian berlatih. Dia akan mempraktikkannya di depan orangnya langsung. Mumpung hanya ada mereka berdua di jalanan sepi ini. Baekhyun menarik napas, kemudian dihembuskan perlahan.

Ini dia.

"Chanyeol-ah~" Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya menoleh. "Bbuing-bbuing~"

Hening.

Oke, ini sangat canggung.

Baekhyun membeku –dengan posisi aegyo yang kemarin dilatihnya, sedangkan Chanyeol menatapnya datar. Baekhyun merasa seperti déjà vu. Ini reaksi yang sama dengan yang ditunjukkan Hyung-nya.

Aku memang tidak berbakat melakukan hal feminin! Ya Tuhan, cabut nyawaku sekarang juga! –pekik Baekhyun dramatis.

"Oh? Kau sedang menunjukkan aegyo?" Sehun tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka.

Sial.

Baekhyun semakin ingin dunia menelannya bulat-bulat sekarang juga.

"A–aha-ha-ha.." Baekhyun tertawa aneh.

Tawaku aneh! Kirimkan banjir bandang sekarang juga, Tuhan! –Baekhyun mendramatisasi dirinya sendiri.

"Manisnya~ aku juga ingin lihat aegyo Baekhee." Sehun terdengar iri.

"Ah, lupakan saja. Park Chanyeol bahkan tidak memberikan respon." gumam Baekhyun lesu, tapi masih terdengar Sehun.

"Siapa bilang?" ucap Sehun dengan seringaiannya, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit. Menyadari Baekhyun yang kebingungan, Sehun segera memberikan isyarat padanya untuk mendekatinya. Laki-laki berkulit seputih susu itu berbisik di telinganya, "Lihat lebih dekat. Wajah sudah semerah tomat lho~"

Dan benar saja. Saat Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menunduk, laki-laki yang sedang menyamar itu bisa melihat rona di kedua pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol merona, para pembaca sekalian. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun senang. Latihannya ternyata tidak sia-sia.

"Kau terpesona oleh aegyo-ku?" goda Baekhyun.

"Si–siapa yang terpesona?! Dasar gadis aneh!" Chanyeol berkilah, kemudian berjalan mendahului Sehun dan Baekhyun –dengan wajah yang semakin merah. Sedangkan Sehun dan Baekhyun tertawa puas di belakangnya.

"Aigoo~ dia manis sekali! Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya merona sehebat itu." ujar Sehun. "Kau benar-benar sesuatu, Baekhee-ya!" pujinya, menghasilkan senyuman lebar di bibir Baekhyun.

**###**

"Apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang memberikan sebuah kartu undangan padanya.

"Undangan pesta reuni SMP. Besok malam, jam 8." sahut Sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komik yang dibacanya.

Chanyeol membaca undangan itu. Tak lama setelahnya, dia mengernyit. "Harus membawa pasangan?"

"Uh-huh."

"Kau mengajak siapa?"

"Soojung."

"Kau mengajak sepupumu?" Alis Chanyeol bertautan sempurna.

"Yang penting bawa pasangan." Sehun mengangkat bahu cuek, membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau mau ajak siapa?"

"Kau punya sepupu perempuan yang lain? Sepupuku semuanya laki-laki."

"Ajak saja salah satu dari mereka. Kau'kan gay."

PLETAK!

Jitakan di kepala Sehun membuatnya meringis. Ditatapnya geram Chanyeol, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing.

"Aku serius, bodoh."

"Aish~ kenapa kau tidak ajak laki-laki Byun itu? Toh dia sedang menyamar jadi perempuan'kan?" usul Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau." tolak Chanyeol cepat.

Sehun menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa? Penampilan perempuannya nampak seperti perempuan pada umumnya."

"Aku tidak mau mengajak laki-laki."

Sehun mencibir mendengarnya. "Kau bahkan merona saat dia melakukan aegyo."

"Aku tidak merona!" elak Chanyeol.

"Ya, ya, kau tidak merona." ucap Sehun asal.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya sambil menghela napas panjang. "Aku hanya..," ucap Chanyeol menggantung, "..tidak mau melihatnya mengenakan dress."

"Pfft!" Sehun hampir tertawa mendengar gumaman Chanyeol, membuat laki-laki yang lebih tinggi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"What?"

"Kau dengar ucapanmu itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau terdengar seperti seorang maniak."

PLETAK!

"Aish! Berhenti memukulku, bodoh!" protes Sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti mengatakan hal bodoh." balas Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengajaknya, ya sudah! Tidak usah diajak. Gampang'kan?" Sehun berdecak kesal. Chanyeol kembali menghela napas. Dia berpikir siapa kira-kira yang akan diajaknya ke pesta reuni SMP itu. "Memangnya kau tidak penasaran?" Sehun kembali bersuara.

"Penasaran apa?"

"Bagaimana tubuh laki-laki Byun itu mengenakan dress terbuka? Tubuhnya cukup bagus untuk ukuran laki-laki yang menyamar jadi perempuan, kau tahu? Dia pasti terlihat fantastis~" Sehun mulai berimajinasi, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Hey, ayolah! Ajak dia. Bukankah ini kesempatan untuk membalas perbuatannya?" Sehun mengembangkan seringaiannya dan itu terlihat mengerikan.

Oke, itu berhasil pada Chanyeol.

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun. Lalu sekarang, laki-laki pendek itu sedang berada di mall dengan Luhan –yang kembali bersemangat setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Luhan memperlihatkan maxi dress berwarna hitam.

Baekhyun melirik sebentar, kemudian mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada dress-dress di rak lain. "Kepanjangan. Aku akan terlihat seperti tante-tante girang."

Luhan berdecak kesal, kemudian menyimpan kembali dress itu di rak semula. Dia mengambil sebuah dress selutut berwarna pink. "Kalau yang ini?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Baekhyun menoleh dan, "Ew, God, no! Itu pink, demi Tuhan!" Dia menolaknya mentah-mentah saat melihat warnanya. Luhan cemberut. Disimpannya kembali dress itu dan mulai memilih-milih lagi di rak lain.

"Aha!" seru Luhan, membuat Baekhyun menoleh. "Ini adalah dress yang kau butuhkan." Luhan menunjukkan sebuah dress selutut berwarna merah darah dengan tali single di bahu kanan. *ngerti ga?*

Baekhyun menatap Luhan datar. "Lu, itu merah."

"Lalu? Ini merah yang seksi."

"Itu dia. Aku tidak mau terlihat 'seksi', terutama di hadapan si Dobbi." Baekhyun mengutip kata 'seksi' dengan jarinya dan kembali berbalik untuk melihat dress lainnya.

"Aaww~ 'Dobbi'? Apa itu panggilan sayangmu untuknya?"

Baekhyun jaw-drop. "Bagaimana mungkin itu adalah panggilan sayangku untuknya? Aku bahkan tidak menyukainya!"

"Ya, kau benar." Luhan mengangguk membenarkan. "Hey, kau tahu siasat untuk mendapatkan hati laki-laki? Itu adalah dengan berpakaian seksi atau setidaknya pakaiannya berwarna seksi dan merah adalah warna yang seksi." Luhan bergaya genit.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Kupikir siasat untuk mendapatkan hati laki-laki itu melalui perutnya?"

"Well, sebenarnya ada banyak cara untuk mendapatkan hati laki-laki." Luhan memberikan dress merah itu pada Baekhyun. "Cobalah. Ini pasti terlihat bagus."

Baekhyun meniup poninya, kemudian menyambar dress itu dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Untungnya saat ini Baekhyun mengenakan wig-nya, jadi penjaga toko di mall itu tidak menatapnya aneh ataupun curiga padanya sama sekali.

"Hey, bukankah Kim Jongin –anak kelas 2-A– itu temannya Park Chanyeol? Apa dia tidak akan mengenalimu? Mengingat popularitasmu di sekolah cukup tinggi." tanya Luhan seraya duduk di sofa –menunggu Baekhyun keluar.

"Tidak apa. Ini pesta topeng, jadi tidak akan mencurigakan." Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Aish~ dress ini benar-benar terbuka!" Baekhyun menggumam tidak jelas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan khawatir.

SREK!

"Lu, ini terlalu terbuka!" protes Baekhyun saat tirai ruang ganti dibuka. Dan detik itu pula, Luhan menahan napasnya. Dia menutup mulutnya saking kagetnya melihat dress merah itu di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ini sempurna!" pekik Luhan.

"Hah?"

"Beli dress ini!" paksa Luhan, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Apa? Tidak, aku–"

"BELI." tandas Luhan.

Oke, Baekhyun mulai ngeri melihat Luhan yang sedang berapi-api ini. Dia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Baekhyun-pun masuk kembali ke ruang ganti untuk melepas dress itu. Sedangkan di luar sana, Luhan tersenyum senang dan Baekhyun menggerutu selama dia mengganti bajunya. Dia tidak ingin mengenakan dress itu di hadapan Chanyeol dan teman-teman SMP-nya. Well, dress itu memang cantik, tapi sangat mengekspos bahu kirinya. Namun apalah daya. Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak perintah Luhan yang sedang berapi-api. Dia ingat terakhir kali dia menolak permintaan –atau perintah– Luhan yang sedang berapi-api, tangannya kirinya berakhir dengan mati rasa karena pelintiran Luhan yang kuat.

**###**

Sehun menganga.

"Wow." Itulah responnya saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari taksi. Ditiliknya Baekhyun dari bawah ke atas dan dia berdecak kagum. "Dia laki-laki dan dia mengenakan dress. **Mini red dress**. Catat itu." ujar Sehun penuh penekanan di kata-kata 'mini red dress'. Laki-laki berkulit seputih susu itu melirik sahabatnya –Chanyeol– yang mematung di sampingnya. Seringaian Sehun semakin lebar. "Jadi, seberapa terangsangnya kau sekarang?" godanya.

"A–apa?" Dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol tergagap. Sehun terkekeh melihat laki-laki yang lebih tinggi merona karena penampilan Baekhyun.

"Memang tidak secantik Soojung, tapi aku akui, dia lebih seksi daripada sepupuku itu. Terlebih setelah mengetahui dia adalah laki-laki." ujar Sehun.

Kedua laki-laki tampan itu sedang menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun –yang memaksa tidak ingin dijemput Chanyeol dan lebih memilih datang ke pesta dengan taksi– di pintu masuk aula. Mereka tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan berpenampilan secantik itu. Sialnya, itu membuat Chanyeol merona karena tampilan Baekhyun versi perempuan. Dengan dress selutut berwarna merah darah yang mengekspos bahu kirinya, juga rambut coklatnya yang kini agak ikal tergerai indah jatuh di antara leher dan bahunya, serta make-up yang tidak berlebihan –hanya lipstik merah di bibirnya yang terlihat agak mencolok namun tetap membuatnya menawan.

"Astaga, kawan, perbaiki ekspresimu. Kau terlihat seperti seorang maniak."

Ucapan Sehun berhasil membuat lamunan Chanyeol buyar. Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi berdehem sejenak –berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sempat menggila. Saat Baekhyun berjalan mendekati kedua laki-laki tampan itu, Chanyeol segera menatap matanya. Baekhyun agak gugup diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh dengan dress ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak merespon, masih asyik menatap 'pemandangan cantik' di hadapannya. Dia benar-benar terpesona sepertinya. Sehun yang menyadari sahabatnya belum sepenuhnya kembali dari ketakjubannya-melihat-penampilan-Baekhyun-malam-ini, segera mengambil inisiatif untuk menjawab, "Kau terlihat cantik, Baekhee-ya. Iya'kan, Yeol?" Sehun menyenggol lengan Chanyeol, membuatnya tersentak.

"U–uh, iya. Kau terlihat cantik." Suara Chanyeol mengecil di akhir kalimat, tapi Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya. Itu membuat pipinya merona.

Sial.

Jantung Chanyeol kembali menggila hanya karena rona itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk? Pestanya hampir dimulai." Sehun lagi-lagi membuyarkan keadaan-yang-terlalu-hangat-ini. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Sehun dari belakang.

Pesta reuni itu tergolong meriah, cenderung mewah. Dekorasi ruangan dan makanan yang tersedia terlihat begitu mewah untuk ukuran pesta reuni. Well, siapapun yang mendonasikan uangnya pastilah orang yang kaya dengan selera yang tinggi. Setiap orang yang memasuki gedung aula itu akan diberikan topeng –sebagai dress-code pesta ini– oleh panitia pesta. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama mendapatkan topeng berwarna emas. Baekhyun masih dibuat kagum dengan pesta itu saat seseorang memberikannya sebuah minuman. Itu Chanyeol.

"Ini hanya punch, tapi rasanya lumayan."

"Thanks." Baekhyun mengambil punch itu dan menyesapnya. "Jadi, SMP-mu dulu tergolong royal, hm?"

"Begitulah. Kau harus lihat pesta prom disana setiap tahunnya. Dua kali lipat mewahnya dari pesta ini." Baekhyun menganga dibuatnya. "Sepertinya dress itu baru." Chanyeol mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Hah? Oh, ya. Ini baru."

Tentu saja baru. Baekhyun tidak pernah memiliki dress sebelumnya dan keduanya tahu hal itu. Chanyeol hanya berakting. Heh.

"Apa perempuan itu kekasih Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menunjuk Soojung.

"God, no. Dia terlalu gay untuk berkencan dengan perempuan."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Terlalu gay?"

"Ya. Dia itu gay –suka pada laki-laki."

Baekhyun sempat menganga, tapi dia segera menetralkan ekspresinya. "Wow. Aku juga memiliki sahabat gay. Namanya Xi Luhan –orang Cina– dan dia sangat cantik, meski dia selalu bersikeras mengatakan bahwa dirinya tampan."

"Apa dia secantik kau?"

"Uhuuk! Uhukk!" Baekhyun tersedak punch-nya. Ditatapnya laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu. "Kau sedang menggodaku?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. "Apa itu berhasil?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol jijik. "Kau menggelikan. Belajar lagi sana."

Chanyeol terkekeh karenanya. Sepertinya menggoda Baekhyun resmi menjadi hobinya yang baru.

"Kau tahu? Dress itu membuatku tergoda."

Baekhyun melotot. Matanya langsung memicing curiga ke arah Chanyeol. "Kau jangan macam-macam padaku ya!"

"Ck, tenang saja. Aku hanya suka dress-mu, bukan dada ratamu."

PLETAK!

"YAK! Kenapa memukulku?!" Chanyeol protes sambil mengusap pelan kepalanya.

"Ow, lihat! Puding strawberry~" Baekhyun mengacuhkan Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju meja makanan.

Sepeninggalnya Baekhyun, Sehun menghampiri sahabatnya itu. "Well?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Well apa?"

"Kau sudah berhasil menggodanya?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, kemudian menyesap punch di tangannya. "Belum. Malam masing panjang, santai saja."

"Oooh~ wild Chanyeol is back! Love it~" seru Sehun. "Well then, good luck~" ujarnya seraya melenggang pergi.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk memakan puding dekat meja makanan. "Kau mau berdansa?"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget karena suara bass di belakangnya. "Astaga, Park Chanyeol! Kau mengagetkanku!" pekiknya.

"Maaf, Princess."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Jangan panggil aku 'Princess'."

"Well, aku tidak mungkin memanggilmu 'Prince', bukan? 'Cause I'm the Prince."

Baekhyun mencibir. "Yeah, right."

"Hey," Chanyeol mengambil puding dari tangan Baekhyun dan menyimpannya di meja, "Kau mau berdansa?"

"Aku tidak pandai berdansa." Baekhyun menolak secara halus.

"Tidak pandai bukan berarti tidak bisa. Ayolah, tango tidak sesulit kelihatannya." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun masih terlihat ragu. "Kau hanya tinggal mengikuti langkahku. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji." Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun kembali. Meski masih agak ragu, pada akhirnya laki-laki pendek itu meraih uluran tangan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju lantai dansa yang sedang mengalunkan musik tango. Disimpannya tangan kiri Baekhyun di bahu kanan Chanyeol, sedangkan tangan kanannya saling mengait dengan tangan kiri Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat kikuk disana. Matanya tidak berhenti memperhatikan setiap pergerakan tangan Chanyeol. Melihat Baekhyun yang begitu kebingungan, Chanyeol menarik dagu si laki-laki mungil, membuatnya menatap maniknya.

"Aku akan memandumu, oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. Setelah itu, Baekhyun merasakan tangan kanan Chanyeol menyentuh pinggulnya dan menariknya tubuhnya lebih dekat ke tubuh si laki-laki tinggi. Baekhyun terkesiap untuk sesaat, tapi dia segera menetralkan kembali ekspresinya karena hell, ini hanyalah dansa. Dansa tango, lebih tepatnya, dimana laki-laki dan perempuan berdansa dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Kau siap?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kurasa." Baekhyun terdengar gugup.

"Oke. Inti dari tango adalah menari sesuai insting. Pertama, maju dengan kaki kirimu terlebih dahulu," Baekhyun mengikuti instruksi Chanyeol dengan memajukan kaki kirinya terlebih dahulu, "Kemudian langkahkan kaki kananmu ke kanan. Setelah itu, pindahkan kaki kirimu ke belakang, disusul dengan kaki kananmu." Dan Baekhyun-pun menggerakkan kakinya sesuai instruksi Chanyeol kembali.

"Bagus. Sekarang, silangkan kakiku –kaki kirimu ada di depan kaki kanan," Baekhyun menyilangkan kakinya, "Mundurkan kaki kananmu. Lalu, gerakkan kaki kirimu ke kiri dan tutup dengan kaki kanan. Lakukan saja seperti itu, sisanya hanya bersenang-senang."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas. "Oke. Kita coba."

Baekhyun-pun memulai percobaan dansa tango pertamanya dengan Chanyeol. Meski awalnya dia melakukan beberapa kesalahan dan malah berakhir dengan menginjak kaki Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tetap bersabar. Dia terus mengajarkan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun-pun terlihat serius belajar dansa tango. Beruntung musik tango yang dipakai temponya tidak terlalu cepat, jadi Baekhyun bisa menangkap temponya dengan cepat.

"Hey, aku bisa!" seru Baekhyun setelah lima menit berlalu. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Aku bisa menari tango!"

Chanyeol tersenyum membalasnya. "Aku tahu kau bisa."

DEG!

Sial.

Debaran jantung Baekhyun mendadak menggila.

Kenapa di saat seperti ini Chanyeol terlihat begitu menawan? Dengan rambut hitamnya yang tertata rapi dan setelan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti real gentleman. Tapi dari itu semua, senyumannyalah yang paling Baekhyun sukai.

Tunggu dulu.

Suka? Baekhyun pasti sudah gila.

Jangan terpesona, Byun Baekhyun! Dia adalah orang yang ingin kau buat patah hati, ingat? –Baekhyun bergelut dengan hati nuraninya.

"Bagus, tetap seperti itu. Kau melakukannya dengan baik." Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. Kali ini, senyumannya jauh lebih manis daripada tadi, membuat pipi Baekhyun merona. Astaga, Baekhyun mulai meleleh karenanya.

Ada apa dengan mataku?! Kenapa di sekitar wajahnya ada efek-efek sinar cahaya?! –pekik Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Apa kau terpesona padaku sekarang?" goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Si–siapa yang terpesona?!" kilahnya. Chanyeol terkekeh karenanya.

"Tidak apa," Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun, "Aku juga terpesona oleh penampilanmu malam ini."

Bisikan Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun membuat pipi laki-laki pendek itu semakin bersemu merah.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Jantung Baekhyun rasanya mau meledak karena suara rendah –nan seksi– itu menggema di kepalanya.

**###**

"Dia melakukan apa?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya. Matanya sudah membulat sempurna sekarang.

"Ini bukan hal besar. Dia hanya mengajarkanku menari tango dan dia bilang dia terpesona oleh penampilanku malam i–"

"Kau bercanda?" Luhan memotong ucapan Baekhyun. "Itu hal termanis yang pernah dilakukan seorang laki-laki! Aku tidak percaya kau yang mengalami semua itu!"

Dan Luhan melakukannya lagi. Dia terlalu bersemangat karena hal-berbau-Park-Chanyeol (lagi).

"Lu, jangan berlebihan. Kami hanya..," Baekhyun terdiam sesaat –memikirkan kata yang tepat, "..berdansa."

"Baek, bayangkan jika kau seorang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki setampan Park Chanyeol melakukan itu untukmu. Tidakkah kau pikir itu sangat manis?" Luhan lagi-lagi kelewat semangat.

Well, Baekhyun juga berpikir itu sangat manis, tapi tentu saja dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Belum.

"Tidak."

Luhan berdecak kesal. "Kau memang laki-laki aneh, Baek. Bisa-bisanya kau bersikap biasa setelah Chanyeol melakukan hal-paling-manis-sedunia?"

"Uuuh..mungkin karena aku straight?" Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan karena alasan klasik Baekhyun. "Lagipula aku tidak mau dan tidak akan melenceng dari tujuan awalku, Lu. Aku benar-benar akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Kau lihat saja nanti."

Luhan menatapnya datar. "Taruhan 30.000 won kau akan jatuh cinta padanya."

Baekhyun jaw-drop. "Kau ada di pihak siapa sebenarnya, hah?"

"Hey, sejak awal aku tidak suka ide balas dendammu ini, oke?"

"Kupikir selama ini kau mendukungku? Kau bahkan sangat bersemangat memilihkan dress dan persiapan pesta reuni bodoh itu untukku!"

"Hey, itu karena aku mengharapkan kisah romansa di antara kalian seperti di drama-drama yang kutonton." ucap Luhan jujur.

"Ugh, please! Itu sangat tidak akan terjadi." Baekhyun mencibir.

Luhan menyeringai. "Percayalah, sayang. Hidup kita itu seperti di drama-drama."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau dan fantasi drama-mu." ledek Baekhyun.

"Dan hukum karma itu berlaku." timpal Luhan, tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Dia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya.

**###**

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Chanyeol saat dirinya berada di Seoul Arts High School. Dia sudah berdiri di tempat biasa selama 10 menit, tapi laki-laki jangkung itu tidak juga memunculkan batang hidungnya.

"Baekhee-ya!" Suara Sehun menginterupsi. "Kau mencari Chanyeol?"

"Ya. Apa dia tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Oh, tidak. Dia sudah pulang sedari tadi. Ini hari Sabtu, jadi dia harus segera pergi ke café XO."

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. "Café XO? Untuk apa?"

"Chanyeol tidak memberitahumu? Dia kadang-kadang manggung disana bersama teman sekelas kami." tutur Sehun. "Mau kuantar kesana?"

"Ya, tentu."

Mereka berduapun segera menuju café XO yang tidak jauh dari Seoul Arts High School.

"Aku tidak tahu dia bisa bernyanyi." ucap Baekhyun saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju café XO.

"Well, dia tidak sepenuhnya bernyanyi. Dia yang memainkan instrumental, terkadang piano atau gitar. Tapi dia juga terkadang menyanyi suara dua." ungkap Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Nah, kita sudah sampai."

Mereka sudah sampai di sebuah café minimalis dengan dekorasi bunga pansy dan pohon pinus di beberapa sudut café. Café itu memakai batu bata yang dicat putih sebagai pilarnya. Kombinasi warna hitam dan putih menambah kesan glamor pada café itu. Tempat ini terlihat begitu nyaman meski Baekhyun baru pertama kali melihatnya. Begitu Baekhyun dan Sehun memasuki café itu, laki-laki mungil itu cukup terkejut dengan jumlah pelanggan disana. Café itu sudah hampir penuh dan sebagian besar pelanggannya didominasi oleh perempuan. Tatapan mereka tidak lepas pada dua sosok yang sedang berdiri di panggung kecil. Salah satu diantaranya adalah Chanyeol –yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian kasual. Dia sedang duduk dengan sebuah gitar di pangkuannya.

Sehun dan Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk di meja dekat kaca café. Dari sudut itu, mereka bisa melihat jelas Chanyeol yang sedang mempersiapkan gitarnya. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa gugup. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Chanyeol memainkan sebuah instrumental. Padahal dia belum melakukan apa-apa, tapi melihatnya dari sudut ini saja sudah membuatnya terlihat bersinar. Wow. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin cepat melihat kemampuan Chanyeol bermain gitar.

"Chanyeol-ah!" seru Sehun seraya melambaikan tangannya. Chanyeol yang mendengar suara Sehun di sudut café, segera menoleh ke arahnya. "Baekhee datang." bisik Sehun seraya menunjuk perempuan di sebelahnya, tapi Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar bisikan itu.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun panik, kemudian menarik Sehun untuk segera duduk. Tapi terlambat. Chanyeol terlanjur mengetahui kehadirannya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Detik berikutnya saat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, jantung Baekhyun sudah berdentum keras.

"Kau siap?" Suara di sebelah Chanyeol menginterupsinya. Chanyeol menatap laki-laki mungil bermata belok itu, kemudian mengangguk menjawabnya. Jemari-jemari Chanyeol-pun memainkan senar gitar dengan lembut. Gitar itu memainkan intro, kemudian disusul dengan suara bass laki-laki tinggi itu.

_Mianhae mianhae hajima._

_Naega chorahaejijanha._

_Ppalgan yeppeun ipsullo, eoseo nareul jugigo ga._

_Naneun gwaenjanha._

_Majimageuro nareul barabwajwo._

_Amureochido anheun deut useojwo._

_Niga bogo sipeul ttae gieokhal su itge._

_Naui meorissoge ne eolgul geuril su itge._

Selama Chanyeol memainkan gitar itu, dia tidak hentinya menatap mata Baekhyun, membuat si laki-laki pendek salah tingkah. Mata itu seolah menghipnotisnya, membuat Baekhyun tenggelam ke dalamnya.

_Neol bonael su eomneun naui yoksimi._

_Jipchagi doeeo neol gadwotgo._

_Hoksi ireon na ttaeme himdeureonni._

_Amu daedap eomneun neo._

_Babocheoreom wae neoreul jiuji motae._

_Neon tteona beoryeonneunde._

_._

_Neoui nunkoip neol manjideon nae songil jageun sontopkkaji da~_

_Yeojeonhi neol neukkil su itjiman._

_Kkeojin bulkkoccheoreom tadeureogabeorin uri sarang modu da~_

_Neomu apeujiman ijen neol._

_._

_Chueogira bureulge._

_Nunmure jeotjianheun gieogeuro bureulttae._

_Neol nochi motaneun nal taeulge._

_Galsurok ne modeunge huimihae._

_Nal wihae dakka meotnaetdeon modeunge muuimihae._

_Yeah, I'll be lonely (lonely)._

_Ne mameul nan aljiman._

_Byeonhameobsi nan gateun jarie yeojeonhanikka._

_Please let my star rise on your right._

_Neoreul bichuneun taeyangi doeeo falling falling._

_._

_Namaneul barabodeon neoui kkamannun._

_Hyanggiroun sumeul dameun neoui ko._

_Saranghae, saranghae._

_Naege soksagideon geu ipsureul nan._

_._

_Neoui nunkoip nal manjideon ne songil jageun sontopkkaji da~_

_Modu da yeojeonhi neol neukkilsu itjiman._

_Kkeojin bulkkoccheoreom tadeureogabeorin uri sarang modu da~_

_Neomu apeujiman ijen neol._

_Chueogira bureulge._

_._

_Namaneul barabwatdeon neoui kkamannun._

_Neoui tteonabeorin majimak moseupkkaji._

_Saranghae, saranghae.._

_[Eyes, Nose, Lips – Taeyang (AkMu Version)]_

Dan alunan gitarpun berhenti, membuat seisi café bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, dia masih terkagum-kagum dengan penampilan Chanyeol tadi. Bagaimana jemari panjangnya memetik senar-senar itu, bagaimana laki-laki tinggi itu menatap matanya intens selama dia memainkan gitar itu. Chanyeol membuatnya terpesona lagi, membuat aliran darah Baekhyun berdesir begitu cepat, secepat debaran jantungnya. Saat mata Chanyeol menatapnya lagi, dia tersadar dari lamunannya dan dengan cepat bertepuk tangan tanpa menatap mata bulat itu. Astaga, Baekhyun benar-benar salah tingkah.

"Tadi itu benar-benar romantis, kawan." puji Sehun saat Chanyeol duduk di bangku yang sama dengannya. "Apalagi saat kalian bertatapan." goda Sehun seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"S–siapa yang saling bertatapan?!" elak Baekhyun dengan wajah merona –tidak membantu sama sekali. Tapi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum penuh makna di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu? Tadi Baekhee sempat terpesona oleh penampilanmu, Yeol." Sehun menggodanya lagi, membuat rona di pipi Baekhyun semakin merah.

"A–aku tidak terpesona kok!" Baekhyun cemberut, membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol tertawa geli. "Aku mau ke toilet!" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan kedua kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, Baekhyun menghembuskan napas panjang setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari godaan kedua laki-laki tampan tadi. Dia tidak benar-benar ke toilet. Dia tidak mungkin masuk ke toilet perempuan, bukan? Meskipun dengan dandanan seperti itu, tetap saja terasa janggal.

"Kau perempuan yang sering menjemput Chanyeol'kan?"

Suara di belakang Baekhyun membuatnya tersentak dan segera menatap si pemilik suara. Ternyata itu laki-laki bermata belok yang bernyanyi di panggung tadi.

"Uh..ya. Kenapa?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung. Si laki-laki bermata belok itu tidak menjawabnya. Dia malah menilik Baekhyun dari bawah ke atas, membuatnya agak risih. "Ada yang salah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan alis bertautan.

Laki-laki bermata belok itu mendekati Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tatapan mengintimidasi itu. Dia tidak mengenal laki-laki ini, tapi kalau dipelototi dengan mata itu, itu membuat Baekhyun agak ngeri juga. Walaubagaimanapun, memelototi orang yang tidak kau kenal itu tidak sopan. Jadi Baekhyun hanya bisa memundurkan langkah seiring majunya langkah laki-laki bermata belok itu.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" Baekhyun mulai sangat risih dengan tatapan laki-laki tak dikenalnya ini.

Laki-laki bermata belok itu tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dia terus mendekati Baekhyun, kemudian bertanya, "Kau itu laki-laki'kan?"

**TBC**

**Part ini agak panjang dari biasanya, jadi semoga kalian puas. Review dulu ya!**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya. So sorry saya gak bisa bales satu-satu, TAPI saya tetep baca semua review kalian. So thank you so much for your support and your reviews, I really appreciate them. LOVE YOU ALL *hug tightly***

**SUPER THANKS TO:**

**SaraswatiNinuk, Sofia. Ncop, Meliarisky7, Roxanne jung, Nia. Aries, Parkbaekyoda, KyungsungChanbaek, Ferlylianto. Fefe, Aquariusbaby06, ByunViBaek, Nia. Aries, Special bubble, Thirteenapril, vitCB9, Septhaca, Neli amelia, ShinJiWoo920202, Chanbaekssi, Dianahyorie1, Baekfrappe, Song jiseok, Nenehcabill, Guest, Parklili, Sniaanggrn, Lee sangjae, Kim kovalensia, Yeollo, EXO88, JungKimCaca, Nur991fah, Chanlove, ****CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala****, Xixi. Luhan99, YodaBanana**

**P.S:**

** Parkbaekyoda****: baek blom naksir yeol, chingu. Dia cuma degdegan karena baru ngerasain yg namanya ciuman**

** KyungsungChanbaek****: iya, bayangin aja suara si baek si cewe-cewe-in gitu**

** Yeollo****: ehmagawd, saya seneng banget FF abal ini bisa ngehibur kamu di persiapan ujian, moga UAS kamu sukses yaa. PS. Jangan baca FF mulu lho!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kau itu laki-laki'kan?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna saat kalimat itu keluar dari laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya. Jantungnya sontak berpacu cepat.

Sial.

Baekhyun harus berpikir cepat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti." Baekhyun berkelit, sebisa mungkin terdengar normal.

Laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu terus menatapnya tajam –seolah mengulitinya agar Baekhyun mau mengaku.

Oke, Baekhyun mulai gugup.

"Kau–"

"Kalian sedang apa?" Suara bass milik Chanyeol menginterupsi. Kedua laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu sontak menoleh ke arahnya. Baekhyun dengan cepat memanfaatkan situasi ini dan berlari ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa. Ayo, pergi." Baekhyun segera menarik lengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan laki-laki bermata belok itu diam di tempat dengan posisi yang sama –menatap tajam pada Baekhyun.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun jauh dari laki-laki aneh itu, dia akhirnya bisa menghembuskan napas lega. "Siapa laki-laki itu?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada laki-laki tinggi itu, kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau menyusulku?"

"Kupikir kau pingsan di toilet. Jadi, aku datang untuk memastikan."

"Memangnya kalau aku pingsan di toilet, kau mau apa? Mendobrak pintu toilet perempuan, begitu?" Baekhyun menatapnya Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat sebelah –meremehkannya. Chanyeol menyeringai menjawabnya, membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding.

"Apapun demi Tuan Putri~"

CUP~

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas. Setelah melakukan hal-di-luar-dugaan-Baekhyun, laki-laki jangkung itu berlari –dengan senyum bocah terpampang di wajahnya– sebelum Baekhyun sempat membunuhnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri masih mematung dengan mata terbelalak. Beberapa detik setelahnya, dia baru menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan laki-laki tinggi itu padanya. Mendadak rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Ya ampun, bibirnya dinodai oleh laki-laki yang sama (lagi).

"PARK CHANYEOL, MATI KAU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**LOVE SURVIVAL GAME**

**Chapter 4 **– **Double Date**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Wu Kris**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Comedy**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Buat yang minta HunHan, disini mereka nongol kok. Banyak aura-aura cemburu di chapter ini. Berbagai cast baru mulai bermunculan dan mereka akan berpengaruh terhadap main casts. So, gak usah lama-lama. Silakan dibaca and enjoy~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan. Dia masih kesal karena berhasil dibodohi lagi oleh Chanyeol. Dan sialnya, tadi Chanyeol keburu pulang sebelum Baekhyun sempat membalas perbuatannya. Menyadari kehadiran adiknya, Baekbeom yang sedang membaca komik di ruang keluarga menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa? Mukamu kusut sekali." celetuk Baekbeom –tidak bisa baca situasi. Baekhyun sontak menatap tajam Baekbeom, membuat nyali Hyung-nya ciut seketika. Menyadari adiknya sedang bad mood, Baekbeom tidak banyak bicara lagi.

BLAM!

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya kasar, membuat seisi rumah terkejut. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya di atas kasurnya, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"_Apapun demi Tuan Putri~"_

BLUSH!

Lagi-lagi pipi Baekhyun merona karena teringat ucapan Chanyeol saat di café XO. Laki-laki pendek itu menggeram sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan bantal. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia gampang sekali berdebar hanya karena kalimat cheesy yang Chanyeol ucapkan? Perlahan, jemari Baekhyun menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Ah, sial. Dia teringat lagi dengan kecupan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Itu membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang lagi. Padahal itu bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tapi setiap kali mengingatnya, itu selalu berhasil menghasilkan efek yang sama –pipi merona dan debaran yang menggila.

"Aku bisa gilaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa semudah itu kecolongan ciuman –oleh laki-laki yang sama pula. "Ah, siaaaal! Kalau begini, kapan aku bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku kalau aku terus-terusan dibuat gila olehnya?" gumam Baekhyun. Laki-laki pendek itu menatap lurus langit-langit kamarnya.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu –tandas Baekhyun dalam hati.

**###**

"Hah?" Itulah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Luhan setelah kedatangan Baekhyun sepuluh menit yang lalu ke rumahnya. Alis Luhan nampak bertautan sempurna. Dia berkacak pinggang sambil menatap datar sahabatnya yang tengah memohon padanya.

"Ayolah~ aku juga sudah terlanjur mengajaknya! Mau ya? Ya? Ya?" pinta Baekhyun dengan puppy-eyes andalannya.

Rencana Baekhyun untuk hari Minggu besok adalah double date ke Lotte World. Dia sudah menyusun siasat ini untuk melancarkan tujuan awalnya. Well, dia sudah memikirkan ini selama berjam-jam dan dia sudah memutuskan untuk mengikutsertakan Sehun dan Luhan ke dalamnya –ancang-ancang menghindari tindakan tak terduga Chanyeol. Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Sehun dan Chanyeol, yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah memohon pada sahabatnya ini. Well, ini tidak akan terlalu sulit.

"Dan kenapa aku harus membantumu?"

"Karena..," Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sambil membesarkan bola matanya –memelas, "..aku adalah sahabatmu yang berharga."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

Oke, dia mulai luluh.

"Sial, itu sangat efektif!" decak Luhan.

"Jadi, kau mau ikut kencan ini'kan?" pinta Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar.

Luhan mendengus. "Apa boleh buat."

"Yahooooooo!" seru Baekhyun sambil melompat kegirangan di atas ranjang Luhan.

"Kalau aku mati kebosanan, jangan datang ke pemakamanku." desis Luhan seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan kencan BaekYeol besok. Mereka akan ber-lovey-dovey dan Luhan akan jamuran.

"Eyy~ tenang saja! Sahabatnya Chanyeol juga ikut kok! Namanya Oh Sehun, dia tampan dan dia gay."

Luhan mulai tergoda. "Apa dia single?"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Sangat single~"

**###**

Luhan mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya tidak sabaran selama 15 menit terakhir. Entah sudah yang ke-berapa kalinya dia melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya, yang setelahnya berakhir dengan menghela napas panjang.

"Lu, tersenyumlah. Kau terlihat seperti akan mengunjungi pemakaman seseorang dengan wajah itu." Baekhyun menarik pipi Luhan agar laki-laki cantik itu mau tersenyum, tapi sepertinya itu tidak ada gunanya. Sehun dan Chanyeol datang terlambat dari waktu janjian mereka dan itu membuat Luhan kesal.

"Baekhee-ya!" Suara Sehun terdengar dari kejauhan. Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh ke arah suara itu. Terlihat Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang berlari menuju tempat mereka berdiri. Baekhyun-pun tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Itu sahabatnya Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Mm-hm dan dia teman kencanmu hari ini. Sehun juga senang lho saat kubilang akan memperkenalkanmu padanya."

Ucapan Baekhyun berhasil membuat Luhan tersipu.

Tentu saja.

Sehun tampan dan dia ingin berkenalan dengannya. Ha.

"Aigoo~ lihat siapa yang sedang tersipu disini~" goda Baekhyun dengan alis naik-turun. Tapi Luhan terlalu sibuk memandangi Sehun yang berlari ke arahnya, jadi godaan Baekhyun masuk telinga kiri dan keluar melalui telinga kanannya.

"Hey, kalian..hosh..sudah lama menunggu ya? Hosh.." tanya Sehun dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Tarik napas dulu, Sehun-ah." ujar Baekhyun dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Maaf, sudah membuat kalian menunggu." ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa. Kami juga tidak menunggu terlalu lama. Oh ya, ini Xi Luhan –sahabatku." Baekhyun memperkenalkan Luhan pada kedua laki-laki tampan itu.

"Hai, aku Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Luhan. "Ini sahabatku –Oh Sehun." Luhan bergantian menjabat tangan Sehun.

"Halo~" sapa Sehun dengan killer-smile-nya. Luhan meleleh.

"Senang bertemu kalian. Baek–hee sering cerita tentang kalian." Suara Luhan agak tertahan saat menyebut nama 'Baekhee'. Dia masih agak canggung memanggilnya begitu.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu Baekhee punya sahabat secantik kau." Sehun menggoda Luhan, membuat si laki-laki Cina tersipu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutar bola matanya serempak. Padahal selama ini, Luhan selalu marah disebut cantik, tapi sekarang? Dia malah tersipu hanya karena Sehun yang mengatakannya. Di lain sisi, Chanyeol ingin muntah karena gombalan Sehun. Ugh, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mengeluarkan isi sarapan paginya.

"Baiklah, kita langsung masuk saja." Chanyeol segera mencairkan suasana-terlalu-hangat-di-antara-Sehun-dan-Luhan, kemudian merangkul pundak Baekhyun –menariknya menuju pintu masuk Lotte World.

Acara double date itupun berlangsung dengan dua pasangan itu menaiki beberapa wahana. Ya, mereka bersenang-senang. Tapi sepertinya ada seseorang yang kelewat senang dan malah melupakan tujuan awalnya.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan sekali! Ayo kita naik sekali lagi!" seru Baekhyun. **← orang yang dibicarakan**

"Baekhee-ya, kau tidak pusing naik roller coaster? Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya." Sehun menatap Baekhyun takjub.

"Sama sekali tidak. Ayolah~ kita naik sekali lagi ya? Ya? Ya?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus puppy-eyes-nya.

"Aku pass. Kalau sekali lagi aku naik wahana itu, aku pasti akan muntah." Luhan terlihat pucat.

"Kalau begitu, kau naik saja dengan Chanyeol. Aku akan menemani Luhan disini." usul Sehun.

"Aku juga pass. Kau naik saja sendiri." Chanyeol ikut-ikutan menolak. Sepertinya laki-laki jangkung itu juga mulai pusing karena wahana itu.

"Eeeh? Kenapa? Ayolah, Yeol! Aku ingin naik itu lagi!" Baekhyun merengek.

"Yeol, cepat temani Baekhee. Kau tega melihatnya memelas begitu?" Sehun membujuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah mengeluarkan jurus puppy-eyes-nya.

Sial.

Itu benar-benar efektif.

Dia terlihat manis saat memperlihatkan aegyo dan itu membuat Chanyeol tidak mampu menolaknya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas kasar. "Baiklah. Tapi ini yang terakhir, oke?"

"Yeay! Chanyeol memang yang terbaik! Ayo!" Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol dengan semena-mena. Merekapun segera mengantre lagi di wahana roller coaster.

Meski Chanyeol bilang itu adalah yang terakhir, tapi pada akhirnya, mereka menaiki wahana itu dua kali lagi karena Baekhyun kembali melakukan aegyo dan Chanyeol terlalu lemah untuk menolak mata memelas itu.

"Aku ingin muntah." ucap Chanyeol sambil menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat sekarang.

"Ahahaha~ maaf ya? Aku sudah lama tidak kemari, jadi malah kelewat semangat."

Ucapan Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan death glare dari Chanyeol. Seharusnya dia membuat alasan yang lebih baik daripada itu.

"Tanggung jawab." tandas Chanyeol. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Sepertinya Chanyeol memang tidak terlalu menikmati wahana tadi.

"Arasseo, arasseo. Kau mau minum atau makan? Akan kubelikan."

Baekhyun merasa bersalah sekaligus khawatir padanya. Tapi Chanyeol bukannya menjawab, malah mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di bangku panjang tak jauh dari wahana roller coaster. Tanpa banyak tanya, Baekhyun segera mendudukkan dirinya disana. Satu detik setelahnya, Baekhyun mengerti kenapa laki-laki jangkung itu memintanya duduk disana. Yup. Supaya laki-laki jangkung itu bisa tiduran di pangkuan Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun terkesiap, tapi saat melihat Chanyeol yang hopeless, dia jadi iba. Chanyeol menutup matanya dengan lengannya –berusaha menghilangkan rasa pusing di kepalanya. Namun entah kenapa, posisi ini membuat Baekhyun agak canggung. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, jadi dia putuskan untuk diam saja.

"Ada wahana lain yang ingin kau naiki?" Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan.

"Um..," Baekhyun berpikir sejenak sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, "..kau ingin naik wahana apa? Kau saja yang pilih." Baekhyun mengalah.

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya, hanya menatap mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ditatap intens begitu jadi agak salah tingkah.

"Um..Sehun dan Luhan pergi kemana ya? Mereka pasti main sendiri karena bosan menunggu kita tadi." tanya Baekhyun seraya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Sepertinya begitu."

Ucapan dan gerakan Chanyeol tidak sinkron. Dia memang menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, tapi tangan kanannya malah membelai pipi laki-laki imut itu. Baekhyun yang tidak siap dengan hal itu, hanya bisa mematung disana. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. Baekhyun bahkan sudah bisa merasakan napas hangat Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya.

"Ah!" pekik Baekhyun saat butiran air jatuh di wajahnya. Laki-laki pendek itu menatap ke atas dan menemukan rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai deras. "Hujan. Kita harus berteduh." Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju suatu tempat.

"Gawat, aku tidak bawa payung." gumam Baekhyun saat mereka berdua sedang berteduh.

Ini sudah 15 menit dan hujannya bertambah deras. Baekhyun mulai kedinginan. Laki-laki pendek itu merutuki dirinya yang tidak menggunakan jaket di hari-hari berhujan seperti ini. Padahal akhir-akhir ini Seoul sering diguyur hujan, tapi Baekhyun malah lupa membawa jaketnya. Dia tidak menyangka akan turun hujan selebat ini hari ini dan dia terlalu bersemangat untuk segera bermain di Lotte World. Alhasil, dia hanya bisa menggesekkan kedua tangannya bersamaan untuk mendapatkan kehangatan.

SRET.

Chanyeol memberikan jaketnya dan disimpan di bahu Baekhyun. Itu membuat Baekhyun tertegun sejenak. Dia melirik Chanyeol yang kini ikut menggesekkan kedua tangannya, tapi kehangatan yang didapatkan tangan besar itu bukanlah untuknya, melainkan untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol menempelkan kedua tangannya yang hangat itu di kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Sudah cukup hangat?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyumannya yang hangat.

Wow.

Bahkan senyuman hangat Chanyeol berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun jadi hangat pula.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan seraya menunduk. Dia terlalu malu untuk menatap mata Chanyeol. Jadi, gagal sudah rencana Baekhyun hari ini. Debaran bodoh itu malah membuat kepalanya kosong mendadak. Keduanya terdiam, hanya menikmati irama detak jantung masing-masing yang sama cepatnya. Rasanya aneh, namun begitu nyaman.

**###**

Sehun menatap Chanyeol datar. Sahabatnya itu terlihat begitu senang semenjak Sehun duduk di bangkunya sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Ada apa dengan senyuman itu? Ini sudah sepuluh menit dan kau mulai membuatku takut, kau tahu?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Sehun. "Kau bilang sesuatu?" Chanyeol malah balik bertanya dengan polosnya, membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya. Sepertinya laki-laki jangkung itu melamun sedari tadi.

"Lupakan saja. Kau terlihat seperti laki-laki yang sedang jatuh cin–" Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya. Matanya membulat tiba-tiba –seperti menyadari sesuatu. Laki-laki pecinta bubble tea itu langsung menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. "Kau jatuh cinta padanya!"

"Siapa?"

"Kau," Sehun menunjuk hidung Chanyeol, "Jatuh cinta pada laki-laki Byun itu." tandasnya.

"Apa? Tidak! Siapa bilang?!" Chanyeol mengelak.

"Aku pikir kau mau membalas perbuatannya setelah dia menipumu?"

"Aku memang sedang membalas perbuatannya, Oh Sehun."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tersenyum tidak jelas selama sepuluh menit?" Nada Sehun terdengar mengintimidasi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak tersenyum tidak jelas selama sepuluh menit." Chanyeol kembali mengelak. Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku saksinya, Park Chanyeol." Seringaian tiba-tiba terpatri di wajah tampan Sehun. "Kau memang jatuh cinta padanya'kan?"

"Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada siapapun, Oh Sehun." tandas Chanyeol.

"Oh ya? Tapi kau selalu menyebut nama lengkapku saat kau sedang mengelak." goda Sehun.

"Aku tidak sedang mengelak apapun, Oh Sehun."

"See? Kau melakukannya lagi."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Melakukan apa?"

"Menyebut nama lengkapku. Kau memang sedang mengelak rupanya." sahut Sehun seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Chanyeol jaw-drop. "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi."

"Well, cukup katakan saja kau sedang jatuh cinta pada laki-laki Byun itu."

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta padanya, Oh Sehun!"

"Kau memanggilku dengan nama lengkap lagi~"

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Kedua laki-laki tampan itu tidak menyadari perdebatan kecil mereka di pagi hari sudah membuat perhatian seorang laki-laki bermata belok terpaku pada mereka. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah laki-laki bertelinga peri. Hanya menatapnya dengan kedua tangan mengepal kuat.

**###**

"Apa itu?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Baekhyun membawa sebuah paper bag berwarna biru langit di tangannya.

"Jaket Chanyeol. Kemarin aku meminjam–hentikan seringaian itu, Lu. Kau membuatku takut." Baekhyun memicing curiga pada sahabatnya yang menyeringai setelah mendengar kalimat 'jaket Chanyeol'.

"Mm-hm~"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau meminjam jaketnya? Kau'kan punya banyak jaket di lemarimu." goda Luhan.

"Kemarin aku lupa bawa jaketku dan kau tahu aku tidak tahan dingin, jadi Chanyeol meminjamkan jaketnya padaku." ungkap Baekhyun, tidak mau sahabatnya salah paham. "Daripada itu, seseorang sepertinya terlalu menikmati kencannya dengan Sehun sampai melupakan sahabatnya." sindir Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya memberikan kalian ruang untuk berduaan, oke? Lagipula Chanyeol mengantarmu dengan selamat'kan?" Luhan berkilah.

"Aku memakai wig, Xi Luhan. Kau mau keluargaku melihatnya?" Baekhyun terlihat kesal.

Ya. Kemarin Luhan pulang duluan dengan Sehun dan dia melupakan Baekhyun. Untung saja Chanyeol tidak curiga saat dia meminta diantar sampai pemberhentian bis dekat rumahnya dan tidak sampai depan rumahnya.

Luhan nyengir kuda. "Ahaha, maaf, aku benar-benar lupa kau adalah Baekhee saat itu." Laki-laki Cina itu mendekati Baekhyun dengan senyuman penuh arti. "Jadi, apa terjadi sesuatu saat aku dan Sehun tidak ada di dekat kalian?"

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya bermain dan makan." sahut Baekhyun datar.

"Benarkah? Tidak ada acara ada bekas makanan di bibirmu dan Chanyeol membersihkannya dengan bibirnya?" Mata rusa Luhan mulai berbinar-binar.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan datar. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar telah jadi korban drama TV.

"Kau harus mengubur fantasi drama-mu itu, Lu. Aku khawatir harus membawamu ke psikiater karena terlalu sering berkhayal."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa. "Kalian benar-benar tidak asyik!"

"Baekhyun-ah, Kris memanggilmu." Jongdae –teman sekelas LuBaek– memanggilnya. Baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kris –teman satu klub-nya.

"Hey, Kris. Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu film kesukaanmu tayang perdana hari ini'kan?"

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya –seolah baru teringat hal penting. "Aku lupa!"

Kris terkekeh karenanya. "Kau mau menontonnya bersamaku? Aku sudah beli tiketnya."

"Benarkah?" Mata Baekhyun mulai berbinar-binar. "Tentu saja, Kris! Kau memang yang terbaik!" Baekhyun meninju pelan dada Kris.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa sepulang sekolah nanti." ujar Kris seraya mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat menjawabnya.

Saat Baekhyun kembali ke bangkunya, Luhan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Film kesukaanku tayang perdana hari ini dan Kris sudah membelikanku tiket, jadi kami mau nonton sepulang sekolah nanti."

Luhan menautkan alisnya. "Bukankah kau harus ke sekolah Chanyeol nanti? Jaketnya bagaimana?"

"Ah, benar. Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

**###**

"Eh? Baekhee ada janji dengan temannya?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk pelan, kemudian memberikan paper bag biru langit itu pada Chanyeol. "Dia menitipkan ini untukmu."

Chanyeol menerima paper bag itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Menyadari perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol, mendadak sifat jahil Sehun keluar.

"Seseorang sepertinya kecewa karena gadis yang disukainya tidak datang hari ini." Chanyeol melotot karena ucapan Sehun itu, kemudian menatap tajam sahabatnya.

"Kau menyukai Baekhee?" tanya Luhan cukup terkejut.

"T–tidak! Aku tidak–YAK! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, bodoh!" Chanyeol memukul pundak Sehun cukup keras, tapi yang dipukul malah tertawa puas.

Wow. Seseorang nampak salah tingkah sepertinya.

"Benarkah itu? Itu bagus! Kupikir kalian cocok~" timpal Luhan, membuat wajah Chanyeol memerah.

"Aish! Sudah kubilang itu tidak benar!"

"Hoeee~ lalu kenapa wajahmu merona begitu?" Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi menggoda Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak–aish! Kau memang menyebalkan, Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol pergi dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan. Sedangkan Sehun di belakangnya hanya terkekeh karena berhasil menggoda sahabatnya.

"Bukankah dia sangat lucu? Aku tidak pernah bosan menggodanya." tanya Sehun pada Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Dia merasa melihat dirinya dengan Sehun mirip, begitupun dengan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Mereka masih tidak mau mengakui perasaan masing-masing padahal sudah terlihat jelas di wajah mereka. Namun yang meresahkan Luhan adalah bagaimana jika seandainya Chanyeol mengetahui identitas asli Baekhyun dan itu melukai hatinya? Dia hanya berharap Baekhyun mau mengubah pikirannya tentang rencana balas dendamnya itu.

**###**

Chanyeol tidak pulang setelah menghindari godaan Sehun. Kaki jenjangnya tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah di depan sebuah mall. Dia tidak ingin pulang ke rumahnya langsung karena dia akan bertemu Sehun dan dia akan digoda oleh sahabatnya itu lagi. Jadi, Chanyeol putuskan untuk memasuki mall itu. Siapa tahu ada film baru yang seru.

"Sepertinya seru juga. Tayang perdana hari ini ya?" gumam Chanyeol saat melihat poster film di bioskop dalam mall tersebut. Tanpa banyak pertimbangan lagi, Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju loket tiket. "Satu tiket The Equalizer." ucap Chanyeol.

Beruntung setelah membeli tiket dan popcorn, pintu teater 2 –tempat film itu akan diputar– langsung dibuka. Chanyeol-pun segera memasuki teater 2 setelah memberikan tiket pada penjaga tiket.

"Aku tidak percaya aku menonton film sendirian. Menyedihkan." gumam Chanyeol setelah ia duduk di kursinya.

Setidaknya menonton film bisa membuatnya tidak memikirkan 'seseorang'.

"Kita duduk dimana?"

Chanyeol terkesiap saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan si pemilik suara. Dan ternyata tebakan Chanyeol benar. Itu suara Baekhyun. Baekhyun disini dengan seorang LAKI-LAKI. Namun itu bukanlah yang terpenting saat ini. Yang pasti, Chanyeol harus bersembunyi terlebih dahulu. Dengan cepat, laki-laki jangkung itu menundukkan badannya. Beruntung dia memilih kursi paling atas karena mereka berdua duduk dua baris di bawah kursi Chanyeol.

Jadi, dia tidak menemuiku hari ini demi berkencan dengan laki-laki tiang listrik itu?! –rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati. Tidak sadar diri bahwa tinggi badannya juga seperti tiang listrik. *dijambak Yeol*

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menontonnya! Kau sudah lihat trailer-nya? Film-nya pasti keren!" seru Baekhyun.

"Kau manis sekali saat sedang bersemangat begitu, seperti anak kecil." ujar Kris sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Kris, jangan tarik pipiku begitu! Nanti pipiku bisa melar!" Baekhyun protes. Dia tidak sadar laki-laki tinggi dua baris di belakangnya sedang memakan popcorn dengan rakus tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya darinya dan Kris.

Cih. Akan kubuat lebih melar lagi saat kita bertemu, Byun Baekhyun! –batin Chanyeol.

Selama film berlangsung, pandangan Chanyeol tidak fokus pada film yang sedang diputar, melainkan pada laki-laki mungil yang sibuk menonton di bawahnya. Betapa dia begitu serius menonton film itu sambil sesekali berkomentar ria dengan laki-laki di sebelahnya. Hati Chanyeol dongkol untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Dia ingin menikmati film ini karena sepertinya memang seru, tapi dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Seolah dirinya telah terhipnotis oleh sosok mungil itu. Dia bahkan tidak sadar rahangnya sudah mengeras dengan alis bertautan semenjak kedatangan mereka berdua. Tidak seharusnya dia kesal melihat Baekhyun jalan-jalan bersama laki-laki lain, bukan?

Tak terasa film itu sudah selesai dan lampu teater sudah dinyalakan kembali. Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol tidak menonton film itu sama sekali. Dia kembali bersembunyi sambil terus memperhatikan Baekhyun dan laki-laki-tampan-setinggi-tiang-listrik yang kini berjalan menuju pintu keluar teater. Saat keduanya menghilang di balik pintu keluar teater, Chanyeol-pun segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mengikuti mereka. Dia merasa penasaran untuk beberapa alasan.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Kris.

"Iya. Ayo kita ke McD!" seru Baekhyun seraya menarik tangan Kris. Kris hanya terkekeh tanpa banyak perlawanan.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol nampak sudah mengeluarkan aura aneh di sekujur tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, diapun mengikuti mereka ke dalam McD. Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk agak jauh dari mereka, namun masih bisa melihat keduanya dari sudut itu. Ditutupinya wajahnya dengan buku miliknya sehingga mereka tidak akan menyadari kehadirannya.

"Tadi film-nya keren ya?" Baekhyun tak henti berkomentar, bahkan saat ia sedang memakan burger-nya.

"Hey, pelan-pelan makannya dan jangan bicara sambil makan, Baek." Kris mengambil bekas saus di bibir Baekhyun dengan jempolnya.

Sekali lagi, mereka tidak menyadari adanya aura aneh di belakang mereka. Chanyeol hanya diam disana sambi menatap mereka tajam. Dia sudah tidak berselera makan.

"Apa-apaan laki-laki itu? Ini bahkan terlalu klise untuk plot FF romansa." gumam Chanyeol geram.

"_Kau jatuh cinta pada laki-laki Byun itu."_

Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya! –Chanyeol menepis kuat perkataan Sehun.

"_Seseorang sepertinya kecewa karena gadis yang disukainya tidak datang hari ini."_

Aku tidak kecewa! –Chanyeol kembali menepis perkataan Sehun.

Lalu kenapa kau begitu kesal? –kali ini otak Chanyeol membelotnya.

"Aku..aku hanya–" Chanyeol terbata.

"_Well, cukup katakan saja kau sedang jatuh cinta pada laki-laki Byun itu."_

Chanyeol mengertakkan giginya. Well, dia tidak bisa berkilah lagi. Perasaan tidak suka melihat Baekhyun bersama laki-laki lain dan melakukan hal yang seharusnya pasangan lakukan. Chanyeol tidak suka melihatnya. Dia tidak suka melihat Baekhyun tersenyum seperti itu pada laki-laki lain selain dirinya. Dia tidak suka Baekhyun lebih memilih bertemu laki-laki lain daripada dirinya. Dia tidak suka melihat laki-laki manapun dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Sial." gumam Chanyeol lirih. Wajahnya kini merona dan jantungnya berpacu cepat dari biasanya.

Dia jatuh cinta.

**TBC**

**The game still goes on. Makin banyak review, makin cepet saya update.**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya. So sorry saya gak bisa bales satu-satu, TAPI saya tetep baca semua review kalian. So thank you so much for your support and your reviews, I really appreciate them. LOVE YOU ALL *hug tightly***

**SUPER THANKS TO:**

**byunbaek92****, ****aquariusbaby06****, ****neli amelia****, ****sofia.****ncop****, ****dianahyorie1****, ****jiaeraa15****, ****ananda.****Junia.****7****, ****PandaCherry****, ****farfaridah16**** (saya jg mau bungkus baek tp gak boleh sama si ****dobbi**** yeol), ****baguettes****, ****ByunViBaek**** (jiyeon nggak akan sering muncul, chingu), ****nia.****aries**** (mian, chingu. Ini FF rate-nya gak akan saya ganti –kemarin saya salah ketik aja, so there's no NC), ****welcumbaek****, ****alfianisheila**** (gpp, chingu. Saya udah seneng kamu suka FF ini & sempet review :D), ****KyusungChanbaek****, ****bananacaster****, ****Song Jiseok****, ****CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala**** (sejujurnya saya ngakak pas ngebayangin baek pake dress dan wig), ****exoblackpepper****, ****Baby Crong****, ****xohunte****, ****hunhankid****, ****reiasia95****, ****Special bubble****, ****Parkbaekyoda****, 7D, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****AnaknyaChanbaek92****, ****Balbaekyeolfan****, ****JungKimCaca****, ****septhaca****, ****chanbaex****, yeollo, Chan Banana, ****Little AiLaa**** (yes, luhan itu gay), chanlove, ****dolenny1328**** (boleh banget panggil 'puput' :D, konflik pasti ada tp masih lama kok), EXO88 (ada hunhan next chap), ****kxmbab****, ****Earl Cherry****, ****ChanBaekLuv****, ****nur991fah****, ****Byun Byun****, ****xiubaekhan****, ****Acha Kim****, ****dumbaekchan**** (jiyeon muncul di chap terakhir, dia gak akan sering muncul karena sebenarnya jiyeon gak tau baek lg ngerencanain balas dendam ke yeol), ****Dreesya****, ****mpiet.****lee****, ****arvita.****kim**** (gak banyak yg tau yeol itu gay, chingu)**


	5. Chapter 5

Suasana siang di kediaman Park itu begitu tenang. Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, sedangkan Sehun sedang memotong beberapa sayuran di dapur rumah Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, kediaman Park tidak dihuni siapapun selain Chanyeol, jadi Sehun bisa berbuat apapun disana –termasuk latihan memasaknya.

"Hey, Yeol. Tambahan apa yang cocok untuk salad Yunani?" tanya Sehun yang masih sibuk memotong sayuran.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan tidak ada jawaban.

Sehun mengernyit. "Chanyeol?" Dia kembali memanggil sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan, tapi tetap tidak ada sahutan. Laki-laki berkulit seputih susu itupun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sahabatnya.

Well, pantas saja Chanyeol tidak menyahutnya. Dia sedang melamun.

"Park Chanyeol?" Sehun memanggilnya lagi.

Tetap tidak ada respon. Laki-laki itupun bergerak mendekati Chanyeol –tanpa disadarinya, kemudian meniup telinga kanan sahabatnya itu, membuat Chanyeol terlonjak.

"OH SEHUN!" teriak Chanyeol refleks. "Apa-apaan kau ini, hah?!" sentak Chanyeol sambil menutup telinganya yang geli.

Sehun menatapnya datar. "Kau tahu aku memanggilmu sekitar..," Sehun menggerakkan jarinya sambil menatap ke atas –menghitung sesuatu, "..tiga kali. Aku memanggilmu sebanyak tiga kali dan kau tidak meresponku sama sekali."

"Aku tahu, bodoh! Aku tidak tuli." decak Chanyeol kesal. Dia kembali duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Kalau begitu, berikan respon. Kau mau aku memanggilmu laki-laki tembok?" cibir Sehun, membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol, kemudian menatap sahabatnya. "Hey, ada apa? Kau sudah melamun selama dua jam, kau tahu?"

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya sebentar. "Baru sepuluh menit."

"Sungguh? Baru sepuluh menit?" Sehun terkekeh sendiri karena kegagalannya dalam mendramatisir. "Baiklah. Jadi ada apa, kawan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Serius, ada apa?"

"Kubilang tidak ada."

"Katakan padaku."

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Katakan," Sehun memaksa, "Katakan, katakan, katakankatakankatakankatakankatakankatakankatakanka–"

"SEHUN!" Chanyeol memotongnya. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya.

"Maaf." cicit Sehun.

Hening sejenak.

"Katakan?" Sehun menunjukkan puppy-eyes-nya.

Chanyeol menatapnya datar. Sepertinya memang percuma menyembunyikan rahasia dari sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**LOVE SURVIVAL GAME**

**Chapter 5 **– **Revelation**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Comedy**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Oh ya, untuk readers yang mengharapkan HunHan moment kayaknya gak bisa soalnya FF ini bener-bener fokus sama ChanBaek, jadi HunHan cuma muncul slightly aja. Shocking chapter! Sesuai judulnya, ada rahasia yang terkuak disini *shocker*. Penasaran? Check. This. Out.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bung, kau menyukainya! Kau menyukainya! Sudah kuduga kau **memang** jatuh cinta padanya!" pekik Sehun heboh. Dia memasang pose kemenangan sekarang, membuat Chanyeol muak saja.

"Lalu, kenapa? Itu tidak penting."

"Tidak penting? Kawan, kau baru saja mengakuinya, oke? Aku selalu heran, kenapa kau begitu sulit mengakui sesuatu yang sudah jelas?" Sehun mendramatisir (lagi).

"Ini hanya–ini–aku sendiri tidak menyangka, oke? Jadi, berhenti heboh sendiri atau aku terpaksa menjahit mulutmu!" Chanyeol mengancam –setengah frustasi.

"Kau tidak akan berani." Sehun mencibir, membuat Chanyeol menganga. "Anyway, apa gerakanmu selanjutnya? Kau tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian menoleh pada Sehun. "Kau punya ide?" Chanyeol balik bertanya pada Sehun. Dia benar-benar stuck rupanya.

Sehun menyeringai. Dia baru akan mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi Chanyeol segera memotongnya, "Lupakan. Aku benci ide yang kau keluarkan setiap kali kau selesai menyeringai."

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu, Park."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Aku ini seorang love expert, kau tahu?"

"Kau baru pacaran dua kali dan kau berani memanggil dirimu sendiri 'love expert'? Yeah, right." Chanyeol mencibir.

Sehun menatapnya datar untuk beberapa detik.

"Hey, angka apa sebelum satu?" tanya Sehun, membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Nol?"

"Oh! Ya, benar. Selamat! Kau punya nol mantan kekasih." ledek Sehun. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ayolah, Yeol! Yakinlah pada sahabatmu sendiri. Setidaknya aku punya beberapa pengalaman daripada kau, oke?"

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar. "Fine. Apa rencanamu?"

**###**

Sehun melambaikan tangannya saat laki-laki itu menangkap sosok Baekhee berjalan ke arahnya, sedangkan Chanyeol –yang berdiri di sampingnya– hanya diam menatapnya dari kejauhan. Dia sudah siap untuk melancarkan rencananya hari ini. Untungnya, cuaca hari ini juga sangat mendukung rencananya.

"Hai~" sapa Baekhyun dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Hai~" Sehun balik menyapa, tapi sahabatnya malah diam. Entah kenapa, dia jadi kikuk begini. "Untung kau bawa payung sendiri, Baek."

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya. "Kenapa? Kalian tidak bawa?"

"Aku bawa, tapi Chanyeol tidak. Mungkin kau bisa berbagi satu payung dengannya?" Sehun mulai memainkan perannya.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerjap. "Kenapa kalian tidak berbagi payung saja? Kalian'kan bertetangga."

"Itu akan terlihat aneh, Baek. Aku tidak mau dikira gay hanya karena satu payung dengannya." tutur Sehun.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Bukannya kau memang gay?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak mau dikira pasangannya. Aku lebih suka dikira pasangan dengan Luhan." Sehun nyengir bocah, membuat Baekhyun ikut terkekeh.

"Ada-ada saja. Ya sudah, kau yang bawa ya?" Baekhyun memberikan payungnya pada Chanyeol. Si laki-laki tinggi hanya mengambil payung Baekhyun tanpa menyahutnya. Dengan begini, rencana pertama mereka sukses.

Selama dalam perjalanan, tidak ada kata yang terucap di antara mereka bertiga. Chanyeol tidak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya saat dia berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Ini sangat konyol. Padahal mereka pernah ciuman dan saling melempar candaan, tapi sekarang? Mulut Chanyeol seperti keram dengan debaran jantung yang berdetak dua kali lebih keras.

"Kau sudah dapatkan jaketmu?" Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan di antaranya dan Chanyeol.

"U–uh..ya, sudah."

Sehun yang berjalan di depan mereka berusaha menahan tawanya karena suara Chanyeol yang terdengar jelas gugup. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal –sekedar untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Um..kau sibuk hari ini?" Chanyeol-pun ikut memainkan perannya.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Kau mau mampir sebentar ke rumahku?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingung. "Tumben sekali kau mengundangku ke rumahmu?"

"Selagi menunggu hujannya reda saja. Lagipula, kau juga tidak sedang sibuk'kan?"

"Hm..iya sih. Baiklah, mungkin sebentar." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. "Sehun-ah, kau juga mau ikut?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menawari Sehun.

"Hah?" Sehun kaget dengan tawaran itu. Diliriknya Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya tajam seolah mengatakan 'cepat tolak!'. Oke, dia tidak boleh menjadi pengganggu acara PDKT Chanyeol, jadi pass. Lagipula, dia tidak ingin jadi kambing congek nantinya.

"Tidak, Baek. Aku disuruh membereskan kamarku oleh Eomma. Kau tahulah, kamar laki-laki." Sehun berkilah. Baekhyun mengangguk paham menjawabnya. Dihembuskannya napas lega oleh Sehun. Syukurlah Baekhyun tidak curiga.

**###**

"Kau tahu? Aku masih bingung kenapa kau tidak memiliki satupun majalah atau DVD porno. Dimana kau menyembunyikannya?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menyeruput jus strawberry-nya.

Chanyeol berhenti menyesap jus-nya dan menatap Baekhyun datar. "Mungkin itu karena aku tidak punya barang seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah laki-laki normal memiliki barang seperti itu?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak normal?"

"Apa kau tidak normal?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menyeringai sambil mendekati Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun gugup. "M–mau apa kau?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja? Apakah aku normal atau tidak."

Jantung Baekhyun sudah berdegup gila karena ucapan Chanyeol itu. Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas seketika. Namun saat jarak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya berkisar sepuluh senti, seseorang memencet bel rumah Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu sempat berdecak kesal, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya untuk membukakan pintu. Setelah bayangan Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya, barulah Baekhyun bisa menghela napas lega. Well, tadi itu benar-benar nyaris. Sementara itu, Chanyeol yang telah membukakan pintu rumahnya dikejutkan oleh kedatangan teman sekelasnya.

"Kyungsoo? Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku datang untuk mengambil bukuku, ingat?"

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya. "Ah, benar. Aku lupa. Masuklah dulu, akan kuambil bukumu." Chanyeol membukakan pintu rumahnya lebih lebar sehingga laki-laki bermata belok itu bisa masuk ke dalam. Kyungsoo duduk di sofa ruang tamu, sementara Chanyeol pergi ke kamarnya.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya lagi.

"Kyungsoo, dia datang untuk mengambil bukunya. Aish, dimana buku itu ya?" gumam Chanyeol seraya mengobrak-abrik isi meja belajarnya.

"Kyungsoo?" gumam Baekhyun.

Karena penasaran, Baekhyun-pun bangkit dari duduknya dan turun menuju lantai satu untuk melihat tamu Chanyeol. Tapi kemudian, mata sipitnya melebar saat menemukan laki-laki yang ditemuinya saat di café XO itu tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Dengan cepat, laki-laki berpenampilan perempuan itu bersembunyi di balik tembok.

Sial. Aku lupa dia teman sekelas Chanyeol –rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Jantung Baekhyun hampir saja copot saat mendengar suara bass di belakangnya. Refleks, Baekhyun berbalik sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"T–tidak ada." Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar saat Chanyeol memicing curiga padanya. "K–kau sudah temukan bukunya?" Baekhyun segera mengalihkan topik.

"Ya, sudah." sahut Chanyeol seraya menunjukkan buku tebal di tangannya.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu. Aku kembali ke kamarmu ya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera berlari menuju lantai dua. Namun saking terburu-burunya laki-laki pendek itu, Baekhyun tersandung anak tangga sehingga badannya oleng ke belakang. "Kyaaa–"

Chanyeol yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya, dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Baekhyun sehingga laki-laki pendek itu kini berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kau itu ceroboh sekali sih? Tadi itu nyaris saja." celetuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menyadari perubahan raut muka Baekhyun saat ini. Warna merah sudah memenuhi permukaan kulit wajahnya yang putih dan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang itu sama sekali tidak membantunya. Well, itu semua karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat dengan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang memeluknya posesif.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol –membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"I–iya, aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdentum gila.

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara di hadapan mereka berhasil membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh padanya. Itu suara Kyungsoo. Entah sejak kapan dia berada disana dan sepertinya dia menyaksikan adegan tadi jika dilihat dari raut terkejut di wajahnya.

"Oh, tadi Baekhee tersandung dan hampir jatuh, jadi aku menangkapnya." Chanyeol menjelaskan. Tatapan Kyungsoo kini beralih menuju Baekhyun yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya. Matanya memicing curiga, membuat laki-laki maniak eye-liner itu semakin gugup. "Oh ya, kenalkan, ini Byun Baekhee. Baek, ini Do Kyungsoo –teman sekelasku." Chanyeol memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

Baekhyun hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Kenapa di saat dia ingin menghindari laki-laki bermata belok itu, dia malah membuat kegaduhan dan menyebabkannya dipelototi oleh laki-laki bermata belok itu seperti sekarang ini? Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, Chanyeol malah mengenalkan mereka berdua.

"Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun –masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas kasar, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyungsoo. Mau tak mau, Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu dan ikut memperkenalkan diri. "Byun Baekhee."

Baekhyun bisa dengan jelas merasakan tatapan menyelidik dari mata Kyungsoo. Laki-laki bermata belok itu lagi-lagi menatapnya dari bawah ke atas. Baekhyun bahkan bisa melihat seringaiannya sekilas, seolah mengejek penampilannya.

"Ini bukumu." Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatan saling menatap mereka.

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo menerima buku itu, kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Aku sering melihatmu datang ke sekolah kami dan pulang bersama Chanyeol, apa kau kekasihnya?"

"B–bukan!" Baekhyun membantah cepat.

Kyungsoo menyeringai kembali mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. "Begitu ya? Memang tidak mungkin sih karena Chanyeol itu gay."

Mata Baekhyun sontak melotot dibuatnya. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Dengan cepat, pandangannya dialihkan pada Chanyeol –yang sama terkejutnya dengan ucapan Kyungsoo barusan.

"K–kau gay?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu, Kyungsoo-ya." Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Dia tidak menyangkal, berarti itu benar.

"Kenapa? Toh itu memang benar'kan?" bela Kyungsoo. Dia terlihat puas melihat respon dari Baekhyun yang sesuai perhitungannya. "Jadi, kusarankan agar kau menyerah saja tentang Chanyeol." tandasnya.

Baekhyun menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dia merasa laki-laki pendek di hadapannya ini sedang meremehkannya. Padahal dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah laki-laki, tapi dia malah menggunakan penampilan Baekhyun saat ini agar dia menjauhi Chanyeol. Well, Kyungsoo salah besar kalau menyangka Baekhyun akan menyerah detik itu juga.

"Lalu, kenapa?" ucap Baekhyun. "Aku hanya tinggal membuatnya jadi straight lagi'kan? Itu tidak akan sulit." Baekhyun menyeringai di ujung kalimatnya, membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. "Kau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi'kan? Kalau begitu, silakan pulang. Pintu keluar ada di sebelah sana."

Laki-laki bermata belok itu menatap Baekhyun tajam dengan rahang yang sudah mengeras. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya –menahan emosi. Baekhyun menantangnya.

Oke, akan kuladeni kau, banci –Kyungsoo merutuk dalam hatinya.

"Baik. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, Chanyeol-ah." Kyungsoo mengalah –untuk saat ini.

"Hah? Oh, ya. Akan kuantar sampai gerbang."

Saat Chanyeol sedang mengantar Kyungsoo ke gerbang rumahnya, Baekhyun masih disana sambil tetap menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Otaknya berputar cepat untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya. Well, ini benar-benar tidak disangka-sangkanya dan dia harus merubah strateginya. Dan yang terpenting, dia harus menyingkirkan siapapun yang ingin menghalangi jalannya, termasuk Do Kyungsoo.

**###**

Sehun menganga setelah mendengar cerita Chanyeol. "Ya Tuhan, itu sungguhan?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Menurutmu, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol. Well, sepertinya Chanyeol juga terkejut dengan kejadian barusan.

"Wow. Itu benar-benar heb–kau harus mendapatkannya, Yeol. Serius, laki-laki Byun ini benar-benar menarik."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dia pasti akan marah kalau tahu aku sudah mengetahui identitas aslinya." cicit Chanyeol.

"Dia bahkan tidak marah setelah mengetahui kau gay, apa yang kau khawatirkan?" ujar Sehun enteng, membuat Chanyeol mendengus.

"Easy to say. Tapi..," Chanyeol menggantungkan ucapannya, "..apa menurutmu aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa aku sudah mengetahui identitasnya?"

"Jangan. Biarkan dia yang mengaku padamu duluan. Aku akan minta bantuan Luhan."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Luhan? Sahabat Baekhyun?"

"Mm-hm." Sehun mengangguk mantap. Perlahan, seringaian Sehun muncul di sudut bibirnya. "Persiapkan alat pancingmu, kawan. Kita akan pergi memancing."

Sementara itu, di kediaman Byun, Baekhyun sedang mondar-mandir di hadapan sahabatnya –Luhan– sambil mengoceh panjang lebar.

"Bisa kau percaya itu?! Maksudku, siapa dia menyuruhku untuk menyerah mendapatkan si Dobbi?! Cih! Dia salah besar aku akan menyerah begitu saja!" Baekhyun menggerutu tentang kejadian tadi siang pada Luhan. Dan Luhan hampir bosan mendengar ocehan tak berujungnya, tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama karena terselamatkan oleh pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Diraihnya ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari Sehun. Alisnya bertautan saat membaca isi pesan itu. Mata rusa Luhan dialihkan pada Baekhyun yang masih mengoceh, kemudian kembali pada pesan Sehun.

"Aku harus pergi." ucap Luhan seraya mengambil tas-nya.

"Tunggu, kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai!" Baekhyun mencegat Luhan.

"Aku harus..," Luhan berpikir sejenak, "..memberi makan Taylor."

"Taylor?"

"Seekor kucing."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Sejak kapan kau punya kucing?"

"Oh, dia bukan milikku. Itu milik Nyonya Min, dia menitipkan Taylor padaku selama dia pergi ke Busan." tutur Luhan. Baekhyun masih menatapnya bingung. "Dia penggemar Taylor Lautner." tambah Luhan, membuat Baekhyun mengangguk paham sekarang.

"Oke. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Bye!" seru Luhan seraya keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Begitu laki-laki bermata rusa itu keluar dari kediaman Byun, Luhan menghembuskan napasnya lega. Untungnya Baekhyun tidak curiga pada alasan anehnya karena jelas tadi dia berbohong, kecuali bagian tetangganya –Nyonya Min– yang memiliki kucing bernama Taylor Lautner.

"Sebaiknya memang ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan, Oh Sehun."

**###**

Luhan menganga begitu Sehun selesai bicara. "CHANYEOL BENAR-BENAR GAY?!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matnaya bosan, sedangkan Sehun mengernyit kebingungan.

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu dari Baekhyun?" Sehun bertanya –mengingat Baekhyun sudah tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah gay dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Kupikir itu hanya omongan tidak mutu si laki-laki Do. Jadi, aku mengabaikannya."

"Well, dia memang benar." Sehun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sebelumnya padaku?" tanya Luhan –terdengar merajuk.

"Dia tidak mau ada yang tahu selain aku, Kyungsoo, dan Noona-nya." tutur Sehun seraya menunjuk Chanyeol di belakangnya.

Tatapan Luhan kini beralih pada Chanyeol. "Dan tadi kau bilang, kau tahu identitas Baek yang sebenarnya? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak dia melihat 'sosis' Baekhyun di toilet." Sehun menjawab dengan santainya, membuat Luhan melotot.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah seorang maniak!" pekik Luhan.

Reaksi yang sama dengan Sehun. Tentu saja.

"Aku bukan maniak! Astaga, kenapa kalian begitu mirip?!" Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Tapi Luhan dan Sehun hanya menatapnya datar. "Apa?" Chanyeol mengerjap bingung. Luhan dan Sehun terus memicing curiga padanya. "Kalian tidak percaya padaku? Apa wajah ini meragukan kalian?" Chanyeol memperlihatkan wajah seriusnya. Luhan dan Sehun saling tatap, kemudian mengedikkan bahunya.

"Anyway, kami butuh bantuanmu, Lu. Tapi sebelumnya, kami ingin bertanya." Sehun mengembalikan topik semula.

"Tanya apa?" tanya Luhan dengan alis bertautan.

"Baekhyun itu gay atau bukan?" Chanyeol melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Hm..dia mengaku bahwa dia masih straight, tapi..," Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya, "..aku sendiri tidak yakin."

"Kenapa?"

"Well, dia pernah mengatakan bahwa kau sangat menawan saat sedang bernyanyi di XO café. Maksudku, Baek tidak pernah benar-benar menyukaimu dan selalu mengeluhkanmu semenjak dia menyamar jadi perempuan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, dia berceletuk padaku bahwa kau terlihat menawan saat sedang memainkan gitar, bukankah itu aneh?" terang Luhan panjang lebar.

"Aku tahu dia memang terpesona olehmu!" seru Sehun, membuat raksasa di sebelahnya salah tingkah.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Luhan mengangguk pasti.

"Kupikir dia mulai gay." Luhan berhipotesis dengan mimik serius.

"Yeol, ini kesempatanmu. Kau harus membuatnya menjadi benar-benar gay." ucap Sehun berapi-api.

"Benar dan aku mendukungmu." Luhan menimpali.

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia senang mendapatkan dukungan seperti ini dari teman-temannya, tapi apakah ini memang benar? Ini seperti menjerumuskan teman sendiri, bukan? /*Author dibekap sama HunHan*/

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Apa rencananya?" tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

**###**

Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya saat dia baru keluar dari gedung sekolahnya. Chanyeol sempat berpikir Baekhyun tidak akan datang lagi ke sekolahnya mengingat dia sudah tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah gay. Dia pikir Baekhyun tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi karena dia straight dan Chanyeol adalah gay. Itu membuat posisi Baekhyun sebagai seorang laki-laki terancam, bukan? Tapi nyatanya laki-laki pendek itu berdiri disana –di tempat biasa dia menjemput Chanyeol. Tanpa disadarinya, Chanyeol malah tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri dan tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Sial.

Padahal Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, tapi itu berhasil membuat jantung Chanyeol berdentum gila.

"Hai." sapa Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun sedikit kaku sambil berkata, "Hai. Kau datang lagi?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Kupikir kau akan menyerah setelah mengetahui..kau tahu, aku adalah gay." ucap Chanyeol seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal –dengan suara yang memelan di ujung kalimat.

"Lalu? Kupikir itu bukan alasan untuk menyerah, iya'kan?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun haru. "Kau tidak merasa jijik padaku?"

"Biasa saja. Mungkin karena aku memiliki sahabat gay? Lagipula, gay itu bisa disembuhkan kok. Aku akan membuatmu straight dan jatuh cinta padaku." tandas Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Laki-laki tinggi itu merasa agak bersalah karena mempermainkan laki-laki yang disukainya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kita pulang sekarang?" ajak Chanyeol.

"Sehun bagaimana?"

"Bukankah kau mau membuatku straight? Kupikir kita tidak membutuhkan Sehun, benar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ayo, kita pulang." ujar Baekhyun seraya mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol, membuat laki-laki yang lebih tinggi salah tingkah. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kikuk, membuat laki-laki yang lebih pendek terkekeh. "Ini salah satu caraku untuk membuatmu straight, jadi kau harus terbiasa."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol mengalah. Dia sebenarnya agak kecewa karena alasan Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya itu, tapi dia tetap harus berakting.

"Hey, ayo kita makan es krim dulu!" seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Dia benar-benar terlihat bersemangat dan itu membuat Chanyeol gemas melihatnya. Diusapnya puncak kepala Baekhyun seraya tersenyum.

"Tentu."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun-pun berjalan menuju toko es krim yang pernah mereka datangi sebelumnya. Mereka duduk di bangku dekat kaca begitu sampai di toko es krim itu. Setelah mereka memesan es krim yang mereka inginkan, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Sejak kapan kau gay?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, sejak SD kurasa. Aku merasa tidak tertarik pada perempuan sejak aku masih kecil."

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak tertarik saja."

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki sebelumnya?" Baekhyun bertanya kembali.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Pernah, tapi tidak sampai pacaran."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Karena laki-laki itu sudah menikah."

Baekhyun melotot. "Kau jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang sudah menikah?!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar. "Keberatan kau kecilkan suaramu? Orang-orang mulai menatap kita aneh."

Baekhyun refleks menutup mulutnya. "Astaga, Yeol. Itu benar-benar..," Baekhyun berusaha melengkapi kalimatnya tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan kata yang tepat. "Lupakan. Selain laki-laki itu, kau pernah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain?"

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk. "Saat SMP, tapi hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Kenapa tidak nyatakan saja perasaanmu?"

"Karena dia sudah bertunangan."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengernyit. "Ada anak SMP yang sudah bertunangan?"

"Bukan anak SMP, dia guruku."

"APA?!" Baekhyun memekik refleks, membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menatap aneh ke arah mereka (lagi). "Apa tipemu itu yang lebih tua darimu?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Mungkin." jawab Chanyeol acuh. Dia rasanya ingin tertawa pada setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun, tapi dia berusaha menahannya. "Cukup tentangku. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Tidak tertarik menjadi lesbian?" goda Chanyeol.

"Lesbian? Ahahaha~ bagaimana mungkin? Aku ini la–" Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya begitu tersadar dia hampir membocorkan identitasnya. Laki-laki pendek itu berdehem saat Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. "Maksudku, aku lebih suka laki-laki."

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Sungguh?" Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. "Bagaimana denganku? Kau tertarik padaku?"

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung. "Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Mengesampingkan niat anehmu itu, apa kau benar-benar tidak memiliki ketertarikan padaku? Kau suka laki-laki'kan?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pertanyaan Chanyeol terlalu ambigu baginya. Apakah dia harus berkata bahwa dia suka laki-laki karena dia 'perempuan' atau dia harus berkata dia suka laki-laki karena mungkin –hanya mungkin– dia adalah gay? Oke, coret pilihan terakhir karena Baekhyun masih yakin dirinya 100% lurus.

"Aku hanya tertarik untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku." Baekhyun mengambil jawaban aman.

Chanyeol tidak menyerah begitu saja.

"Kau yakin? Karena sepertinya kau begitu terpesona saat aku bernyanyi di XO café."

"A–aku tidak terpesona!" Baekhyun berkilah.

"Aku bisa melihat rona merah di pipimu~"

"Kau rabun ya?! Ini bukan rona merah!" seru Baekhyun seraya menutup kedua pipinya dengan tangannya. Rasanya pipinya semakin panas karena dia menyangkal hal itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh karena reaksi Baekhyun yang berlebihan itu. Laki-laki jangkung itu mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas. "Setelah ini, aku memang yakin kau memang suka laki-laki."

Baekhyun mengernyit. Lagi-lagi kalimat ambigu. Apakah itu berarti dia terlihat normal di mata Chanyeol atau dia baru saja mengakui –secara tidak langsung– bahwa dia adalah gay?

Sial.

Baekhyun segera menghapus kalimat terakhir dari pemikirannya.

"Semoga beruntung mendapatkan hatiku, Nona Byun." ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman penuh makna di bibirnya.

**TBC**

**Oke, semoga chapter ini bisa meyakinkan kalian tentang bagaimana perasaan Baek sesungguhnya. So, review?**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya. So sorry saya gak bisa bales satu-satu, TAPI saya tetep baca semua review kalian. So thank you so much for your support and your reviews, I really appreciate them. LOVE YOU ALL *hug tightly***

**SUPER THANKS TO:**

**exoblackpepper****, ****sunsehunee****, ****Rizsasa****, ****arvita.****kim****, ****dianahyorie1****, ****jiaeraa15****, ****Oh anna23****, ****KyusungChanbaek****, ****ByunViBaek****, ****xiubaekhan****, ****aquariusbaby06****, ****welcumbaek****, ****dolenny1328****, ****Safira Blue Sapphire****, ****Maple fujoshi2309****, ****reiasia95****, ****Maple fujoshi2309****, ****babyboybyun****, ****kimyori95****, ****farfaridah16****, ****VampireDPS****, ****nia.****aries****, ****Lussia Archery****, ****rachel suliss****, ****septhaca**** (gak ada motivasi apapun, iseng aja :P), ****xanyeol****, ****parkminoz****, ****Special bubble****, ****AnaknyaChanbaek92****, ****Maple fujoshi2309****, ****mpiet.****lee****, ****baguettes****, ****meliarisky7****, ****ChanBaekLuv****, ****parklili****, ****snowy07****, ****CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala****, 7D, EXO88, ****Byun Byun****, ****neli amelia****, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, chanchanhwang, Esyahzkrisho, 90rahmayani (salam kenal :D. Baekhyun cemburu ada saatnya kok), Little AiLaa, dreamers girl, BbuingHeaven, tanpanama**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Semoga beruntung mendapatkan hatiku, Nona Byun."_

"Dia bilang begitu?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk menjawabnya. "Dan kau yakin kau masih straight?" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk –dengan pasti kali ini, membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan. "Sampai kapan kau akan menyangkal bahwa kau ini gay?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan menuduhku gay?" Baekhyun membalikkan pertanyaan Luhan, membuat laki-laki bermata rusa itu mendengus kesal. "Aku masih tertarik pada perempuan, Lu."

"Oh ya? Apa kau akan tetap 'straight' setelah melihat ini?" Luhan menunjukkan foto Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa dengan tampannya.

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung. "Tunggu dulu. Dari mana kau dapatkan foto Chanyeol?"

"Atau ini?" Luhan menunjukkan foto Chanyeol yang lain, kali ini fotonya yang sedang bermain gitar.

"Kenapa kau punya fot–"

"Atau ini?!" Luhan menunjukkan foto Chanyeol yang topless di pantai.

"Yak, tunggu dulu!" Teriakan Baekhyun sukses menghentikan gerakan Luhan yang sepertinya akan menunjukkan foto Chanyeol yang lain. "Dari mana kau dapatkan foto-foto itu? Kau mengintainya?" tuduh Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya, tapi Luhan hanya menyeringai padanya.

"Kau menginginkan foto-foto ini?"

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak!" Baekhyun membantah cepat. Namun sahabat gay-nya itu malah mengibas-ngibaskan foto-foto itu di wajah Baekhyun –seolah mengatakan 'kau yakin?'. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. "Berikan padaku!" seru Baekhyun seraya merebut semua foto itu dari tangan Luhan. Luhan hanya melemparkan senyum kemenangannya. Melihat senyuman menyebalkan di bibir Luhan, membuat Baekhyun merasa dibodohi. "Aku tidak butuh foto-foto si Dobbi! Tidak penting!" seru Baekhyun seraya memberikan kembali semua foto itu pada Luhan.

Luhan tertawa melihat sikap Baekhyun yang keras kepala ini. "Sudahlah, Baek. Kenapa tidak kau akui saja bahwa kau itu gay? Tidak sesulit kelihatannya kok."

"Aku **bukan** gay, Xi Luhan." tandas Baekhyun.

"Lalu, kenapa kau merebut semua foto Chanyeol dariku tadi?"

"Aku hanya berusaha menghentikan tingkahmu yang seperti maniak itu, oke?! Aku sedang menyelamatkanmu." Baekhyun masih kukuh berdalih.

"Atau menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri. Chanyeol itu tampan lho! Bukan suatu keanehan kau suka padanya."

Baekhyun jaw-drop mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Aku **tidak** suka si Dobbi, oke? Dan adalah suatu keanehan aku yang straight menyukai laki-laki, apalagi laki-laki bertelinga lebar sepertinya!" cibir Baekhyun.

"Oh ya? Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol menyukaimu." goda Luhan. "Dan mungkin –hanya mungkin, kau juga menyukainya."

"Ya, mungkin –hanya mungkin– itu GILA!"

Luhan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala karena Baekhyun tak kunjung mengaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**LOVE SURVIVAL GAME**

**Chapter 6 **– **Game Over**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Park Jiyeon**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Comedy**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Ini saya post lebih awal karena saya lagi jenuh *alasan aneh*. Terus chapter ini..gimana ngomongnya ya? Sebagian dari kalian akan senyam-senyum sendiri, kemudian akhirnya mendengus kesal atau kecewa –mungkin? Stop spolier! Langsung dibaca aja. Enjoy~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya Tuhan, coba kau lihat foto ini!" Baekhyun berseru saat melihat foto Chanyeol saat masih kecil yang sedang memeluk ferret. "Dia begitu lu–" Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya begitu melihat Luhan menyeringai padanya. "Dia terlihat aneh." Baekhyun mengganti kalimatnya dengan cepat, membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Kau tahu, kondisi kalian saat ini sangat lucu sebenarnya. Chanyeol itu gay dan kau berusaha membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu, tapi kau masih bersikukuh bahwa kau ini straight."

"Aku **memang** straight."

"Oke, katakanlah kau straight, lalu selanjutnya apa? Kau tetap akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu? Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol tahu bahwa kau ini laki-laki dan dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu yang laki-laki, kau akan tetap straight?"

"Ya, itu memang rencanaku, Lu." Luhan mendengus mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Kalaupun aku ini gay, aku tidak akan menyukainya. Tapi untungnya, aku ini straight, jadi aku tentu tidak akan menyukainya."

"Terserah kau sajalah." Luhan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala karena sifat keras kepala Baekhyun.

**###**

Baekhyun menemukan Kyungsoo saat dia memasuki kawasan sekolah Chanyeol. Laki-laki bermata belok itu menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok gerbang –seolah memang sedari tadi dia menunggu kehadiran Baekhyun– sambil menatapnya tajam. Baekhyun balik menatapnya tajam seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau masih berani datang kemari, hah?" Kyungsoo memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kau masih berani menghalangiku?" balas Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Sudah kukatakan percuma saja membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada kau yang 'perempuan' karena Chanyeol itu gay. Kalau kau tetap bersikukuh meneruskan niat bodohmu ini, kau yang akan kena imbasnya karena aku yakin kau bukan gay sepertinya."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Karena aku menyukai Chanyeol." Baekhyun sontak melotot karena pengakuan Kyungsoo yang terang-terangan itu. "Dan melihat laki-laki berpenampilan perempuan sepertimu berusaha mendapatkan hati Chanyeol, aku tentu tidak bisa diam. Jadi, sebaiknya kau hentikan drama bodohmu ini dan kembalilah berpenampilan normal. Kau terlihat menggelikan dengan wig dan rok itu." cibir Kyungsoo seraya menatap penampilan Baekhyun dari bawah ke atas.

Baekhyun mendengus mendengarnya. "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Kyungsoo menyeringai. "Aku akan bongkar penyamaranmu itu pada Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengeraskan rahangnya menahan emosi. Well, laki-laki Do ini benar-benar keras kepala. Baekhyun segera memutar otaknya untuk membalasnya.

"Aku ragu dia akan menyukaimu bahkan setelah kau bongkar penyamaranku. Dia sepertinya menyukaiku." ucap Baekhyun dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, tanya saja Sehun. Dia sahabat Chanyeol'kan? Aku yakin dia lebih tahu perasaan Chanyeol." Baekhyun menantangnya.

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang mengeraskan rahangnya karena menahan emosi, namun sebisa mungkin dia terlihat tenang di hadapan Baekhyun. Perlahan, laki-laki bermata belok itu mendekati Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya. "Ini belum berakhir, Byun." desis Kyungsoo. Laki-laki bermata belok itupun segera pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Cih. Kau pikir aku takut, apa?" Baekhyun mencibir, kemudian melangkah menuju Chanyeol yang melambai ke arahnya. Laki-laki pendek itu balik melambaikan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol. "Aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku bahkan sebelum kau sempat membongkar jati diriku, Do." ucapnya dengan seringaian menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Hai," sapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Baekhyun balas tersenyum padanya. "Kita pulang?"

"Hm..aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Kau keberatan menemaniku?" Baekhyun memelas.

"Tentu tidak, kau mau kemana?"

Lihat? Dia bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mengikuti kemauanku –batin Baekhyun.

**###**

Chanyeol menatap pemandangan biru di hadapannya sesaat sebelum menatap Baekhyun yang sedang melepas sepatunya. Mereka berada di pantai sekarang. Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Baekhyun membawanya kesana.

"Apa kau akan berenang?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun tertawa karena pertanyaan aneh laki-laki jangkung itu. "Tentu saja tidak. Dari mana kau dapat pemikiran seperti itu? Buka sepatumu juga." Chanyeol-pun menuruti kemauan Baekhyun dan segera melepas sepatunya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Chanyeol yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak main ke pantai. Terakhir kali aku kemari itu satu tahun yang lalu." Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sudah selesai melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kakinya. "Ayo!" seru Baekhyun seraya menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju bibir pantai. Sedangkan laki-laki jangkung itu terpaksa mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

Merekapun mulai bermain-main di sekitar pantai. Keduanya nampak menikmati acara jalan-jalannya. Baekhyun terus menerus mengejar ombak kecil ketika ombak itu surut dan kembali mundur saat ombak kecil itu menyapu bibir pantai yang juga mengenai kaki putihnya. Sedangkan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi hanya bisa menuruti setiap langkah laki-laki yang lebih pendek, tidak protes sedikitpun saat Chanyeol diseret kesana-kemari oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol sendiri tak bisa menahan senyumannya saat melihat senyuman Baekhyun terkembang.

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol. Namun saat laki-laki tinggi itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada laki-laki pendek yang memanggilnya, yang didapatkannya adalah cipratan air laut dan dia tidak sempat menghindarinya sehingga itu mengenai seragamnya. Chanyeol bisa mendengar Baekhyun tertawa –menertawainya. "Aigoo~ seragammu basah ya? Kasihan sekali~" ledek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap jengkel Baekhyun yang masih tertawa, kemudian mendengus pelan. "Yak, awas kau ya!" peringatnya. Tapi laki-laki pendek itu nampak acuh dan malah menjulurkan lidahnya –mengejek Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang kesalpun berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang kini berlari demi nyawanya. Mereka terus menambah kecepatan berlari masing-masing, tapi Chanyeol –si pemilik kaki panjang– lebih diuntungkan dalam hal ini. Jadilah acara kejar-kejaran itu berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang berhasil menangkap Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang. Laki-laki pendek itu sempat meronta karena Chanyeol tak mau melepaskannya. Tapi saat Chanyeol memutar badannya dan beralih memeluk pinggangnya, Baekhyun merasa semua tenaganya hilang entah kemana. Mata Chanyeol yang tajam itu menatap matanya. Pandangannya begitu dalam –Baekhyun tak tahu apa arti pandangan itu– sampai-sampai Baekhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan kedua matanya dari mata coklat milik Chanyeol. Mata bulat berwarna coklat itu mendadak begitu indah di mata laki-laki pendek itu dan Baekhyun baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

"Kau cantik sekali, Baek." ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba seraya mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang dimana menjadi penyebab dari munculnya warna kemerahan di pipi itu. Sementara Baekhyun yang dikejutkan oleh kalimat itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain membulatkan matanya. Jantungnya sudah bertalu-talu hanya karena kalimat cheesy dan tatapan intens seorang Park Chanyeol. Laki-laki pendek itu bahkan tidak sadar saat laki-laki tinggi di hadapannya mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka. Kesadaran Baekhyun kembali sepenuhnya saat bibir tebal itu menempel di bibir tipisnya. Mengecupnya pelan, memberikan sensasi aneh nan nyaman bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun awalnya tidak membalasnya, tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama karena laki-laki maniak eye-liner itu sepertinya telah terbuai dengan permainan bibir Chanyeol di atas bibirnya. Jadi, Baekhyun-pun membalas kecupan itu sama pelannya seraya memegang bahu tegap Chanyeol. Mendapatkan respon dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya dengan menelusupkan tangan kanannya di tengkuk Baekhyun. Refleks, Baekhyun-pun memindahkan kedua tangannya menuju leher Chanyeol, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Mereka saling mengecup dan menghisap bibir atas-bawah bergantian selama beberapa detik.

Saat tautan mereka lepas, Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun intens, membuat laki-laki pendek itu salah tingkah. Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk –menyembunyikan rona di pipinya– dan itu membuat Chanyeol gemas padanya. Senyuman jahil Chanyeol terkembang begitu saja karena laki-laki dalam dekapannya itu terlihat begitu gugup. Maka diangkatlah dagu Baekhyun sehingga mata mereka bertemu, kemudian Chanyeol berkata, "Kau menikmati ciumanku, hm?"

BLUSH! –pipi Baekhyun memerah sempurna karenanya. Namun sebelum Baekhyun sempat membalas ucapan Chanyeol, laki-laki tinggi itu kembali membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya tak sabaran –tidak seperti tadi. Baekhyun awalnya meronta dan tidak mau membalasnya, tapi saat Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menelusupkan lidahnya, tenaga Baekhyun hilang begitu saja. Baekhyun membeku saat lidah Chanyeol mengabsen deretan giginya dan menyapu langit-langit mulutnya. Kemudian, lidah Chanyeol membelit lidah Baekhyun –mengajaknya bertarung. Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain meremas seragam Chanyeol kuat agar tubuhnya tidak ambruk tiba-tiba hanya karena kakinya lemas.

Selang beberapa detik ciuman panas mereka, Chanyeol merasakan pukulan di dadanya. Dia mengerti Baekhyun sudah kehabisan napas dan menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan pagutannya. Dengan terpaksa, Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Baekhyun segera meraup udara dengan rakus –masih dengan kedua tangan meremas seragam Chanyeol. Napasnya yang hangat bisa Chanyeol rasakan di lehernya, membuat aliran darahnya berdesir begitu cepat. Chanyeol bisa melihat pipi Baekhyun merona sempurna dengan ujung bibirnya yang menyisakan ludah –entah milik siapa itu. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol menyapu ludah itu dengan lidahnya, membuat Baekhyun membeku seketika. Dia tidak siap dengan pergerakan Chanyeol dan itu sukses membuat wajahnya kebakaran dengan jantung yang berusaha lari dari kebakaran itu.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Kenapa Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya hampir copot?

"Bibirmu manis, Baek." ucap Chanyeol lirih, membuat Baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya saking malunya. Chanyeol jadi geli sendiri karena melihat sikap Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti perempuan sekarang. Laki-laki tinggi itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik, "Membuatku ingin mengecupnya lagi dan lagi."

DHUAR!

Bisa kalian dengar jantung Baekhyun yang meledak barusan? Laki-laki itu benar-benar malu sekarang dan dia tidak sanggup menatap Chanyeol. Jadi, inilah yang dilakukannya sekarang: lari. Dia berlari demi menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, sedangkan Chanyeol di belakangnya sedang tertawa puas –menertawainya.

**###**

MONG~

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian di pantai tadi. Mereka –dia dan Chanyeol– berciuman (lagi). French kiss, lebih tepatnya.

French kiss. French kiss. French ki–

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AKU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH GILAAAA!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak. Untungnya kedua orangtuanya sedang pergi dan Hyung-nya sedang menginap di rumah temannya, jadi dia bisa berteriak sekeras mungkin tanpa harus membuat keluarganya khawatir atau menatapnya aneh. Well, dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Semakin ia berusaha melupakannya, semakin jelas kejadian itu berputar di otaknya seperti sebuah film. Laki-laki pendek itu bahkan masih bisa merasakannya. Bagaimana bibir tebal milik Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibirnya. Bagaimana rasa manis bibir Chanyeol membuatnya terbuai, memaksanya untuk membalas kecupan itu. Bagaimana panasnya pergelutan lidah mereka setelah kecupan lembut itu. Baekhyun masih ingat dengan SANGAT jelas. Perlahan, tangan kanan Baekhyun meraba dadanya yang sudah berdentum hebat dan tangan kirinya yang memegang pipinya yang sudah merona hebat.

Hebat.

Dia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa mengelaknya lagi. Dia berdebar karena laki-laki tinggi itu. Karena laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol itu, Baekhyun harus mengubah statusnya yang straight menjadi gay.

Hebat.

Sangat hebat.

Benar-benar hebat.

Baekhyun menunduk lemas. "Game over."

**###**

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kepalanya begitu pusing karena terlalu keras berpikir. Dia benar-benar kalah dari Park Chanyeol dan dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Lalu, sekarang dia harus bagaimana? Niat awalnya yang ingin membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya berakhir dengan kegagalan dan dia merasa buruk terhadap Jiyeon. Dan yang semakin membuat kepalanya pusing adalah bagaimana jika seandainya Chanyeol mengetahui identitasnya yang sebenarnya? Dia pasti akan sangat kecewa karena telah dibohongi. Memikirkannya, membuat Baekhyun frustasi.

"Hey, Baek! Selamat pagi!" seru Jiyeon yang entah datang dari mana sambil menepuk –atau memukul– pundaknya keras.

"S–selamat pagi, Jiyeon-ah." Suara Baekhyun terdengar gugup. Entah kenapa, dia merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya ini.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Jiyeon khawatir seraya menempelkan tangannya di dahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan menjawabnya, kemudian menurunkan tangan Jiyeon dari dahinya. Laki-laki pendek itu berusaha tersenyum padanya –meskipun itu terlihat sangat kikuk.

"Apa terjadi hal yang bagus? Sepertinya mood-mu bagus sekali hari ini."

Jiyeon tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Aku baru pacaran dengan Hyunwoo~"

Baekhyun melotot. "APA?!"

"Lee Hyunwoo dari kelas B, kau tahu'kan? Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku kemarin dan akhirnya kami pacaran!" seru Jiyeon gembira, sedangkan laki-laki pendek di hadapannya hanya bisa menganga tak percaya.

"Kenapa bi–tapi bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol? Kau tidak menyukainya lagi?"

"Laki-laki dingin itu? Psh! Sudah kubuang dari ingatanku malah!"

What. The. Hell.

Seharian ini Baekhyun merasa buruk terhadapnya, tapi sekarang dia mendapat kabar dari mulut perempuan itu sendiri bahwa dia sudah pacaran dengan laki-laki lain? Jadi, untuk apa kekhawatiran Baekhyun selama ini?! UNTUK APA?!

"Aku ke kelas Hyunwoo sebentar ya, bye!" seru Jiyeon seraya berlalu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih jaw-drop.

Oke, kita ambil sisi terangnya saja. Setidaknya ini sedikit meringankan beban pikiran Baekhyun. Jadi, satu-satunya masalah yang harus dihadapinya hanyalah Chanyeol. Bagaimana caranya dia harus memberitahu laki-laki tinggi itu mengenai identitasnya? Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan betapa marah dan kecewanya Chanyeol saat mengetahuinya nanti.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" ucapnya lirih seraya menunduk lemas.

BRUK!

Seseorang tiba-tiba menabrak Baekhyun dari belakang, menyebabkan laki-laki manis itu terjatuh.

"Ya Tuhan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang yang menabraknya.

"Ya." sahut Baekhyun lirih seraya bangkit. Dia bahkan terlalu lemas untuk memarahi orang yang menabraknya. Dibersihkannya celananya yang terkena debu lantai tanpa menatap laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Hey, kau Baekhyun'kan?" tanya orang itu. Baekhyun mendongak, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Hai, aku Kim Jongin." Laki-laki berkulit tan itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Baekhyun mengernyit saat mendengar nama laki-laki berkulit tan itu.

'Kim Jongin'

Baekhyun yakin dia pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat, tapi entah dimana. Menyadari Baekhyun tak kunjung menyambut uluran tangannya, Jongin segera berbicara lagi, "Aku temannya Park Chanyeol."

DAMN.

Pantas saja nama itu begitu tidak asing di telinganya.

"O–oh, hai." Baekhyun menjabat tangan Jongin dengan senyuman kikuk.

Satu yang Baekhyun pikirkan saat ini: dia harus menghindari laki-laki ini.

"Chanyeol sering cerita tentangmu. Bisa kau percaya dia pernah datang kemari dan menyamar sebagai murid disini demi melihatmu? Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang penguntit."

Baekhyun melotot. "Dia apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Jongin malah balik bertanya. "Dia pernah menanyakan tentangmu, well..Byun Baekhee sebenarnya. Saat kubilang tidak ada siswi bernama Byun Baekhee disini yang seangkatan denganku dan hanya ada siswa Byun Baekhyun –yaitu kau, dia langsung ingin melihatnya sendiri. Kupikir kau tahu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Laki-laki pendek itu merasa otaknya tidak berjalan untuk sesaat dan sialnya begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

"Ap–kena–tapi sejak kapan?" Baekhyun tak bisa bertanya dengan benar. Ini semua terlalu membingungkan dan terlalu tiba-tiba baginya.

"Tiga minggu yang lalu kurasa? Chanyeol benar-benar tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu?"

"Dia tahu aku ini laki-laki?" Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk ragu. "Tunggu dulu, apa ini seharusnya jadi rahasia?"

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Jongin (lagi) yang terdengar panik. Mendadak perasaan Jongin bilang ini semua akan berakhir kacau dan dia akan terseret ke dalamnya. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu hanya bisa merutuki mulutnya yang bicara seenaknya tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri sudah berdiri dengan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat dengan rahang yang sudah mengeras. Pikirannya saat ini hanya tertuju pada laki-laki tiang listrik di Seoul Arts High School –Park Chanyeol.

Jadi, selama ini dia sudah mengetahui identitas asliku? Selama ini pula, aku hanya menari-nari di atas telapak tangannya? Padahal aku sudah merasa bersalah karena telah membohonginya, tapi justru sebenarnya akulah yang telah dibohongi habis-habisan?! PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN! –umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

Laki-laki pendek itupun segera berjalan keluar gedung sekolahnya dan mengabaikan Jongin yang menatapnya bingung. Dia harus bertemu Park Chanyeol sekarang. Dia harus memastikan semuanya sekarang. Dia ingin tahu apa yang dia tidak tahu selama ini dan dia bersumpah akan merobek mulut Chanyeol jika laki-laki tiang listrik itu berani membohonginya lagi.

**###**

Baekhyun terus berjalan lurus menuju kelas Chanyeol tanpa memedulikan tatapan aneh siswa-siswi Seoul Arts High School. Matanya terus memperhatikan sekitarnya untuk mencari sosok laki-laki tinggi bertelinga lebar. Dalam pencariannya, tiba-tiba bel masuk sekolah itu berbunyi, membuat Baekhyun melangkah lebih cepat untuk mencari Chanyeol. Saat Baekhyun berjalan di lorong lantai dua, dia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya hendak memasuki sebuah kelas. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menyeretnya paksa. Chanyeol terkejut tentu saja, tapi dia jauh lebih terkejut saat melihat orang yang menyeret paksa dirinya. Itu Baekhyun –tanpa wig dan rok.

"B–Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol refleks bertanya. Baekhyun mendelik ke arahnya sesaat tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Chanyeol tidak hanya terkejut, tapi juga takut. Baru sekarang dia melihat Baekhyun mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Perasaannya bilang Baekhyun secara sadar datang ke sekolahnya –tanpa wig dan rok– dan sekarang laki-laki pendek itu menyeretnya paksa. Jadi, hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang terpikirkan Chanyeol: Baekhyun sudah tahu semuanya.

Baekhyun terus menyeret Chanyeol menuju atap sekolah. Saat pintu atap sekolah ditutupnya kasar, Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Chanyeol. Napas laki-laki pendek itu nampak memburu. Chanyeol bertaruh Baekhyun datang ke sekolahnya dengan terburu-buru. Baekhyun masih memunggungi Chanyeol saat ini. Dan situasi disini benar-benar tegang.

"Baek, aku–"

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu?" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Laki-laki pendek itu perlahan membalikkan badannya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Selama ini, kau sudah tahu aku ini laki-laki?" Suaranya terdengar menahan emosi dalam dadanya.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Ya. Aku sudah tahu."

"KAU SUDAH TAHU DAN KAU DIAM TERUS?!" Baekhyun berteriak.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? Kau ingin aku mendatangimu dan bilang bahwa aku tahu kau adalah laki-laki?"

"Itu masih lebih baik daripada diam saja! Apa maksudmu dengan mendiamiku, hah?! Kau ingin mempermainkanku?!"

"Kau pikir siapa yang memulai semua ini, hah?! Kau yang mempermainkanku duluan! Aku hanya ingin membalasmu!"

Baekhyun terkesiap, tapi sesaat kemudian mendengus. "Kau ingin membalasku? Dengan mempermainkan perasaanku?" tanyanya sarkastis.

"Lalu, apa bedanya? Kupikir kita berdua sama-sama mempermainkan perasaan satu sama la–"

"AKU SUKA PADAMU, PARK CHANYEOL!"

Hening.

Chanyeol melotot mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak detik itu juga. Matanya menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Sedangkan laki-laki pendek di hadapannya sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan airmata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Yeol. Tapi kenapa di saat aku baru menyadari perasaanku, kau malah.."

Napas Chanyeol tercekat saat airmata Baekhyun turun di pipinya. Chanyeol tidak bisa membaca arti pandangan Baekhyun saat ini padanya. Entah itu pandangan marah, kecewa, atau benci. Atau mungkin gabungan ketiganya. Chanyeol tak bisa memastikannya.

Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya kasar, kemudian menghela napas. "Permainan selesai. Kau menang, Park Chanyeol. Selamat."

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mematung. Dia bahkan diam saja saat Baekhyun berjalan melewatinya. Laki-laki jangkung itu hanya bisa diam disana dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya kusut sekali dan dia tak bisa melakukan hal yang benar kecuali berdiri terdiam disana.

"Aku menang?" gumam Chanyeol lirih.

Seharusnya dia senang saat ini karena dia sudah berhasil memenangkan permainan ini, tapi tidak. Dia tidak senang sama sekali. Rasa sakit dalam dadanya adalah buktinya. Karena pada kenyataannya, bukanlah Chanyeol yang menang, melainkan Baekhyun. Sejak awal, Baekhyun sudah berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta. Jadi secara teknik, Baekhyun-lah pemenangnya dan dia salah mengira Chanyeol tidak memiliki perasaan khusus padanya. Laki-laki manis itu masih belum menyadari perasaan Chanyeol terhadapnya.

"Kau-lah pemenangnya, Baek. Aku yang kalah."

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol terpikirkan satu hal –pengakuan Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun bilang dia menyukainya.

Baekhyun menyukainya.

Dia gay –sepenuhnya gay.

Benarkah itu?

Otak Chanyeol yang pintar mendadak lemot. Dia bahkan baru menyadari bahwa dirinya telah menyakiti perasaan laki-laki manis itu. Itu sebabnya Baekhyun menangis. Dan Baekhyun memang benar. Chanyeol seharusnya bilang dari awal bahwa dia sudah mengetahui identitas Baekhyun dan mengakhiri permainan konyol ini. Seharusnya dia mengakui kekalahannya sejak dulu, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dan sekarang, lihat apa yang didapatkannya –kehilangan. Dia telah kehilangan Baekhyun dan cintanya.

**###**

"Apa kau ini idiot sungguhan?" Sehun bertanya sarkastis setelah mengetahui cerita di balik Chanyeol-bolos-jam-pelajaran-pertama-dan-kedua. Mereka berdua sekarang tengah duduk berhadapan di kantin. Chanyeol hanya bisa diam dengan pandangan kosongnya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menepis ucapan Sehun karena –entah kenapa– itu memang benar adanya. "Dan kau tidak mengejarnya? Apa kau ini idiot sungguhan?"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal mendengar ocehan Sehun. "Aku terlalu terkejut, oke?"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau terlalu terkejut? Itu alasan kau tidak mengejarnya? Apa kau ini idiot sungguhan?"

"Ya, aku memang idiot sungguhan. Sekarang, bisakah kau berhenti melemparkan pertanyaan itu? Telingaku mulai panas." Chanyeol mulai kesal pada pertanyaan berulang Sehun. "Aish, kenapa aku begitu bodoh sih?" gumamnya seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Itu yang menjadi pertanyaanku sedari tadi, bodoh."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya di meja. Dia jengah mendengar ocehan Sehun yang tidak membantu permasalahannya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sehun bertanya kembali.

"Entahlah." sahut Chanyeol tanpa mendongak. Kepalanya pusing sekali sampai ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali kebodohannya sendiri.

Sehun menghela napas panjang seraya menyesap bubble tea-nya. "Aku jadi tidak enak hati juga padanya. Tapi hey, kita berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu!" Chanyeol mendelik kesal pada laki-laki albino yang tak bisa baca situasi ini, membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup. "Just saying."

Chanyeol menghela napas berat dengan kepala yang menempel di atas meja. "I'm screwed."

"Totally." Sehun menimpali, membuat desahan Chanyeol semakin terasa berat. "Bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuan Luhan?" Sehun melemparkan usul.

"Ide buruk." Chanyeol menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku akan membereskannya sendiri."

Sehun menghembuskan napas panjang, kemudian menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Semoga beruntung, kawan."

**###**

Sudah satu minggu lebih lamanya Baekhyun menghindari Chanyeol. Laki-laki jangkung itu sudah berusaha mengajaknya bicara dengan mendatanginya ke sekolahnya maupun ke rumahnya, tapi hasilnya selalu sama. Dan dia benar-benar frustasi kali ini, namun dia ingin berusaha dengan kemampuannya sendiri agar Baekhyun mau memaafkannya. Tidak hanya Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan-pun sudah berusaha semampunya untuk membujuk Baekhyun agar ia mau bicara dengan Chanyeol baik-baik, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Chanyeol mulai kehabisan ide dan suara Noona-nya di seberang sana tidak membuatnya semakin baik. Chanyeol mendengus untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya mendengar ocehan Noona-nya. Dia sedang bertelepon ria dengan Noona satu-satunya –Yoora– yang katanya baru membuka café di dekat stasiun Seoul dan wanita itu memaksa adiknya untuk menggantikan pegawainya yang sedang sakit.

"Untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya, Noona. Aku sibuk, aku tidak bisa menggantikan pegawaimu itu. Cari saja orang lain, oke?"

"Oh, ayolah, Yeol! Tidak akan lama kok, hanya dua minggu. Sooyoung sedang tifus dan tak bisa kemana-mana selain berbaring di RS. Aku akan membayarmu!" Yoora memelas-setengah memaksa.

"Aku tidak butuh uang." Chanyeol menolak dengan tegas.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan ini untukku ya? Ya? Ya? Mau yaaaaaaaaaa?"

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia benci saat Noona-nya memelas seperti ini. Tapi dia sendiri tidak memiliki waktu untuk membantu Noona-nya. Masalahnya dengan Baekhyun harus segera selesai atau dia tidak akan tenang. Kalau dia menggunakan waktunya untuk bekerja paruh waktu di café Noona-nya, kapan dia punya waktu untuk bertemu Baekhyun?

"Maaf, Noo–"

"Noona, ini disimpan dimana?"

Suara laki-laki lain di seberang sana menghentikan ucapan Chanyeol. Dahinya berkerut, alisnya bertautan. Dia sepertinya kenal dengan suara itu.

"Simpan disana saja, Baek."

'Baek'. Jantung Chanyeol spontan berdentum gila mendengarnya.

Tunggu dulu.

Apakah Noona-nya baru saja menyebutkan 'Baek' atau telinga Chanyeol mulai bermasalah?

"Noona?" panggil Chanyeol.

"Ya?"

"Dengan siapa kau bicara?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati. Tak bisa dipungkirinya bahwa dirinya begitu gugup saat ini.

"Oh, itu pegawaiku –Baekhyun. Dia baru kerja disini dua hari yang lalu."

Sontak Chanyeol melotot mendengar jawaban Noona-nya. Jantungnya kini berdetak tiga kali lebih keras dari biasanya. Itu benar Baekhyun. Dia yakin itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Ini kesempatan. Ya, ini adalah kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan padanya.

Tuhan, Kau memang baik! –seru Chanyeol dalam hati.

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol segera memutar otaknya untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. "Noona, aku akan bekerja di café-mu." ucap Chanyeol mantap.

"Sungguh?" Yoora terdengar terkejut juga senang di saat yang bersamaan.

"Tapi kuminta jangan ribut-ribut pada pegawaimu yang lain. Bilang saja kau menemukan pengganti sementara untuk pegawai yang sedang sakit itu. Jangan pernah menyebutkan namaku." Chanyeol memberikan syarat –secara tidak langsung.

Yoora mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Berjanjilah atau aku berubah pikiran." Chanyeol sok-sok mengancam, tapi dia tahu ini akan berhasil. Dia tahu Yoora benar-benar membutuhkannya, jadi dia pasti akan menuruti kemauannya.

"Arasseo, arasseo. Kalau begitu, bekerjalah mulai besok sepulang sekolah ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. "Oke. Bye."

"Bye. Terima kasih, adikku sayaaaang~"

Sambungan teleponpun diputus oleh Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu nampak mengulum senyum penuh makna di bibirnya. Meskipun terlihat tenang dari luar, dalam hatinya ia berteriak sambil melompat kegirangan. Akhirnya dia bisa menemukan cara untuk berada di dekat Baekhyun. Dan untuk dua minggu ke depan, Chanyeol akan berusaha sekuat mungkin agar Baekhyun mau memaafkannya dan kalau bisa sampai menjadikannya kekasihnya. Intinya, Chanyeol tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dia sudah bertekad untuk tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun caranya, dia harus mendapatkan kembali hati Baekhyun. Harus.

**TBC**

**Kalian tanya dari mana Luhan dapet foto-foto Chanyeol? Jawabannya dari Oh Sehun. Yes, he's the devil. Dan buat yang nanya apakah Yeol beneran suka sama yg lebih tua, jawabannya ya. Itu buktinya dia suka sama si Baek (Baek masuk itungan yang lebih tua daripada Yeol ya meskipun cuma beberapa bulan). Oke, penasaran sama kelanjutannya? REVIEW DULU!**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya. So sorry saya gak bisa bales satu-satu, TAPI saya tetep baca semua review kalian. So thank you so much for your support and your reviews, I really appreciate them. LOVE YOU ALL *hug tightly***

**SUPER THANKS TO:**

**VampireDPS****, ****neli amelia****, ****babyboybyun****, ****Rnine21****, ****arvita.****kim****, ****reiasia95****, ****Maple fujoshi2309**** (tulisannya 'belok', tapi dibaca 'belo', itu menurut kamus indo), ****exoblackpepper****, ****jiaeraa15****, ****mpiet.****lee****, ****kimyori95****, ****AnaknyaChanbaek92****, ****dolenny1328****, ****baguettes****, ****Acha Kim****, ****farfaridah16****, ****aquariusbaby06****, ****Fazamy****, ****KyusungChanbaek****, ****dianahyorie1****, ****hunniehan****, ****rachel suliss****, ****CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala****, ****chanchanhwang****, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****welcumbaek****, ****parklili****, ****ChanBaekLuv****, ****tanpanama****, ****nur991fah****, ****arieztanana****, ****caramelatte****, ****bellasung21****, ****lolamoet****, ****Chan Banana**


	7. Chapter 7

Yoora berjalan menuju The Latte –café miliknya– dengan senyuman terkembang di bibirnya. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang sedang sibuk mengelap kaca café, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya saat Yoora memasuki café minimalis itu. Senyuman terkembang di bibir perempuan itu karena kedatangan sang pemilik café.

"Eonnie, kau sudah datang?" tanya Im Nana –salah satu pegawai disana. Yoora membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Itu siapa?" tanyanya lagi saat melihat sesosok laki-laki tinggi yang baru keluar dari mobil Yoora.

Yoora tersenyum simpul menanggapinya. "Panggil yang lain. Aku ingin memperkenalkan pegawai yang akan menggantikan Sooyoung." ucap Yoora dan dibalas anggukan dari perempuan cantik di hadapannya. Sementara Nana memanggil pegawai lainnya yang masih di ruangan staf, Yoora berjalan mendekati adiknya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kau tidak akan masuk?"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti. "Nanti."

"Baiklah."

Yoora hanya mengiyakan saja meskipun dia masih bingung dengan sikap adiknya yang aneh. Kemudian, wanita cantik itupun masuk kembali ke dalam café. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengumpulkan seluruh pegawai yang ia miliki di café itu. Kini nampak seorang laki-laki dengan mata berhiaskan eye-liner –Baekhyun– dan dua perempuan cantik –Yoona dan Nana– berdiri di hadapannya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, aku akan memperkenalkan pegawai sementara untuk menggantikan Sooyoung. Masuklah." Yoora memanggil Chanyeol.

Setelah menghembuskan napasnya, Chanyeol berjalan memasuki café itu –masih dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Akhirnya dia akan bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini ingin sekali ditemuinya. Dia bahkan hampir tidak bisa tidur semalam hanya karena gugup akan datangnya hari ini. Begitu kaki jenjangnya membawanya pada tiga teman kerjanya kelak, mata bulatnya langsung terpaku pada sosok laki-laki pendek di hadapannya. Itu Baekhyun. Benar-benar Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa jantungnya hampir copot saat mata mereka bertemu.

Tepat saat laki-laki jangkung itu berdiri di hadapan para pegawai The Latte, dia bisa melihat berbagai macam ekspresi disana. Kedua perempuan cantik di hadapannya mengulum senyum penuh makna, seperti memandang takjub makhluk tinggi di hadapannya. Sedangkan laki-laki dengan mata berhiaskan eye-liner itu membelalakkan matanya dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum penuh makna –atau menyeringai?– pada laki-laki pendek itu. Dia tahu akan seperti ini jadinya dan dia puas melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang sesuai dengan prediksinya.

"Perkenalkan, ini adikku –Park Chanyeol. Dia akan bekerja selama dua minggu disini untuk menggantikan Sooyoung." tutur Yoora. Dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun jaw-drop.

Adiknya? ADIKNYA?! DEMI APA?! –Baekhyun panik dalam hatinya.

"Ini Im Nana, Im Yoona, Byun Baekhyun, dan masih ada satu pegawa–"

"Noona, maaf aku terlambat!" seru laki-laki tinggi yang baru memasuki café itu –memotong ucapan Yoora. Sontak semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Dan detik itu pula, mata Chanyeol melotot karena sosok di hadapannya. Itu adalah Kris –laki-laki yang pernah dilihatnya di bioskop bersama Baekhyun.

Dia bekerja disini juga? –batin Chanyeol.

"Dan Wu Kris." Yoora melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Semoga kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**LOVE SURVIVAL GAME**

**Chapter 7 **– **The Latte**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Wu Kris, Park Yoora, Im Yoona, Im Nana**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Comedy**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Sebelumnya saya nggak kepikiran buat bikin BaekYeol kerja di café, tapi wangsit selalu punya kejutannya sendiri, jadilah chapter ini (dan chapter berikutnya) akan menceritakan kehidupan BaekYeol yang kerja di The Latte. Buat yang nanya kenapa Baek kerja di cafe Yoora padahal dia Noona-nya Yeol, itu karena Baek gak tahu nama Noona-nya Yeol itu Yoora. Baek cuma tahu Yeol punya Noona aja. Dan jujur, saya pikir muka orang Korea itu hampir sama, saya bahkan pernah nyangka SNSD punya kembar tiga (Yuri, Yoona, Seohyun). Jadi intinya, muka mirip bukan berarti selalu sodaraan. Sip, langsung dibaca aja. Enjoy~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mengertakkan giginya kesal karena dua makhluk di hadapannya. Tepat di depan matanya kini, Kris dan Baekhyun sedang bercanda ria dan itu membuat Chanyeol dongkol setengah mati. Niatnya adalah menarik perhatian Baekhyun, tapi tentu dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya kalau laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya selalu menempel dengannya.

Memangnya mereka apa? Love-birds? Cih, memuakkan! –Chanyeol mencibir dalam hatinya.

"Jadi, dia alasanmu bekerja disini?" Suara Yoora tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu melirik Noona-nya yang tersenyum jahil padanya. Chanyeol mendengus pelan, kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara membuat kopinya. "Well, seleramu boleh juga. Kris memang tampan~"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Kris?"

"Kau sedang memandangi Kris'kan?"

What. The. Hell.

"Apa? Tidak! Yang kupandangi itu Baekhyun, Noona!" Chanyeol mengoreksi kesalahpahaman Yoora. Wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu melotot tidak percaya.

"Kau seme?!" pekik Yoora tertahan. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan. "Jadi, kau menyukainya? Baekhyun, maksudku." Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Yoora, membuat wanita itu cemberut. "Oh come on, share! Aku membelikan semua yang kau pakai!"

"Sebagian." Chanyeol mengoreksi.

Yoora mendengus pelan. "Oke, sebagian." Wanita itu mendekati adiknya dengan seringaiannya. "Jadi, kau memang menyukai Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang sebelum menatap Noona-nya –yang menatapnya dengan puppy-eyes. Noona-nya selalu ingin tahu kehidupan pribadi Chanyeol, sama seperti Sehun. Chanyeol heran kenapa mereka bisa begitu mirip.

"Fine. Aku akui aku menyukai Baek–tatata! No unnecessary excitement!" Chanyeol menghentikan Yoora yang hendak memekik gembira. Wanita yang lebih tua itu mengangguk paham, kemudian berdehem tanpa melepaskan senyumannya.

"Dan?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Dan apa?"

"Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu?" Yoora bertanya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas kasar. "Belum. Akan kupikirkan caranya nanti."

"Hey, aku bisa membantumu!"

"Tidak perlu, Noona." Chanyeol menolak langsung, membuat wanita cantik itu cemberut. "Daripada itu, bukankah kau harus menjemput Cheonsa di tempat penitipian anak?"

"Oh, kau benar! Aku akan kembali setelah menjemput Cheonsa, bye!"

Setelah kepergian Yoora, Chanyeol kembali menghela napasnya. Matanya kembali menatap Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk melayani tamu. Tak bisa diartikan tatapannya itu. Dia benar-benar merindukannya, tapi semenjak mereka bertemu satu jam yang lalu, mereka belum bertegur sapa satu sama lain karena Kris selalu menempel padanya. Sepertinya Chanyeol harus menyusun siasat baru.

"Bagaimana ini? Yoora Eonnie juga sudah pergi." Suara Yoona di dekat Chanyeol membuat laki-laki tinggi itu menoleh padanya.

"Sudah kau hubungi lagi mereka?" Nana bertanya dan dijawab gelengan kepala Yoona. Itu membuat Nana ikut panik.

Melihat keadaan mereka, Chanyeol-pun mendekati mereka berdua dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Uh..penyanyi café yang seharusnya manggung hari ini mendadak tidak bisa datang. Padahal hari ini seharusnya ada acara akustik. Bagaimana ini? Kita tidak bisa booking penyanyi lain mendadak seperti ini." Yoona terdengar panik.

"Kapan acara akustiknya dimulai?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Satu jam lagi."

"Kalau begitu persiapkan saja gitarnya, aku yang akan menyanyi."

"APA?!" Nana dan Yoona memekik bersamaan.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga pernah manggung di café dekat sekolahku." tutur Chanyeol. Nana dan Yoona hanya bisa bertukar pandang ragu, namun pada akhirnya mereka menyerah. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Baik, kalau begitu. Kau bersiap-siaplah." Ucapan Yoona dibalas anggukan kepala Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itupun segera menuju ruangan staf untuk bersiap-siap.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru mendatangi dua perempuan cantik itu.

"Juniel tidak bisa datang, jadi Chanyeol yang akan menggantikannya."

"Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun memekik tak percaya.

"Iya, tolong persiapkan gitar dan panggungnya ya, Baek." pinta Yoona. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan meski masih bingung.

Satu jam setelahnya, The Latte mulai dipenuhi banyak pelanggan. Sebagian besar adalah pasangan kekasih. Café ini memang selalu mengadakan acara akustik setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu pula, café ini selalu dipenuhi pelanggan karena acara akustik ini. Café ini selalu mengganti penyanyi café-nya sehingga selalu ada kejutan di setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Penyanyi yang disukai pelanggan akan di-booking kembali, seperti Juniel, tapi sayangnya dia tidak bisa manggung hari ini.

Semua persiapan manggung sudah siap, tinggal menunggu kesiapan Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu masih berdiri di belakang panggung –menunggu aba-aba dari Yoona. Tak dapat dipungkirinya, jantungnya berdegup keras karena gugup. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya dia manggung di sebuah café. Alasan sebenarnya dari kegugupan ini adalah kehadiran Baekhyun disini. Itu membuatnya sangat gugup. Laki-laki manis itu sedang melayani beberapa pelanggan yang baru datang. Mata bulat Chanyeol kini beralih pada Yoona yang tadi memanggilnya. Perempuan cantik itu persilakan Chanyeol untuk menaiki panggung kecil itu. Chanyeol-pun berjalan menaiki panggung setelah sebelumnya menghembuskan napas panjang. Laki-laki tinggi itu meraih gitar berwarna coklat yang telah disediakan dan duduk di kursi tunggal di atas panggung. Sontak semua mata memerhatikannya, termasuk Baekhyun yang sempat melirik padanya.

Sial.

Padahal hanya lirikan, tapi jantung Chanyeol sudah berdegup kencang. Chanyeol dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh pengunjung café yang menatapnya. "Hai, aku tahu seharusnya Juniel yang tampil hari ini. Tapi karena beberapa alasan, dia tidak bisa datang kemari dan aku yang akan menggantikannya," Chanyeol menarik napas kembali sebelum melanjutkan, "Namaku Park Chanyeol dan hari ini, aku akan membawakan lagu dari Howl – 'Love You'. Enjoy~"

Orang-orang di dalam café itupun bertepuk tangan sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol memetik gitarnya. Alunan gitar mulai memenuhi seisi café –membentuk sebuah intro. Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar suara bass menyanyikan lagu yang pernah dipopulerkan Howl itu.

_Jakku iksokhan hyanggi naneyo._

_Kudael seu-chyeo-deon barami._

_Chi-geum nae-gyoteul china-kanabwayo..oh.._

_Naye gaseumoge._

_Kudaemaneul bichuneun haessarin-gabwayo._

_Apeun sangcheo-kkaji kamssa-cheuneun-golyo._

_Love you kudael-tto-ollimyeo ije._

_Tashi kkong nuneul kam-jyeo._

_._

_Saranghae kudae tunun chae-ul su itda-myeon._

_Saranghae kudae naege useum bo-yeojundamyeon._

_Cheogi byeolbinma-cheodo modu ga-jeyoda jultende._

_Saranghae ireon nae-mam cho-nhal su itdamyeon._

_Saranghae kudae keu-mman kareu-chyeo chunda-myeon._

_Na modu talmagalkkeyo._

_Love you, love you, love you..yongwonhi.._

_._

_Kudae ttara-seo kodgo-isseoyo._

_Cheo-gi talbit dweye sumo._

_Kuri nunchi obseumyeon, ottokhaeyo?_

_Birado naerige kureumege tto hanbeon butakhalkkayo._

_Chojeun gudae ma-eum ana chulsu itke._

_Love you kudael-tto-ollimyeo ije._

_Tashi kkong nuneul kam-jyeo._

_._

_Saranghae kudae tunun chae-ul su itda-myeon._

_Saranghae kudae naege useum bo-yeojundamyeon._

_Cheogi byeolbinma-cheodo modu ga-jeyoda jultende._

_Saranghae ireon nae-mam cho-nhal su itdamyeon._

_Saranghae kudae keu-mman kareu-chyeo chunda-myeon._

_Na modu talmagal-kkeyo._

_Love you, love you, love you..keudaeyo.._

_._

_[Love You – Howl]_

Tepukan tangan memenuhi seisi café begitu Chanyeol selesai bernyanyi. Laki-laki tinggi itu tersenyum, kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang-orang yang telah mendengarnya bernyanyi. Matanya kini beralih menatap Baekhyun –yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pipi memerah. Chanyeol memberikan senyuman tulusnya pada Baekhyun, membuat laki-laki pendek itu salah tingkah. Chanyeol tidak tahu jantung Baekhyun berdetak begitu cepat saat laki-laki tinggi itu bernyanyi di panggung. Matanya bahkan sulit berkedip saking terpesonanya dia pada suara bass yang menyanyikan lagu 'Love You' itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sempat terpesona pada laki-laki tinggi itu, apalagi ketahuan menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja adalah hal yang sangat memalukan. Jadi dengan cepat, laki-laki maniak eye-liner itu pergi ke dapur untuk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang seolah bisa membuat jantungnya jatuh ke dasar perutnya.

**###**

"Kau akan pulang?" tanya Yoora pada adiknya yang masih mematung menatap sesuatu –atau seseorang. Jam buka The Latte sudah berakhir dan ini waktunya pulang, namun laki-laki tinggi bermarga Park –yang sudah siap pulang– itu malah diam menunggu di ambang pintu ruangan staf.

"Ya, sebentar lagi." sahut Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari 'sesuatu' di dalam ruangan staf. Yoora yang menyadari hal itupun mengikuti arah pandang adiknya. Sesaat kemudian senyuman jahil terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

Wanita itu menyenggol lengan adiknya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Antarkan dia pulang."

Chanyeol menatap Noona-nya dengan alis bertautan. "Apa?"

"Kau memandanginya seharian. Apa kau tidak malu terlihat seperti seorang maniak begitu?" ledek Yoora. "Aku akan pulang duluan. Cheonsa rewel sekali hari ini." ucapnya seraya menggendong Cheonsa –anaknya. "Dan jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh pada Baekhyun, oke?"

"Noona!" Chanyeol memekik malu, tapi wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu hanya tertawa seraya pergi meninggalkannya. Pandangannya kembali dialihkan pada Baekhyun, namun jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang saat mengetahui laki-laki pendek itu juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Baekhyun.

Astaga.

Baekhyun bertanya padanya.

Setelah seharian tidak saling bertegur sapa, kini Chanyeol bisa mendengar Baekhyun bicara padanya. Suaranya yang manis itu hanya ditujukan pada Chanyeol, bukan pada orang lain di sekitarnya. Oke, seseorang panggil dokter atau siapapun karena sepertinya Chanyeol lupa cara bernapas sekarang.

"K–kau sendiri?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

Suaraku gagap, tidak keren. Bunuh saja aku sekarang! –pekik Chanyeol mendramatisir.

"Saat seseorang bertanya padamu, tidak sopan menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan." tutur Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tertawa kikuk –tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Laki-laki pendek itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih diam di ambang pintu. "Aku duluan."

Entah dorongan dari mana, Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan pergelangan Baekhyun, membuat laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya menatapnya dengan alis bertautan. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Baekhyun menolak dengan tegas. "Daripada mengantarku yang laki-laki ini pulang, kau antar Yoona Noona atau Nana Noona pulang saja."

Ucapan Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol melonggarkan pegangan tangannya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol keluar dari café. Laki-laki pendek itu berpikir bahwa Chanyeol pasti menyerah hanya dengan dirinya bicara ketus seperti itu, tapi sepertinya dia salah. Kini, laki-laki tinggi itu berjalan di belakangnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol melalui ekor matanya. Alisnya bertautan –menandakan bahwa laki-laki pendek itu kebingungan. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas Baekhyun menolak tawarannya untuk diantar pulang, tapi kenapa Chanyeol malah mengikutinya secara terang-terangan?

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik menatap Chanyeol dengan alis bertautan. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Tidak juga. Rumah kita satu arah, ingat?"

Sial.

Baekhyun benar-benar lupa akan hal itu dan itu membuatnya malu setengah mati. Dia bertaruh Chanyeol sedang menertawainya dalam hati saat ini. Kenapa juga dia bisa kepikiran hal seperti Chanyeol-mengikutinya-secara-terang-terangan? Itu benar-benar konyol. Baekhyun kembali berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Dia benar-benar malu. Dan meskipun posisinya membelakangi Chanyeol, tapi laki-laki pendek itu bisa merasakan Chanyeol tengah menyeringai padanya. Well, Baekhyun hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya dengan menggumam tidak jelas.

Selama mereka dalam perjalanan, tidak ada kata terucap di antara keduanya. Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk menatapi punggung Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin sekali bisa ngobrol seperti biasa lagi dengan Baekhyun, tapi entah kenapa kepalanya selalu kosong saat dirinya berada di dekat laki-laki manis itu. Dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Rasanya seperti ada dinding besar di antara mereka.

Saat bus yang hendak mereka tumpangi datang, Chanyeol segera mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah masuk ke dalam bus. Karena ini adalah akhir minggu, suasana disana lebih sesak daripada biasanya. Itu menyebabkan mereka tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk dan terpaksa harus berdiri. Karena Chanyeol berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, laki-laki maniak eye-liner itu bisa merasakan hidung Chanyeol menyentuh rambutnya, juga bahu mereka yang terkadang bersentuhan saat bus sedang melaju, maupun napasnya di tengkuk Baekhyun. Jarak mereka sangat dekat sampai rasanya Baekhyun lupa bernapas. Dia hanya bisa merutuki jantungnya yang berdetak abnormal hanya karena kehadiran Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Ah!" Baekhyun memekik dan tersadar dari lamunannya saat bus itu berhenti mendadak sehingga tubuhnya menabrak tubuh seorang Ahjussi di hadapannya. Ahjussi itu menatap Baekhyun horor, membuatnya ciut. Laki-laki pendek itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya seraya meminta maaf berulang kali.

Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu, kemudian menarik bahu Baekhyun dan menariknya lebih dekat padanya. Sontak itu membuat Baekhyun terkesiap. Namun di saat Baekhyun hendak protes, Chanyeol menyelanya, "Diamlah. Dengan begini, kau tidak akan menabrak siapapun lagi."

Chanyeol menolongnya, tapi Baekhyun masih sempat-sempatnya berpikir dia mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Pikiran Baekhyun benar-benar dangkal dan dia jadi malu sendiri. Dia tidak meronta saat tangan kekar Chanyeol memegang lengannya dan memastikan tubuhnya bersandar di dada bidang laki-laki tinggi itu. Samar-samar, Baekhyun bisa merasakan detak jantung Chanyeol yang berdetak sama cepatnya dengan miliknya. Begitu cepat seperti bunyi genderang di telinganya. Apakah dirinya juga sama gugupnya dengan Baekhyun saat ini? Baekhyun sempat mencuri pandang Chanyeol melalui ekor matanya. Laki-laki tinggi itu menatap lurus ke depan dan sepertinya tidak sadar diperhatikan oleh laki-laki yang lebih pendek itu. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun malah terpesona oleh sosok tinggi itu. Menatapnya dari jarak sedekat ini membuat pipinya merona tanpa sadar dengan debaran yang menggila. Begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam benak Baekhyun yang ingin ia tanyakan saat ini, seperti kenapa Chanyeol begitu tampan –terutama dalam jarak sedekat ini? Kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba bekerja di The Latte? Kenapa jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat sama sepertinya?

**###**

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang untuk yang kelima kalinya dan itu mulai membuat Luhan khawatir.

"Terakhir kali aku mendengarmu menghela napas panjang seperti karena kau terlalu keras berpikir. Apa kau punya masalah?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun melirik laki-laki bermata rusa itu, kemudian kembali menghela napas panjang. "Serius, Baek. Ada apa? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Luhan terdengar khawatir kali ini.

"Aku baik, tidak perlu khawatir." ucap Baekhyun lirih. Namun mata dan kata-katanya sungguh tidak sinkron di mata Luhan. Itu membuatnya curiga.

"Well, 'baik' bukan berarti 'baik-baik saja'. Skalanya seperti ini: hebat, bagus, oke, tidak oke, aku benci kau, baik." tutur Luhan. "Kau sedang ada masalah'kan? Kau tidak mau cerita?" bujuknya. Baekhyun tidak menyahutnya, masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Luhan semakin curiga. "Apa ini soal Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun melirik Luhan, kemudian dialihkan ke arah lain.

Jeda sejenak.

"Bukan." Baekhyun menjawab.

"Kenapa kau berhenti sejenak?" Luhan memicing curiga.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun melirik ke arah lain –selain mata rusa Luhan.

Jeda sejenak.

"Aku tidak berhenti seje–"

"Kenapa kau berhenti sejenak?" Luhan memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Fine! Kau benar! Ini tentang si Dobbi."

Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "See? Tidak begitu sulit, bukan? Sekarang, katakan padaku, ada apa dengannya?"

Baekhyun-pun akhirnya menceritakan semua yang terjadi di tempatnya bekerja, semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

"Dan kau masih bersikap biasa? Kau ini apa? Straight?" Luhan meledek Baekhyun tepat di ulu hati.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. "Aku tahu ini payah, tapi aku masih butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri mengakuinya. Lagipula, kami sudah lama tidak bertemu dan tiba-tiba saja dia muncul di tempat kerja paruh waktuku. Aku..," Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, "..aku hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa." Suara Baekhyun mengecil di ujung kalimat.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun datar. "Itu bukan payah, bro. Itu gay. Kau benar-benar terdengar seperti perempuan yang sedang kasmaran sekarang –atau uke dalam hal ini."

"Dari mana kau tahu aku uke atau seme? Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyukaiku."

Luhan berdecak kesal melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun yang seperti perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kalian adalah dua gay yang terlihat paling straight dan paling aneh di antara semua gay yang pernah kutemui. Chanyeol bahkan sudah mengakui bahwa dia itu gay! Melihat wajahnya saja aku tahu Chanyeol bukan tipe gay yang suka mencium laki-laki yang tidak disukainya, apalagi sampai membuatnya jadi gay. Demi seluruh gay di muka bumi, kau adalah gay teraneh yang pernah kutemui!" pekik Luhan seraya menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Laki-laki bermata rusa itu pergi keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih kebingungan.

Well, itu memang benar. Baekhyun tahu dari Sehun bahwa Chanyeol tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya. Sehun juga pernah mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang mudah jatuh cinta, tapi sekalinya ia jatuh cinta, ia akan memperjuangkannya –kecuali laki-laki yang disukainya sudah memiliki ikatan resmi (tunangan atau menikah) dengan orang lain. Dan well, mereka pernah ciuman beberapa kali, tapi Baekhyun masih belum bisa membaca perasaan Chanyeol secara gamblang. Itu karena ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki sebelumnya.

**###**

Baekhyun mulai risih dengan pandangan Chanyeol yang sudah berlangsung selama setengah jam ini. Dengan mimik kesal, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ya, kupikir ada satu." Chanyeol menyeringai sambil mendekati Baekhyun yang tadi sibuk membersihkan meja di The Latte. Baekhyun refleks memundurkan langkahnya seiring majunya langkah Chanyeol. Seringaian di bibir Chanyeol membuatnya terlihat semakin mencurigakan. Chanyeol berhenti tepat saat Baekhyun sudah terpojok. Laki-laki tinggi itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik, "Bisa kau tutup retsleting celanamu? Karena aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar karena celana dalam macan tutul itu terpampang dengan jelas."

Mata Baekhyun sontak melotot. Dengan cepat, pandangannya beralih pada celananya. Ternyata Chanyeol tidak bohong. Well, sebenarnya dia tidak mungkin bohong jika sampai tahu motif celana dalamnya. Laki-laki pendek itu benar-benar lupa menutup retsleting celananya. Baekhyun-pun segera berbalik menghadap tembok dan menutup retsleting celananya. Baekhyun hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya saat ini. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar Chanyeol terkikik di belakang sana. Jadi, sejak tadi Chanyeol menatap celananya yang belum diretsleting? Astaga, itu benar-benar memalukan. Wajah Baekhyun panas sekali sekarang.

"Sama-sama." celetuk Chanyeol seraya berlalu ke dapur.

Celana sialaaaaaaaaaaan! Kau mempermalukan pemilikmu! –Baekhyun mengumpat celananya -,-

"Chanyeol-ah, bisa kau angkat kardus ini untukku?"

Suara Nana di dapur berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Laki-laki pendek itu segera berjalan menuju pintu dapur dan mengintip di balik tembok untuk melihat Chanyeol dan Nana. Terlihat disana Chanyeol sedang membawakan kardus berisikan apel merah, sedangkan Nana berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ah~" ucap Nana seraya tersenyum. Chanyeol balik tersenyum membalasnya. "Wow. Kau benar-benar kuat ya? Aku bertaruh kau sering berolahraga."

Chanyeol sebenarnya benci saat perempuan menggunakan salah satu trik mereka untuk menggoda Chanyeol –seperti sekarang ini. Tapi saat matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang sedang mengintip mereka di balik tembok, sebuah ide jahil muncul tiba-tiba di otak Chanyeol.

"Dan aku bertaruh kau sering merawat rambutmu. Karena kalau tidak," Chanyeol meraih helaian rambut Nana dan menciumnya, "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan rambut seindah ini."

Sial.

SIALAN.

PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN! –umpat Baekhyun.

Jelas-jelas dia sedang menggoda Nana. DENGAN SENGAJA. Nana bahkan sudah merona karena gombalannya itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena pemandangan itu. Apa maksudnya itu? Padahal dia selalu menolak semua perempuan yang mendekatinya, tapi ini? Ini benar-benar menggelikan.

"Menggelikan. Padahal dia gay, tapi malah menggombal seperti itu pada perempuan." desis Baekhyun.

Saat mata sipit Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menyeringai ke arahnya, dia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol sedang membuatnya cemburu. Baekhyun tahu itu dan dia sangat kesal karena Chanyeol berhasil. Kesal dengan pemandangan itu, Baekhyun segera berbalik, meninggalkan Nana dan Chanyeol berdua. Laki-laki pendek itu kembali mengelap meja dengan lemas.

"Hey, Baek." Kris yang baru datang ke The Latte menyapa Baekhyun.

"Hai." Baekhyun membalas dengan lemas.

"Lemas sekali. Kau sakit?" Kris berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan meraba dahinya. "Tidak panas."

"Aku tidak sakit, Kris." Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Kris dari dahinya. Dia terus mengelap meja dengan kepala menunduk.

Kris mengernyit bingung. Well, ini tidak biasa. Baekhyun biasanya sangat ceria dan melihatnya lesu begini membuat Kris lesu juga. Tiba-tiba, laki-laki tinggi itu mendapatkan ide untuk membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Hey, kau mau makan es krim? Masih ada waktu sebelum café dibuka. Aku yang traktir."

Mendengar kata 'es krim', tentu saja itu membuat mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar, apalagi kalau itu gratis.

"Sungguh?" Kris mengangguk mantap. "Kalau begitu, ayo!" seru Baekhyun seraya menarik tangan Kris keluar dari café.

Kedua laki-laki yang baru meninggalkan The Latte itu tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya tajam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol? Laki-laki bertelinga peri itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya –menahan emosi– saat melihat Baekhyun(nya) menggandeng tangan laki-laki lain. Dan 'laki-laki lain' itu adalah Kris.

Well, Kris benar-benar masuk ke dalam black-list-nya.

**TBC**

**Sesaat saya galau mau di-TBC-kan disini atau sampe di page berikutnya, tapi saya tetapkan disini saja karena saya stuck lanjutannya mau gimana #plakk!**

**So, review?**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah review sebelumnya. So sorry saya gak bisa bales satu-satu, TAPI saya tetep baca semua review kalian. So thank you so much for your support and your reviews, I really appreciate them. LOVE YOU ALL *hug tightly***

**SUPER THANKS TO:**

**Song Jiseok****, ****neli amelia****, ****KyusungChanbaek****, ****babyboybyun****, ****Chan Banana****, ****baguettes****, ****hunniehan****, ****exoblackpepper**** (ayo kenalan :D), ****1004baekie****, ****farfaridah16****, ****snowy07****, ****mpiet.****lee****, ****AnaknyaChanbaek92****, ****aquariusbaby06****, ****CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala****, ****baekyeolite****, ****lolamoet****, ****dolenny1328****, ****Rnine21****, ****muhammad.****refaldy.****18****, ****dianahyorie1****, ****reiasia95****, ****Re-Panda68****, ****ByunViBaek****, ****VampireDPS****, ****bellasung21****, ****Fionny13****, Guest, ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****hunhan1220****, ****Little iLaa****, ****tanapanama****, ****chanbyun99****, ****chanchanhwang****, ****Re.****Tao****, ****dewi.****min****, ****jiaeraa15****, ****nur991fah****, ****biezzle****, **


	8. Chapter 8

Lima hari sudah berlalu semenjak Chanyeol bekerja di The Latte dan belum ada perubahan signifikan dari hubungannya dengan laki-laki yang disukainya –Baekhyun. Malahan Baekhyun semakin dekat dengan Kris –laki-laki yang baru masuk ke dalam black-list Chanyeol. Padahal Chanyeol sudah berusaha menarik perhatian Baekhyun, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak kunjung memperhatikannya dan cenderung tidak peduli. Tentu saja itu membuat Chanyeol frustasi.

Seseorang bersenandung saat pintu ruang ganti pegawai terbuka. Chanyeol yang sedang berganti baju, menoleh orang itu. Itu Baekhyun. Sepertinya dia baru sampai di café dan sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kehadiran raksasa bertelinga lebar yang tengah mengancingkan kancing kemejanya. Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah berganti pakaian. Chanyeol terus menatapnya intens tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya. Begitu Baekhyun selesai berganti pakaian, Chanyeol melangkah mendekatinya –tanpa disadari Baekhyun tentunya. Chanyeol berdiri di belakang Baekhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Astaga! Park Chanyeol, kau mengejutkanku!" Baekhyun memekik saat ia membalikkan badannya dan menemukan sosok Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya. Tapi laki-laki tinggi itu tidak bergeming dan masih memberikan tatapan datar pada Baekhyun. "Apa?" tanya Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya dan malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, membuat laki-laki yang lebih pendek memundurkan wajahnya. Ditatap sedekat itu, membuat Baekhyun gugup tentu saja. Matanya berusaha menghindari mata tajam Chanyeol –hanya sekedar untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Tapi Chanyeol malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun sehingga rona merah di pipi Baekhyun muncul, bahkan jantungnya mulai berpacu cepat.

"B–bisakah kau tidak menatapku sedekat ini?" pinta Baekhyun seraya memundurkan langkahnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kenapa? Kau gugup?" godanya seraya memajukan kakinya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. "T–tidak! Siapa bi–" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat punggungnya menabrak lokernya dan itu sukses membuat jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang karena panik.

"Aku ingin bertanya," ucap Chanyeol seraya menghentikan langkahnya, "Ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Kris?"

Baekhyun mengernyit karena pertanyaan itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalian berpacaran?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Hening.

Baekhyun membuang mukanya seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. "Bukan urusanmu." jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Hening kembali.

Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Baekhyun sendiri masih kukuh pada posisinya yang masih tidak mau menatap mata Chanyeol. Namun itu tidak lama saat Chanyeol berkata, "Aku cemburu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**LOVE SURVIVAL GAME**

**Chapter 8 (end) **– **Start Over**

**by Pupuputri**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Wu Kris, Park Yoora**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Comedy**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: FF ini akhirnya berhenti di chapter 8. Chapter ini ada adegan yang terinspirasi dari drama Korea. Saya sempet bingung selama berhari-hari gimana bikin ending FF ini *curhat dadakan*. Dan maaf banget buat beberapa readers yang mengharapkan acara-mari-saling-membuat-cemburu-satu-sama-lain-antara-ChanBaek, saya gak bisa bikin momen itu karena gak kepikiran bakal gimana jalan ceritanya. Mungkin ini agak maksa dan ada beberapa yang agak ngegantung, tapi percayalah, saya sudah berusaha memikirkan ending yang enak buat FF sinetron ini. Jadi, saya harap endingnya nggak terlalu mengecewakan kalian. So, enjoy the last chapter of this FF~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar setelah Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat yang berhasil membuat matanya terbelalak dan jantungnya bertalu-talu. "K–kenapa kau harus cemburu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bisa menebak?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

Baekhyun benci ini. Setiap kali ia bertanya pada Chanyeol, laki-laki tinggi itu sering balik bertanya padanya. Dia menginginkan jawaban yang jelas dari mulut laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu, tapi yang didapatnya hanyalah pertanyaan yang semakin membuatnya bingung.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. "Lupakan. Aku juga tidak mau tahu."

Saat Baekhyun hendak pergi, Chanyeol menahannya dengan menempelkan tangan kirinya di loker Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan alis bertautan. Baekhyun hendak pergi lagi ke arah kirinya, namun ditahan oleh tangan kanan Chanyeol yang menempel dengan lokernya. Kini Baekhyun terkepung.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Apa maumu?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan apa?" tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kris?"

"Kami hanya berteman. Puas?"

"Hanya berteman?" tanya Chanyeol ragu, membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa yang kau harapkan, hah? Lagipula aku menyukai orang la–" Kalimat Baekhyun terhenti otomatis saat laki-laki pendek itu menyadari ucapannya sendiri. Matanya melirik Chanyeol sekilas. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa merutuk mulutnya sendiri karena kini Chanyeol tengah menatapnya curiga.

"Kau apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun nampak bergerak gelisah –mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk berkelit. "B–bukan apa-apa."

Dan hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun dapat.

Baekhyun memang payah.

Salahkan saja Chanyeol yang membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

"Kau bilang kau menyukai orang lain? Siapa itu?" Chanyeol menggoda laki-laki pendek yang tengah merona itu. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu jawabannya –mengingat Baekhyun pernah menyatakan perasaannya, tapi dia benar-benar suka melihat Baekhyun yang sedang merona karenanya, jadi Chanyeol putuskan untuk bersenang-senang sejenak.

"A–aku tidak bilang begitu kok." cicit Baekhyun seraya merosotkan tubuhnya –berusaha untuk kabur melalui jalan bawah tapi sepertinya percuma saja. Chanyeol malah ikut merosotkan dirinya tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya yang masih menempel dengan loker Baekhyun. Otomatis Baekhyun masih terperangkap. Menyadari tidak ada jalan lain, Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Sungguh?"

"Sungguh." Baekhyun menjawab senetral mungkin.

"Aku tidak percaya." Baekhyun sontak menatap Chanyeol geram. "Coba katakan itu sambil menatap mataku. Baru aku percaya."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Well, dia benar-benar masuk perangkap Chanyeol sekarang. Pipinya semakin memerah –menahan malu sekaligus kesal– dan itu hanya membuat seringaian Chanyeol semakin lebar.

"Lihat? Kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukannya." ledek Chanyeol. "Sekarang, katakan siapa orang yang kau sukai itu? Apa itu aku?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal. "Bukan!"

"Benarkah? Coba katakan kau tidak menyukaiku tanpa mengalihkan matamu dari mataku." Chanyeol menantang Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya saking kesalnya pada laki-laki tinggi itu. "Baik. Aku akui aku menyukaimu, lalu kau mau apa?!" Baekhyun malah balik menantang Chanyeol.

"Aku mau kau jadi kekasihku." Baekhyun sontak melotot karena ucapan Chanyeol. "Karena aku juga menyukaimu."

Hebat.

Sekarang jantung Baekhyun berdentum tiga kali lebih keras dari biasanya atau mungkin empat kali lebih keras? Entahlah. Yang pasti Baekhyun terkejut bukan main karena ucapan Chanyeol.

"J–jangan bercanda ya!" teriak Baekhyun –berusaha untuk tidak terlarut ke dalam ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku serius. Aku bahkan menyukaimu jauh sebelum kau menyukaiku." tandas Chanyeol. Senyumannya terkembang di bibirnya –senyuman yang tulus. "Karena itu, kau-lah pemenangnya, Baek."

Baekhyun tertegun karena kalimat terakhir Chanyeol. Perlahan, tangannya mengepal kuat dan rahangnya mulai mengeras –menahan emosi dalam dadanya. "Jadi, ini semua masih tentang game itu? Kau mau mempermainkanku, hah?"

"Apa? Tidak! Aku serius, Baek!" Chanyeol dengan cepat menepisnya.

"Kau merasa kasihan padaku? Apa aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan di matamu?" cibir Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol gelagapan. Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum miring. "Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak butuh simpatimu, Park Chanyeol."

PLAK!

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang masih memenjarakannya, kemudian beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mematung untuk sesaat. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia tersadar. Dialihkannya pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang hendak membuka pintu ruang ganti pegawai. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian menarik bahu Baekhyun paksa sambil mendorongnya sehingga membentur pintu. Ringisan Baekhyun seolah tidak membuat fokusnya teralihkan. Chanyeol hanya bisa merasakan jantungnya berpacu cepat karena emosi dalam dadanya. Dia tidak mau diam kali ini. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun lagi.

"Apa yang kau–mmphh!" Kalimat Baekhyun terpotong saat Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Baekhyun. Dilumatnya bibir Baekhyun kasar, membuat laki-laki pendek itu mengerang. Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol –memintanya untuk melepaskannya, tapi laki-laki jangkung itu malah menahan lengan Baekhyun dengan mencengkeramnya. Beberapa detik setelah Chanyeol puas meraup bibir tipis milik Baekhyun, ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menatap Baekhyun intens. Ditatap seintens itu membuat pipi Baekhyun merona. Tatapan Chanyeol seolah berusaha meyakinkannya –bahwa laki-laki jangkung itu memang menyukainya, tapi Baekhyun masih tetap pada tempatnya dengan napas yang memburu.

"Dengan cara apa lagi aku harus meyakinkanmu, Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol setengah frustasi. "Aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan game bodoh itu. Tak bisakah kau mengerti?" ucap Chanyeol lirih.

Debaran jantung Baekhyun dibuat semakin keras dan pipinya panas sekali karenanya. Well, Baekhyun tidak bisa menyangkal lagi. Dia bisa melihatnya sekarang. Begitu jelas sampai Baekhyun tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Chanyeol memang benar-benar menyukainya. Matanya yang mengatakannya. Kenapa dia baru bisa melihatnya sekarang?

"Baek?" Suara Kris dari balik pintu menginterupsi mereka. "Kau di dalam?" tanyanya kembali seraya mengetuk pintu itu.

Chanyeol segera melepaskan cengkeramannya di tangan Baekhyun, kemudian menghela napas kasar. Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa menatap Chanyeol sekarang. Wajahnya yang merah benar-benar tidak bisa ia perlihatkan pada laki-laki tinggi itu karena Baekhyun tidak bisa menjamin jantungnya akan selamat kalau dia menatap mata bulat Chanyeol.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku, Baek. Pikirkanlah." ucap Chanyeol seraya keluar dari ruangan itu. Begitu Chanyeol pergi dari sana, tubuh Baekhyun merosot begitu saja. Entah kenapa, kakinya kehilangan tenaga. Di sisi lain, Kris yang melihat Chanyeol baru keluar dari ruang ganti pegawai dengan muka kusut, hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Saat Kris memasuki ruang ganti pegawai, laki-laki tinggi itu dikejutkan oleh Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk di lantai sambil menunduk lesu.

"Baek? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris khawatir seraya berjongkok di depan Baekhyun.

"Hah? Y–ya, aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun berkelit.

"Wajahmu merah sekali, apa kau demam?" tanya Kris seraya menempelkan tangannya di dahi Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh." Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Kris dari dahinya. Segera ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Kris yang menatapnya bingung.

**###**

Entah sudah yang ke-berapa kalinya dalam hari ini Baekhyun mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk melayani pelanggan The Latte. Setiap kali matanya menatap Chanyeol –yang bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya, jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang secara otomatis. Tapi anehnya, Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan debaran itu. Debaran yang pertama kali ia rasakan pada seorang laki-laki dan bisa dipastikan itu karena dia menyukai laki-laki itu.

"_Aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan game bodoh itu. Tak bisakah kau mengerti?"_

Sial.

Tidak hanya jantung Baekhyun yang menggila, kini pipinya sudah merona karena teringat kembali pada pengakuan cinta Chanyeol. Cepat-cepat dialihkannya pandangannya –berusaha untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Selamat datang di The Latte, bisa saya ambil pesanan Anda?" ucap Baekhyun pada pelanggan yang baru saja masuk dan mengantre di meja kasir.

"Well, well, coba lihat siapa yang sedang bekerja disini?"

Mata Baekhyun sontak melotot karena suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Saat Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat si pemilik suara, alisnya bertautan sempurna. Itu Do Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun tajam.

"Beli kopi. Aku pesan americano satu." ucap Kyungsoo cuek.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, tapi dia juga tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengambil pesanannya. Well, dia masih pegawai disini, jadi dia harus mengesampingkan fakta bahwa pelanggan yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah rivalnya.

"Satu americano harganya 3000 won."

Kyungsoo memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Baekhyun. Namun tanpa disadari Baekhyun, seringaian Kyungsoo telah terpatri di bibir tebalnya. "Aku sempat pangling melihatmu tanpa wig dan rok-mu, jadi ini wujudmu saat tidak melakukan penyamaran ya? Berbeda sekali, pantas saja Chanyeol tertipu." cibir Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengeraskan rahangnya –mencoba meredakan emosinya.

"Silakan tunggu pesanan Anda." Baekhyun mencoba mengacuhkan ucapan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau tidak pernah datang ke sekolahku lagi? Sudah bosan menyamar? Terakhir kali aku melihatmu datang ke sekolahku itu tanpa wig dan rok konyolmu, apa penyamaranmu sudah terbongkar?" Kyungsoo kembali memanas-manasi Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun masih bungkam. "Sayang sekali ya, padahal aku ingin membongkarnya pada Chanyeol. Ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol, bagaimana reaksinya saat dia tahu kau ini laki-laki? Apa dia membencimu? Menyuruhmu menjauhinya atau–"

TUK!

Baekhyun menyimpan americano pesanan Kyungsoo dengan kasar tepat di hadapan laki-laki bermata belok itu, itu membuatnya cukup kaget. Ditatapnya Baekhyun tajam, tapi itu malah dibalas dengan seringaian dari Baekhyun. "Bagaimana ya? Tebakanmu kali ini sangat meleset, Kyungsoo-ssi. Daripada membenciku atau menyuruhku menjauhinya, dia justru bilang bahwa dia menyukaiku dan memintaku menjadi kekasihnya." Melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Kyungsoo, itu semakin membuat Baekhyun bersemangat untuk mempermalukannya dengan sinis. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kyungsoo-ssi. Aku sendiri juga kaget mengetahuinya, apalagi itu dari mulut Chanyeol sendiri. Aku hanya bisa berharap suatu saat nanti ada laki-laki lajang yang mau menerima orang sepertimu."

Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah lebar itu semakin lebar karena sindiran Baekhyun. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo merobek mulut Baekhyun sehingga dia tidak bisa tersenyum ataupun menyeringai lagi. Tapi entah kenapa, suaranya seolah sulit keluar dan ia tidak bisa memikirkan kata-kata untuk membalas sindirannya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa merutuk laki-laki bermata sipit itu dalam hatinya.

"Selamat menikmati americano Anda. Silakan datang kembali." ucap Baekhyun seraya memasang senyum palsunya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengertakkan giginya seraya mengambil americano-nya. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, kemudian berbisik, "Aku akan mengawasimu, Byun."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mengejek menanggapinya. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Kyungsoo pergi dari sana –meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan di bibirnya. Well, setidaknya itu akan menahan Kyungsoo melakukan pendekatan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, hm?

Baekhyun terdiam. Sepertinya dia harus menyelesaikan satu hal lagi.

**###**

Chanyeol menghela napasnya saat ia telah berganti baju –bersiap untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Seharian ini, mereka tidak bicara apapun semenjak Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak mau menatapnya. Itu semakin membuat Chanyeol frustasi. Pikiran akan-ditolak-oleh-Baekhyun semakin membanjirinya. Yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah pasrah. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus meyakinkan laki-laki pendek itu dengan cara apa. Chanyeol hanya berharap Baekhyun bisa melihat kesungguhan dalam matanya dan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah.

"Aku menyukaimu, Baek." ucap Chanyeol lirih seraya menempelkan dahinya di lokernya. "Percayalah."

Tapi harapan tingal-lah harapan.

Chanyeol tidak bisa apa-apa selain terus berharap.

"Aku percaya."

Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna saat suara Baekhyun terdengar tepat di belakangnya. Dengan cepat, ia balikkan badannya sehingga menghadap laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya. "B–Baekhyun? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kebingungannya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, malah menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa kau marah karena aku menipumu dengan berpenampilan seperti perempuan?"

Chanyeol sempat tertegun karena pertanyaan Baekhyun, tapi dengan cepat itu berubah menjadi senyuman simpul. "Sempat sih."

"Maaf." cicit Baekhyun seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya, tapi masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol. "Aku hanya ingin memberimu pelajaran karena telah membuat Jiyeon patah hati. Aku tidak tahu kau menolaknya karena kau gay."

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat dagu laki-laki manis itu untuk menatapnya. "Tidak apa, lagipula memang tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa aku ini gay. Aku mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau aku ada di posisimu. Aku juga sudah menipumu dengan pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa kau ini laki-laki. Karena itu, aku juga minta maaf."

"Jadi, kita lupakan saja semua ini?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap menjawabnya, membuat mata sipit Baekhyun melengkung seperti bulan sabit.

Oh, tidak.

Itu membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar kencang.

Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Baekhyun tersenyum padanya dan itu membuat darahnya berdesir hebat dengan jantung yang berdetak abnormal.

Tidak.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Dia benar-benar menyukai laki-laki pendek di hadapannya ini. Laki-laki dengan mata berhiaskan eye-liner yang jika tersenyum akan membentuk bulan sabit yang cantik. Laki-laki yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu dan darahnya berdesir cepat. Laki-laki yang bisa membuatnya merasakan rasa geli di perutnya. Laki-laki bernama Byun Baekhyun ini telah berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol lirih, "Bisakah kita memulainya lagi dari awal?"

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar permintaan Chanyeol, tapi sedetik kemudian, senyuman tulus mengembang di sudut bibirnya. "Itu juga yang kuharapkan, Yeol."

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum karenanya. "Baiklah, kita mulai lagi dari awal." Laki-laki tinggi itu mengambil jarak dengan Baekhyun untuk mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan laki-laki pendek itu. "Hai, namaku Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Aku Byun Baekhyun dan aku laki-laki."

Chanyeol terkekeh karena ucapan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun ikut terkekeh. Beberapa detik setelahnya, keduanya menghentikan tawanya dan berganti saling pandang. Chanyeol perlahan mengelus pipi putih Baekhyun, membuat semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi itu. "Hey Byun Baekhyun, aku menyukaimu."

Baekhyun terkekeh karena pernyataan cinta Chanyeol yang terkesan tiba-tiba dan agak konyol itu. "Apa-apaan itu? Tiba-tiba saja menyatakan perasaanmu. Dasar aneh." Baekhyun mencibir.

Chanyeol tersenyum polos. "Memang. Aku aneh karenamu."

"Kau itu bodoh ya?" Baekhyun kembali mencibir, tapi malah membuat senyuman Chanyeol semakin lebar.

"Aku juga bodoh karenamu."

"Yak, kau sudah gila ya?"

"Ya, aku gila karenamu."

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Kenapa di saat seperti ini Chanyeol terlihat begitu manis di mata Baekhyun? Itu membuat semburat itu muncul kembali di pipinya. Well, tidak hanya pipinya yang berubah abnormal, tapi jantungnya juga.

"Y–yak, hentikan!" Baekhyun segera membuang mukanya yang memerah.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sedang malu?" goda Chanyeol.

"T–tidak! Siapa bilang?!" Baekhyun berkelit.

"Sungguh? Hey, bisa kau perlihatkan aegyo-mu sekali lagi? Aku ingin melihatnya lagi."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?"

"Itu memalukan, bodoh!"

"Tapi kau terlihat manis saat melakukan aegyo, Baek~"

"Hentikan atau kupukul kau!"

"Ayolah, perlihatkan aegyo-mu lagi~"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

**###**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan dengan tangan saling menggenggam dalam perjalanan mereka pulang ke rumah. Senyuman tak pudar dari bibir mereka semenjak mereka meninggalkan The Latte. Keduanya tak bisa menjabarkan bagaimana perasaan bahagia mereka. Namun meski tanpa penjabaran yang logis sekalipun, wajah keduanya menggambarkan dengan jelas rasa bahagia dari perasaan cinta yang tumbuh dalam hati untuk satu sama lain. *CIEH, NYANG JADIAN, PEJE AH!* #plakk! #abaikan

"Baek?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol tanpa menyahutnya. "Kita benar-benar pacaran'kan sekarang?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Yeol."

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Kris lagi."

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya kini. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau malah tanya kenapa? Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Dan lagi, si Wu Kris itu menyukaimu, mana mungkin aku membiarkan kekasihku direbut laki-laki tiang listrik macam Wu Kris." Chanyeol bersungut-sungut.

"Yak, kau tidak sadar diri, hah? Kau harusnya lihat tinggi badanmu yang tidak beda jauh dengan Kris."

"Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol protes.

"Arasseo, arasseo. Tapi kalau aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Kris, maka kau juga tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Do Kyungsoo." Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

Giliran Chanyeol yang mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena dia menyukaimu, bodoh. Kau tahu? Dia bahkan pernah mengancamku akan membongkar identitasku padamu kalau aku tidak menjauhimu. Dasar burung hantu!" gerutu Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumannya begitu lebar melihat kekasihnya yang nampak cemburu. "Kau cemburu ya?" goda Chanyeol.

"Psh! Siapa bilang?! Aku hanya tidak suka orang yang bisanya main ancam!" Baekhyun berkilah. Pipinya agak memerah dan Chanyeol melihatnya dengan jelas. Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi jadi ingin menggoda kekasihnya sebentar.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak mau, bagaimana?"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Baekhyun protes.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. "Well, aku tidak mau menjauhi siapapun kecuali kekasihku bilang dia cemburu pada orang itu."

Baekhyun merasa pipinya memanas. Padahal dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol hanya sedang menggodanya, tapi entah kenapa, dia berpikir Chanyeol akan melakukannya jika ia tidak bilang bahwa dia memang sedang cemburu.

Melihat tidak ada respon dari kekasihnya, Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kyungsoo itu temanku, jadi aku tidak mau menja–"

"ARASSEO, ARASSEO! AKU CEMBURU! KAU PUAS, HAH?!"

Baekhyun yang kesal berjalan mendahului Chanyeol dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan setelah ia berteriak. Dia benar-benar malu sekaligus kesal pada kekasih tiang listriknya itu. Padahal Baekhyun tidak protes saat Chanyeol menyuruhnya menjauhi Kris, tapi kenapa dia harus mengatakan hal yang memalukan agar Chanyeol mau menjauhi Kyungsoo? Seharusnya Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol akan melakukan itu dan seharusnya dia juga melakukan yang sama pada Chanyeol tadi. Dan di sisi lain, Chanyeol yang sempat kaget karena suara melengking Baekhyun, kini tertawa puas karena reaksi menarik kekasih mungilnya. Well, sepertinya menggoda Baekhyun akan menjadi hobi Chanyeol yang baru.

"Hey, Baek! Tunggu aku!" seru Chanyeol seraya berlari menyusul Baekhyun. Begitu ia sudah menyamakan kembali langkahnya dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol merangkul bahu laki-laki pendek itu tanpa melepaskan senyuman lebarnya. "Hey, jangan marah ya? Aku akan menjauhi Kyungsoo kok."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol ragu. "Sungguh?"

Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas. "Apapun demi Tuan Putri~"

BLUSH! –pipi Baekhyun merona hebat.

"Aww~ kau manis sekali saat sedang merona begini, Tuan Putri~" goda Chanyeol seraya mencolek dagu Baekhyun genit.

"Yak! Aku ini laki-laki, bodoh!"

"Ya, laki-laki yang cantik~"

"PARK CHANYEOOOOOOOOOOOLL!"

Dan seperti itulah love survival game ini berakhir. Well, sepertinya kehidupan pasangan baru ini akan selalu 'ramai' untuk ke depannya.

**THE END**

**Whoaaa~ akhirnya selesai juga! Gimana endingnya? Saya sebenarnya agak bingung menentukan ending dalam sebuah cerita, ditambah lagi saya juga sedang membuat (banyak) FF baru, alurnya jadi belibet di otak. Maaf banget kalo endingnya aneh dan terkesan maksa. Sejak awal konflik di FF ini memang gak akan saya buat ribet karena genre-nya juga romantic comedy sih. Dan percayalah, saya bolak-balik baca chapter ini dan mengeditnya berulang-ulang biar endingnya enak. Jadi yah..hanya segini yang saya bisa, so maaf buat yang nggak puas sama endingnya. #bow *saya memang payah banget, salahin aja Chanyeol yang makin cakep* #gaknyambungbanget #maafingueyaDobbi #nangisdipelukanYeollie**

**Dan ini bonus epilog buat kalian. Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOGUE**

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat ponselnya berbunyi. Chanyeol melihat nama Sehun di layar ponselnya. Tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun, Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan itu. "Halo?"

"Kau pacaran dengan Baekhyun!"

Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Sehun mengibas poninya di seberang sana. "Aku ini jenius, Yeol~"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan. "Paling-paling kau tahu dari Baekhyun atau Luhan –yang sudah pasti diberi tahu oleh Baekhyun. Jadi, tidak, kau tidak jenius, bro."

"Berita besar! Baekhyun tidak memberitahuku!"

Tautan alis Chanyeol semakin dalam. "Luhan?"

"Ya Tuhan, kalian benar-benar pacaran! So happy for you, guys!" Luhan heboh.

"Uh..terima kasih, Lu." ucap Chanyeol ragu.

"Ya, selamat ya untuk kalian berdua! Oh astaga, kita harus rayakan ini!"

"Noona?" Chanyeol terkejut.

"Kau sangat benar, Noona! Besok pesta BBQ di rumah Chanyeol!" seru Sehun.

"Yak, jangan bicara sembarangan, bodoh!" Chanyeol menyela cepat.

"Hey, Baek, besok pesta di rumah Chanyeol!" Luhan berseru pada Baekhyun yang baru dia tambahkan dalam five-way call.

"Pesta apa, Lu?" Suara Baekhyun muncul.

"Tunggu dulu, apa?" Chanyeol jadi bingung.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa kau ada dalam percakapanku dengan Luhan?" Kini Baekhyun yang bingung.

"Tidak, Baek. Kau yang di–"

"Hey, coba ceritakan bagaimana proses kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih!" Sehun menginterupsi.

"Ya, ya, bagaimana ceritanya?!" Luhan terdengar bersemangat.

"Oh, itu sangat manis! Kalian pasti tidak akan percaya, cepat ceritakan pada mereka, Yeol!"

"Tunggu dulu. Jadi, Noona yang memberitahu Luhan dan Sehun tentang aku dan Baekhyun? Tapi–hey! Dari mana Noona tahu hal ini? Noona mengintip kami?!" pekik Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Seseorang bisa jelaskan ada apa ini?" Baekhyun terdengar bingung.

"Itu tidak penting, ChanBaek! Sekarang, cepat ceritakan pada HunHan sebelum aku menceritakannya pada mereka."

"Ap–Noona! Sudah kubilang jangan suka mengintip–"

"ARASSEO. Aku saja yang cerita!"

"NOONA, DENGARKAN AKU!"

Ya, five-way call antara Yoora-Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Luhan-dan-Sehun itu benar-benar berisik. Sementara Yoora sedang menceritakan proses pernyataan cinta Chanyeol di ruang ganti pegawai tadi –yang berhasil ia tonton melalui celah pintu tanpa ChanBaek sadari, Sehun dan Luhan tak henti-hentinya bertingkah heboh. Chanyeol hanya bisa merutuk Noona-nya yang menyebalkan itu, sedangkan Baekhyun terdiam mendengar percakapan empat orang itu dengan pipi yang memerah malu.

Dan, ya, ChanBaek benar-benar terjebak oleh Yoora.

Five-way call itu benar-benar berbahaya.

**(benar-benar) THE END (dengan gajenya)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buat yang masih bingung kenapa Kyungsoo bisa tahu Baek cowok hanya dalam sekali liat, itu masih rahasia illahi *jawaban apaan tuh?*. Nggak ding, ahahaha. Itu karena mata Kyungsoo yang jeli, beberapa orang memilikinya (mirip gaydar), bisa dilihat dari gerak-geriknya ataupun pemilihan kata dalam kalimat yang digunakan orang itu dan sisanya hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu #plakk! Trus nasib Kris? Lempar aja dia mah ke belakang panggung *dirajam Kris Oppa & fans-nya*. Jadi, Kris suka sama Baek? Anggap saja begitu, tapi pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya milik Chanyeol #HELLYEAHChanBaekhardshipper. Well, karena FF ini fokusnya ke ChanBaek, saya nggak akan bahas couple lain (HunHan juga cuma cast pendukung aja).**

**Last but not least, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak (lagi) buat yang udah fav, follow, dan kasih review. Saya bener-bener seneng dengan review yang kalian kasih, itu bikin saya semangat buat lanjutin FF abal ini, huhuhu..nggak nyangka FF saya disambut baik begini *lap ingus*. ANYHOO~ semoga kalian nggak kapok sama FF abal saya dan terus memberikan saya dukungan baik itu berupa klik fav, follow, ataupun kasih review. Oke, saya udah puas cuap-cuap. Last but not least, LOPH Y'ALL~ *big hug***

**SUPER THANKS TO:**

**d.****jung****, ****mpiet.****lee****, ****neli amelia**** (iya, kris ikutan baek kerja disitu), ****Re-Panda68****, ****jiaeraa15****, ****AnaknyaChanbaek92****, ****liddypark****, ****farfaridah16****, ****ByunViBaek****, ****hunniehan****, ****exoblackpepper****, ****KyusungChanbaek****, ****reiasia95****, ****baguettes****, ****welcumbaek****, ****dolenny1328****, ****lolamoet****, ****Zahra284****, ****dianahyorie1****, Byun Byun, ****Richa Byun926****, ****snowy07****, ****meliarisky7****, ****Chan Banana****, ****tanpanama****, 7D (tao ga akan nongol, chingu), ****ShinJiWoo920202****, ****rachel suliss****, ****Rnine21****, ****Oh Lana****, ****aquariusbaby06****, ****dewi.****min**** (kamu bisa klik favorite ff saya biar gak ketinggalan :) ), Re. Tao, ****Tsuchiya Keda****, ****biezzle****, ****CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala****, ****VampireDPS****, ****nur991fah**


End file.
